11 & Amy Pond The moment that changed everything
by Wolf-lover-girl
Summary: Set after the events of Day of the Moon. What if the person Amy proclaims her love to whilst trapped by the Silence is the Doctor? And how will this affect both Rory and their travels? 11/Amy!
1. I Love You Doctor

_Hello! Bonjour! Hallo! Dia duit! Ciao! Cześć! Hola!_

_Thanks for clicking on my story! Your invisible cookie will arrive in half an hour! _

_Time for the serious stuff!_

_This is set after the events of Day of the Moon, after Amy is kidnapped by the Silence, and we hear her proclaim her love for someone. But, is it Rory, or the Doctor?_

_The events after DOTM haven't taken place yet, nor the kiss between River Song and the Doctor!_

_Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters! (If I did, Rory would have died, and Amy And the Doctor would be married or at LEAST dating!_

* * *

><p>The moment that Amy realises that we heard everything she said during her time with the Silence is nothing else but uncomfortable. She looks irritated, but also guilty, which gives me hope that she was talking about me. <strong>"So?" <strong>Rory asks, **"Who were you talking about? Me or him?" **He jabs his finger in my general direction with a scowl. Amy hesitates, and I urge her in my mind to say what would make 907, mostly lonely years, worthwhile.

"**Of course I was talking about you, Rory!" **She gives a nervous laugh, and Rory grins, looking like a cat that had got the cream. I manage a smile as I feel my two hearts sink. Of course she loves the man who waited two thousand years for her, who she married! Not some Time Lord from the back of beyond! But what of all the times we shared? The kiss that I pretended I didn't want, and had to fight myself from kissing her back? The countless times we have saved each other life? What about the times when Rory wasn't around, and we travelled the world, the mad man with his box, and the Scots girl who was the reason I kept going? Did that mean nothing to her?

"**Right you two, off to bed! I have some things to do." **I say, with the fake smile still plastered on my face. Rory looks apologetically towards me, which I wave off, before they start to leave. I faintly hear Amy whisper something to him, and I pretend to fiddle with a lever that I didn't even know what it did.

I look up to see her watching me with those sad green eyes. Every fibre of my being wanted to say those three little words to her, but the thought of her and Rory made me stop. They were happy together, I couldn't ruin that! **"You should go to bed, Pond, we've got lots more planets to see, people to meet, worlds to save." **I give her the first genuine smile of the day, and she laughs, but doesn't move. Feeling useless, I pull the lever, which results in a crash somewhere in the TARDIS. **"That will probably be the library." **I murmur to myself, keeping a mental note to keep away from that lever.

"**Doctor?"** I hear Amy whisper. I turn, to see tears threatening to spill over her eyes. I sit down beside her, and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"**What's wrong, Amelia?" **I whisper, wiping the tears with the cuff of my jacket. A faint smile flickers momentarily across her face at my use of her full name.

"**...I lied, Doctor. My whole marriage to Rory was one big lie! I..stood at that altar, making my vows, but...all I could think about was that something, or someone was missing. And, that person was you." **She faces me, to see my reaction. I try to conceal my grin, but she must see it, because she starts laughing. **"It was you I was calling out for. I can't bear the thought of leaving, and never seeing you again." **She whispers.

I sigh, and think of what to do. Confess to her, that since the night I returned for her, everything changed? My whole life turned upside down? **"I'm a Time Lord, Amy. ..Falling in love isn't good for me. Especially with you." **She looks confused and hurt, and starts to move, but I stop her, before continuing, **"A lot of people hate me, Amy, and they could use you as an advantage to get to me, kill me even. ...I don't know if I could put your life at risk."**

She tries to speak, but I jump to my feet, and begin pacing. **"This wasn't supposed to happen!" **I groan, hitting my head. **"All this love stuff!" **I turn to face her, feeling immensley guilty. **"Amy...mad, impossible human, Amy!"**

**"Mad, impossible Doctor." **She whispers, standing up, and forcing me to look at her.

**"I could kill you Amy." **I say hopelessly.

She rolls her eyes, and smiles gently at me. **"What is with men? I can take care of myself Doctor." **I nod, and I can tell we are both thinking the same thing. Rory.

"**What about Rory?" **I ask, keeping my voice low. She sighs, and looks at me with a look of pure sadness.

"**I do love him...but I love you infinitely more." **She responds. I can't help an ear to ear cheeky grin coming to my face, as I lean across and our lips touch briefly. I can't help a thrill of excitement rush through me, as what I hoped for came true. We pull apart, and both grinning, start to laugh.

"**Well it looks as if that's a problem then." ** I look up, in absolute horror, the smile wiped off my face, as I see Rory standing there, holding the small chip in a clenched fist.


	2. Rory's Reaction

**_Thanks so much to all the Favourite stories and Reviews, I just opened my e-mails and it made me feel so happy :3 I was going to leave the cliff-hanger for a few days, but since you guys are awesome, I'll add chapter 2!_**

**_Disclaimer- If I did own Doctor Who, Amy and the Doctor would have been together a loooong time ago!_**

* * *

><p>Amy stood up, her green eyes reflecting what I was feeling inside. Guilty and upset. I edged away from her, my arms raised in a placating gesture. <strong>"Rory…it's not what it looks like!" <strong>I try to say, but he interrupts me.

"**Don't say that to me!" **He yells, **"Stupid, hopeless , naïve Rory. Let's just pretend he doesn't exist again!" **His hands are balled into fists, and I can see his knuckles have turned white. He glared at Amy, who wasn't looking at him, but at the floor. **"Well?" **He demands, **"Do you have nothing to say to me, Amy?"**

Amy looks at him finally, her shoulders slumped, face pulled downwards, **"What do you want me to say, Rory?" **She whispers, so quietly that I can barely hear her.

"**I don't know Amy!" **He screamed, startling me. **"Tell me that we are in some parallel universe? That this is all a dream? That my wife, who I waited two bloody thousand years for, hasn't admitted she loves some Time Lord from another planet?" **His un-Rory-like behaviour makes me stand up, and move away from him and Amy, who was staring at him with shock. **"I didn't think you were like this. I knew you were a kiss-o-gram, but I didn't think that would make you fall in love with the first man you see!"**

"**Stop it Rory!" **Amy cried, tears spilling over her lashes. The urge to comfort her was overwhelming, but somehow I knew that that would make our predicament worse.

Rory stepped towards Amy, his hands raised, but before he could even get near her, he was on the floor, after my fist connected with his jaw. He glared up at me, his face contorted in anger and pain, and tries to speak, but I grab his jacket, and hiss, **"If you ever try to touch her again, even breathe threateningly towards her, I swear I will make you pay." **He tries to speak again, put I push him to the ground, and stand up, straightening my bow-tie. Amy was watching me, surprised at my act of violence, but pleased nonetheless. She comes closer to me, and outstretches her hand, which I take in my own.

For a moment I feel bad for what I did to Rory, but the image of him about to hit Amy erased any bad feelings.

Rory stands up, trying to regain some dignity. He scowls at our joined hands, and rips the wedding ring off his finger, throwing it at Amy's feet. **"If you want it to be that way, fine. But don't ever try to contact me again." **He hisses, before storming towards the TARDIS doors. Amy let's go of me, and runs after him, calling his name, but he ignores her, and the door slams shut in his face. After my initial shock of the maltreatment of my poor TARDIS, I approach Amy with a half-smile. **"He's lucky I felt like fish custard today, otherwise he could be in the middle of space!" **She turns to me, and I see she is still trying to digest what happened, so I pull her close. **"Ssh." **I whisper awkwardly into her ear. **"Everything will be okay, I promise you."**

* * *

><p><em>Hoped you liked it! <em>

_As you have probably noticed, I don't like Rory too much!_

_Next chapter- Pillow Fights and a bad dream!_

_Reviews are most welcome _

_Sorry they are so short, after this chapter they will start to get longer!_


	3. Pillow Fights and Bad Dreams

**_Because I'm off on exam leave right now, and I have no exams, plus the fact that this story is what I wanted to happen in DW, plus the fact that I couldn't sleep last night, results in Chapter 3!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>After I tuck Amy into a new, single bed room, I return to the console room, feeling distracted. I fiddle with a couple of the levers and knobs, whilst thinking about how much everything had changed. After these last few months, few years even, I was experiencing genuine happiness, yet at what cost? Rory's departure? I knew, as much as she denied it, his decision to leave hurt her inside. Hopefully she would forget about him, and I knew in time, she would. Since I hadn't slept in the last few months, I put the TARDIS on auto, and patted her fondly. <strong>"Night old girl." <strong>

I was about to leave when I heard whirring noises of complaint, and I sighed, and turned round. **"Fine! Night…sexy." **I whisper, with a smile. **"You know I can't call you that anymore? I have a…" **I pause, and turn away, running out the console room before I said something stupid.

As I made my way to my room, in the back corridors near the swimming pool, I heard muffled cries and screaming from a nearby room. Confused, I wrench the door open to see Amy, thrashing around blindly in her bed, crying and whimpering. I knelt by her bed, holding her shoulders, shaking her gently, calling her name, but she didn't respond, just kept whispering, **"No! It's a trap!" **Finally she woke, with a strangled cry, breathing heavily.

"**Doctor?" **She whispers, her eyes wide with fright. I nod, and she pulls me close, almost strangling me.

"**Bad dream?" **I ask quietly, and feel her nod. **"Care to tell me about it? I am a Doctor you know!" **I say cheerfully, resulting in a half smile, but she shakes her head. **"Oh, alright Pond. Cheer up!" **I gently prise her off me, and literally feel the thoughts running through my head. Obviously I couldn't leave her here alone, but the only other alternative was…inappropriate! Rory just left today! I see her smirk at me, as she knows what I'm thinking about, but then I am struck with an idea. I dash over to the mahogany closet, leaning against the same TARDIS blue wallpaper that was plastered all over the ship. I clumsily pull out five pillows and a few blankets, and arrange them next to her bed. I lie down, pulling the blankets up to my chin, and see her laughing hysterically at me. **"What?" **I frown. **"It's actually rather comfy."**

She laughs, and rolls her eyes playfully. **"You are beyond weird, Doctor. And why five pillows?" **

"**I like pillows. Pillows are cool." **I wink, resulting in her throwing one at me. **"Did you just hit me with a pillow?" **I query, eyebrows raised. She nods cheekily, and I throw one of my precious pillows back at her.

Quite soon, there is a full-scale pillow war occurring. Every time I moved, I was hit with one, and whenever I see a flash of ginger, I throw rapidly. What I lacked in aim, I made up in in strength, so I repeatedly throw pillows at her, whilst hiding behind a storage cabinet. I peer over, checking to see where she was, and am rewarded with a pillow to the face. I sigh theatrically, and stand up, holding my arms up in surrender. **"Alright Pond, you win this time!" **I smile, and she grins happily, climbing out of the wardrobe where she was taking refuge, before retrieving a few nearby pillows, and placing them neatly on the bed, before clambering in.

I take off my precious tweed jacket and with great care and reverence, fold it neatly and place it on a chair near the door. I am about to return to my makeshift bed, when Amy rolls her eyes, and grabs my wrists, pulling me into the bed. Reluctantly at first, I climb in. I sigh, and with a chuckle say, **"Oh go on then. Budge up Amelia, your taking up all the room!" **She glares playfully at me, and rests her head against my chest. Without conscious thought, I begin to play with her fiery red locks.

"**Doctor?"** She asks quietly.

"**Mnn?"**

A pause, before she whispers, **"Thank you." **I smile at her sudden burst of sentimentality, and before long, she falls asleep on me.

She starts to whisper the same words, **"No! It's a trap!" **repeatedly. I bite my lip, thinking that I should really know what is plaguing her dreams. Feeling immensely guilty, I slip the sonic out of my pocket, close my eyes, and hold it to her forehead, entering the dream that haunted her so much.

* * *

><p><em>Come on, can't you imagine them having a pillow fight in the TARDIS, or is it just me?<em>

_Next chapter will reveal the dream and some other stuff I haven't decided upon!_

_Reviews are most welcome, as usual!_


	4. Amy's Dream and Official Amy and Doctor!

Its me again! Now, at the beginning of this chapter, it is Amy's dream, so it will be in her point of view!

Thanks for taking the time to read and review, every time I get a review, I keep jumping up and down and screaming :L

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't move; something was restraining my arms, but the darkness was blinding, so I couldn't tell what it was. The bronze Daleks were pointing their strange eye-things at me, but whenever I asked where I was, they would say something like, <em>_**"The human is needed for the Doctor!" **__In their freaky metallic voices. I kept glaring at them, but then I heard his voice. The Doctor. Playing his role as the saviour of the 'Damsel in Distress.' Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. They wanted him here. I was bait! I struggled against what was holding me captive, but I may as well have been fighting to get out of the Pandorica, it was so strong. __**"Tell me where she is! Right now, or I will end all of you without a thought!" **__I heard him yell. A muffled reply, and I heard footsteps approaching. No, no no! If he walks in here, he's dead! My voice was hoarse and sore from yelling at the Daleks all day, but somehow I managed to scream, __**"No! It's a trap!" **_

_Just my luck, the heavy steel doors swung open, revealing the floppy brown hair, and tense green eyes. When he saw me, his face was alight with glee, but a split second later, he was on his knees, then on the floor. _

_I started screaming, and trying to reach him, make sure he was alive, but I was held back. __**"Doctor! Wake up stupid face!" **__I yelled, but he didn't move. A hooded figure behind him pocketed the needle that had been injected into his neck, and I could only watch as he was dragged away, limp, his mouth still forming the words, Amy!_

* * *

><p>I quietly slip the sonic back into my pocket, musing through what had happened. Was this the normal kind of nightmare, or a kind of premonition?<p>

_Impossible. _I thought. _Premonitions don't exist. Only the Ood can see the future, and I can't see any tentacles, so obviously she isn't one! Probably just a bad dream._

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember, is feeling Amy stir on me. I groan, awakened so suddenly from a sleep that was so satisfying. My head is resting on the headboard, and one hand is touching her hair, the other under her head, as a makeshift pillow. As she rubs the last remnants of sleep from her eyes, I remember her dream. Should I tell her I saw it?

_No! She'll kill me! _

That was true. She was the only companion I have ever had that I fear, could quite possibly kill me. Then again, the TARDIS has lots of rooms to hide in….

She looks up at me with a cheeky smile. **"Morning." **

I flash a grin at her. **"You snore."**

She looks appalled, and for a moment I fear for my own safety, but she only pushes me out the bed. **"Do not!" **She yelps, making me chuckle.

"**Do to!"**

"**Do not!"**

"**You do. It's quite adorable actually!" **I grab my jacket and run out the room, before she can find some method of killing me.

I enter the control room, pulling the jacket on as I walked. I had an idea of where to go, as a... first date of sorts. I checked the scanners, and expertly pulled a few levers, relishing in the noise and bangs that followed. I wander around the core of the TARDIS, flicking a few controls here and there, and hear Amy coming in. She has changed out of her nightdress, and is now wearing shorts and a strap top. I have to stare at the controls to avoid staring at her too much.

There is an awkward pause as she sits down, arms crossed. **"I do not snore." **She mutters, making me grin again.

"**How would you know? You were asleep!" **I point out. She has nothing to say to this, so she hits my arm instead, muttering, **"Shut up!"**

"**Well, if you are quite finished bludgeoning me, I have an idea where to go. It's a huge beach on the West of the Orion, but not a lot of people go there, so it will be nice and quiet." **I look to see her reaction, and she is she is smirking in a patronising way. **"What?" **I demand, automatically checking my head, to see if my prayers had been answered and I had a fez.

"**You haven't officially asked me out." **She pouts playfully, and I can only stare at her.

"**Your kidding, right?" **I ask, raising my eyebrows, but she shakes her head, smiling. **"Fine then!" **I pause, feeling like a 14 year old school boy about to ask out his long time crush. **"Amy Pond, would you like to be my…girlfriend? Weird word girlfriend…nice…word." **I can't stop rambling, but luckily she interrupts, saying, **"I would love to." **I beam, and she hugs me for a while, before I kiss her briefly, saying, **"Alright, Pond, now go off and fetch us some beachy things. Beach balls and lilos and such." **She rolls her eyes at my attempt to act normal, and skips out the room.

Once she has left, I pull out the sonic, rolling it between my hands for a while. I refuse to think of her dream, but fail. Sighing, I decide I want this so-called "date" to be as normal as it can be between a Time Lord and a human, so I place the sonic in its case, before slipping it under the main controls. I stand up, straightening my jacket, as Amy walks in, carrying towels and sunglasses. I smile, before taking the load off her, making her laugh. **"Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" **She winks.

"**I have lived for 907 years! You pick that sort of stuff up after a while." **I reply, smiling. I open the door for her with a mock bow, and she giggles, before mock curtseying back. **"Why thank you, kind sir!" **She laughs.

"**Not a problem, dear lady. Now hurry up before I drop all this stuff! It is rather heavy you know!" **We both can't stop laughing as we step out of the TARDIS, onto the soft sand.

* * *

><p><em>Awww isn't that sweet!<em>

_But he really shouldn't have left the sonic behind..!_

_Next chapter- The return of Rory, who visits one of the Doctor's deadliest foes, who reveals a secret that could have disastrous consequences for our love birds!_

_Thanks to all the suscribers, and RainbowBrains, RosalieHale1997 and Siodhna!_


	5. First Date!

_I know I said this chapter would be Rory back, but I decided I preferred writing about how much fun it would be to see them on a first date!_

_After today, I might not be able to post as much, I'll try though!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I breathe in the salty breeze as we step onto the sun-coloured sand. I smile at Amy's delight, as she races across the sand towards the sparkling sea. I have to squint at the three suns orbiting around us, and can't help emitting a sigh of relief when I see there is only one more person occupying the beach, who sat about a mile away. They wore a hooded cloak, and were staring placidly into the sea, as if waiting for someone. This "date" would be awkward enough without a horde of people present.<p>

Amy has stopped at the edge of the water, waiting for me, so I drop our stuff half a mile away from the TARDIS, which I lock, and slip the key into my jacket pocket. I then pull my jacket off, leaving it on a towel, and leaving me standing in my shirt and suspenders.

The sand is hard to navigate through, but when I reach the water, Amy is standing, smiling at me. **"Is this water even safe?" **She demands, her eyebrows raised.

"**Nope. There's the five-headed octopus that likes to eat brains, and we can't forget about the sixty-eyed jellyfish!" **I grin cheekily. She pushes me away, laughing. **"Shut it, you!"**

I know that this is a potentially dangerous and suicidal thing to do, but I dig my feet into the warm water, before splashing her. She looks at me with bewilderment and playful fury, before bending down, cupping the water with her hands, and soaking me. Wiping the droplets from my eyes, I see that she has run further into the water, after taking her shoes off. **"Oi! Cheat!" **I call, before taking my boots off, and, not wanting to get my shirt wet, decide to take it off. Leaving them by the water, I wade in after her. She hasn't got very far, nothing that someone who spends most mornings in the pool can't cover easily. I swim after her, taking long, powerful strides. **"I'm going to get you, Pond!" **I call, causing her to turn around, and panic at my closeness.

Quickly, I grab her arm, and splash her face. **"Gotcha." **I wink, and before she can soak me again, I dive under the water, pushing away from her. I see her legs move towards me, so I swim back to shore, grabbing my shirt and her shoes, and running up towards her stuff.

I see her try to walk on the sand, but it is boiling hot, so she pouts at me. **"That's not fair!" **She yells across the sand. I shrug, and lie back, using my arm as a lever so I could watch her pitiable struggle back to me.

When she reaches me, she kicks sand in my face, before sitting down on a towel beside me. I raise my eyebrows and ask, **"Do you have a physiological problem, where you have to abuse me whenever you get the chance?" **I demand jokingly. She nods, her fiery hair whipped around her face because of the breeze. **"Okay." **I say simply. I see that she is staring at my chest with wide eyes, and feeling embarrassed, I pulled my shirt back on. **"Why are you staring at me?" **I demand, making her blush.

"**Do you work out?" **She demands, looking shocked when I nod.

"**Oh, I'm sorry, are Time Lords not allowed to work out?" **I ask playfully, and she pushes me away, laughing.

I then pull out the picnic basket, and we sit on the red and white coloured blanket, and I places the basket in the middle. I see her roll her eyes, as she sees me pull out plates of fish fingers. **"What, no custard?" **She asks, but is silenced when I pull out three bowls of ready-made custard.

"**You read my mind." **I wink, before unwrapping them, and dunking one in custard, before relishing the taste. **"Try one!" **

"**No! Its disgusting!"**

"**You can talk! Your Scottish, you fry everything!" **I tease, earning a playful warning look. I then fumble around in the basket, pulling out an apple. I toss it to her, and she catches it, staring at it, before smiling broadly at the carved smiley face.

"**You remembered?" **She asks with a huge smile.

"**Of course I remembered!" **I smile, and she eats it while I finish off most of the fish fingers and custard.

After we have eaten, I see her stand up, watching the suns merge together, and begin to descend as one into an easel of pastel colours. I stand up beside her, and she turns to me. I stoop slightly, and our lips touch. We have kissed before, albeit briefly, but none of them compared to this. I feel the passion, and steadiness that Amy brings me, and I caress her face with my hands. We pull apart, and we smile tenderly, but nervously at each other, wondering what the other is thinking, but I can see her eyes are twinkling with delight.

The moon is starting to rise, into the indigo quilt of the sky, I see Amy look at the TARDIS, then at the moon again, with a sigh. **"I'm guessing we have to go now?" **She asks, but then looks delighted when I shake my head.

"**Not necessarily. We could stay here for the night, but time is different here than Earth. One night here….would probably be a month there." **I shrug.

"**That's weird!" **She exclaims.

"**Maybe its Earth time that's weird!" **I point out defensively, but we both start laughing. **"Do you want to stay here then?" **

"**I would love to!"**

I head back into the TARDIS, humming slightly, and find a room filled with weird and wonderful gadgets. I pulled a huge bag pack down, and stuff in a portable two-man tent, and cast around, but could only find one double sleeping bag. Blushing, I shove it in, along with a change of clothing, and my pajama's, which had bow-ties and mini-TARDIS' imprinted on it. I also put in the necessaries, like torches and food.

An hour later, when my clumsy attempts to put up a tent is complete, we both quickly turn our backs and change. She is wearing a shortish nightdress with her hair scraped back with those contraptions girls used to tie back their hair. I see her laughing and pointing at my pajama's and give her a look of mock offense.

"**Where the Hell did you get that?" **She demands, still giggling.

"**I know a guy."** I shrug with a small smile. She laughs even more at my face when I pull out the two-person sleeping bag. **"I searched the whole of the TARDIS, but apparently theres not much cause for camping! This was all I could find." **I put it on the floor and we climb in, her still giggling at my mortification. She curves her body around me, and snuggles up. Smiling, I squeeze her hand reassuringly, and soon enough, she is asleep, and I feel my eyelids begin to droop….

* * *

><p><em>I had to put the Scottish jibe in there!<em>

_Next chapter- Rory returns, and he can do a lot in a month!_


	6. Rory and the Daleks

The last month for Rory Williams, the nurse from Lead worth, or as the "Roman Centurion" as people were calling him now, (the name was rather catchy) was interesting. He had left his old life with Amy and the Doctor, and was now hell-bent on revenge.

He had learned from a man who was an "alien-finder" in his village, whom everyone claimed he was insane and had escaped the local mental institution, their location. He had directed him towards London, underneath Big Ben. It had taken a while for them to trust him enough to allow a meeting to take place, but he was here now, in their headquarters.

He was escorted through low, extremely narrow, blindingly dark corridors by one of them, who neither spoke nor even looked at him, which was fine for Rory, because he had to admit, they were rather spooky.

When they reached the assembly room, fifty or so Daleks raised their guns at looked at him, aiming at him in case he did anything rash. He nodded at their Leader, whom he remembered Amy speak about of her many tales of her travels with the Doctor, when they went to London during World War 2.

"**Rory Williams, former companion of the Doctor?" **One of them demands, in their robotic voices. He nods carefully, not making any sudden movements. **"Why do you seek the help of the Daleks? You claim to know the Doctor's location?" **It asks.

"**I do, but first," **He looked at their Leader, who was watching him with a cold, steel eye. **"Do you remember the red-headed Scottish girl who travelled with the Doctor?" **He asks.

"**Affirmative. Her name is Amelia, and she is a good friend of the Doctor." **It trills.

"**Wrong!" **This earns a lot of dirty looks, so he continue hastily, **"They were friends, but after…stuff happened, they are now in love, and are together." **

This revelation results in a lot of, **"What!" "How?" **from the Daleks, who look at their Leader, who looks affronted.

"**That is very helpful for us, Rory Williams, but why do you wish for the Doctor's death or capture?" **It demands suspiciously.

"**He did some stuff to me that is unforgivable. I died for that man, and this is how he repays me!" **He hisses.

"**Do you know the exact location of the Doctor and Amelia?" **

As an answer, Rory raises his fist, opens his palm, and reveals the small chip he has kept from that fateful night…

* * *

><p><em>Oooh! You kind of have to imagine the Daleks voices when they are speaking in this, its harder to imagine it reading it, rather than watching it on TV!<em>

_Next chapter- The Daleks break into the Doctor and Amy's little date, and take Amy away, and what will the Doctor do when he realises that the events that follow echo Amy's dream?_

_I know its really short, but I wanted to leave it on that cliffhanger! Next chapter will be very long, I promise!_


	7. Amy And The Doctor Are Taken

I awoke suddenly to the sounds of seagulls cawing, and the sound of the waves lapping the shore like an exhausted dog. I felt Amy stir at my movement, and I smiled at her. **"Morning!" **I smile, and see her look around, dazed.

"**It feels so…weird!" **She whispers, and I chuckle.

"**Probably because you slept for a month!" **I point out, and she yawns, smiling.

"**True!" **

I change, before clambering clumsily out the tent onto the soft sand, and I am pleased to see that everything was the way it was when we left. The TARDIS sits placidly where I left her, awaiting our arrival, the tide is in roughly the same place…

That's when I spot him. The same hooded figure that sat there last night, or last month when we went to sleep. Still sitting staring at the sea, but much too close for comfort. **"Amy." **I mutter, **"Get out here, quietly. Now." **Alarmed by the urgency of my tone, she comes out, fully dressed.

"**What's wrong?" **She whispers, looking afraid. I point at the hooded figure, and she stands back, startled. **"He was here when we came! But he was much further away…" **She whispers.

"**Get into the TARDIS, I'll get our stuff. Do not look at him, or speak to him, got it?" **She is about to complain, when I squeeze her hand. **"Don't argue with me, please Amy. I don't know if he means harm, but I can't take the risk." **She nods, and we kiss, before I unlock the TARDIS with the remote, and she walks towards it. I am inside the tent, stuffing our things into our bag, when I hear it.

Amy screaming.

I rush out the tent, banging my head as I do, and stand, to see a circle of bronze-coloured steel monsters, who are accompanied by the hooded figure. I can't see Amy, but I can hear here voice, demanding that they let her go right now, coming from the middle.

I see the Daleks looking at the TARDIS, so I quickly lock it, and push the key into my jacket pocket. I see their metal heads turn to me, and I glare at them. **"I give you to the count of three to let her go, or I swear, you will wish you never came here." **I say, feeling anger pulsating through my veins.

"**Negative Doctor, you will follow our ship to our headquarters in the Valley of the Daleks, or the girl dies!" **I recognise the one we saw last year, the Leader, and glare at him.

"**I didn't want to do this…" **I mutter, reaching into my coat pocket and to my horror, grasping air instead of my sonic. _No! _I scream internally. _I left it in the TARDIS! _

I see a beam of light start to appear, and hear Amy yell, **"Doctor!" **I run towards them, but they are gone. Disappeared.

With Amy.

I feel the sand on my knees, as I kneel at the spot they vanished, feeling numb. Then, anger replaced my sorrow, as I begin hitting my balled up fists off the ground, screaming, **"No! No No No! Amy!" **

Once I have recovered, I sit there, staring up at the Dalek ship above me. They are evidently waiting for me to follow them, which would mean capture for me, and a long painful death, knowing the ways of the Daleks. How did they even manage to get here?

"**Where did they go!" **I hear a familiar voice saying. I turn round, grinding my teeth.

"**You did this!" **I yelled, pointing a finger at Rory. **"They took her! They took Amy! Are you happy now? Did you get your revenge on me! Oh no, wait, they took her! Not me!" **I scream, unable to contain myself. Rory looks shocked, and I detect a little smugness, so I punch his smug face, flooring him, before taking his arm, and grabbing the chip that had caused so much trouble. **"Have fun stuck here forever. I hear that once every two months, there are tsunamis, so your screwed." **I mutter, before storming off into the TARDIS. I hear him call my name, but like the Daleks, I leave him there. He could be the cause of Amy's death, which if it did occur, I would never be able to forgive him for.

I lock the doors, and run to the consoles, checking the monitor. They had flown off, inevitably to the Valley. I had no choice, but to follow, despite knowing that I would probably die. I couldn't forsake Amy though.

I bowed my head, and flicked the lever that would follow the Daleks.

An hour later, I look up, to see that we are nearly there. Then I realise why they didn't just take me when they arrived, they want the TARDIS. They wanted to be able to fly to their kin in other universes, so they could assemble some sort of army. I couldn't let that happen!

I twist a few knobs, and pull a lever, and feel like gravity is suspended, as I crash land near the Dalek HQ. I stand up, nothing broken, only a few bruises. I put my usual password on that would lock the controls, that only River knew, Geronimo!

I step out the TARDIS, and see that I am in some sort of boat harbour, but there is no boats, only the blue box that is hidden behind a jetty. The Daleks, as much as they were intelligent, would never find it.

After what seems like an eternity of walking, I arrive at a large, disused factory, where the Daleks must be using as a base. I slip my sonic out my pocket, and blast the door down, striding in with long steps.

A few of them stare at me, as I keep walking, in search of Amy. The factory is huge, and there are so many rooms, but I am determined to find her.

The hooded man steps in front of me, and tries to stop me, but I push him away, my temper getting the best of me, as I yell, **"Tell me where she is, right now, or I will end all of you!" **

"**I will take you to her." **It whispers, and I nod, following him.

That's when I stop in my tracks, a sense of déjà vu tingling through me.

Amy's dream.

The urge to run away before they knock me out is powerful, I almost submit, but then I remember, Amy is trapped in a room of Daleks, I couldn't leave her! And if I try to escape, no doubt they will just shoot me anyways.

Being the brilliant mastermind I am, as we walk, I come up with a way to save Amy, albeit at my own expense. I slip the sonic up my sleeve, and as I am led to a huge metal door, I hear faint screaming from Amy, and I already know what she is saying, but I ignore it.

The door is pushed open, and I see her, and instantaneously, I subtly press the sonic in her direction, and I see what everyone else is too pre-occupied watching me to see, the chains holding her unlock, before I feel a stabbing pain in my neck, and everything goes black.

* * *

><p><em>Told you he shouldn't have left the sonic behind!<em>

_Next chapter- Now that the Doctor and Amy are held captive, the Daleks want to know where his TARDIS is, but how far will they go to get what they want?_


	8. Torture and Rescue

I come round, my throat aching, and my head pounding like a bouncy ball. I groan, and try to move, but my hands are tied to a nail in the wall. The memories of what happened flood back, and I gingerly stretch my legs in an attempt to actually be able to feel them. I struggle against the ropes, but it just digs it deeper into my skin, making my wrists bleed. **"Amy…" **I whisper, trying to speak. **"Amy!" **I keep fighting, despite the pain, wanting desperately to see that she was okay, unharmed.

I look up to see a brutish man standing there, glaring at me. His head was shaved, and covered in tattoos, and he wore great big bikers boots and of course, a leather jacket. **"Hello. I'm the Doctor." **I mutter, making him reel back. Obviously he was expecting me to be scared, but I don't scare too easily.

"**Nice to meet you, Doctor." **He spits, recovering. **"I'm Knuckles."**

Despite the fact that I see he is holding a bat of some sort, I can't help laughing at his attempted tough-boy name. He stares at me as if I'm mad. **"Oh come on! Knuckles? Seriously!" **I chortle.

I stop laughing abruptly when he punches me in the stomach, his fists decorated with a knuckle-duster. Bent double, I coughed, but still manage to look up at him. **"Can I ask why you're here, or does it need to be in writing?" **I demand, making him glare at me.

"**They," **He gestured at the door, **"Want me to find out where your flying box is."**

"**It's a TARDIS! Not a flying box!" **I mutter, appalled at his lack of knowledge or care.

"**So where is this box then?" **He asks, kneeling beside me.

"**Hmm…not telling," **I manage a half smile, resulting in a hit to the side of my head. Wincing, I sit up again.

"**Where. Is. Your. Box?" **He hisses, grabbing my hair, and pushing my head against the stone wall.

"**Fine! It's behind you." **I spit, a mixture of blood and saliva. I can't help chortling when he turns, and looks gleeful, until he sees that there is nothing there. **"I can't believe that actually worked!" **I grinned mischievously.

A few kicks to the chest later, I was lying on the ground, thinking, maybe I should stop with the wisecracks.

But it's me, so I didn't see that happening.

"**Don't I get a last request?" **I demand, and he stares at me, halfway through bringing the bat down on my leg.

He hesitates, before asking, **"What did you have in mind?"**

"**I want to talk to Amy." **I ask stubbornly. He sighs, and leaves for a minute, allowing me to foolishly sit up, before grabbing my chest in pain. _Broken ribs. _I think to myself. Wincing, I lean my head against the stone walls, and watch as he walks in, holding a strange contraption, which shines light on the walls of my damp, dark prison, and I see Amy's face coming from it.

"**Amy!" **I whisper, wondering why she is still here. She was probably timing her escape..

"**Oh my God, Doctor!" **She screeches, seeing me. I wave a hand indifferently.

"**Amy, the most important thing to remember, is the key to safety in the harbour, is the river." **I whisper, hoping she understands me. She looks confused at first, but I see a hint of recognition in her eyes.

"**Okay." **She whispers, **"I love you Doctor."**

"**I always have, and always will, love you too." **I reply.

I nod at the man to turn the monitor off, but the Daleks with Amy stop him. **"No. We must hear the Doctor reveal the place he has hid the TARDIS." **It beeps. Shrugging, the man leaves it on, and I see Amy's face downcast and worried, as the man goes to a corner, and takes two rods, crackling with electricity, and kneels beside me. **"Where have you hid the box?" **He hisses, his face right in mine.

I cough, and mutter, **"You really need some mints." **When the rods touch my neck, at first I feel nothing, but then I can't help a yelp of pain as the electricity shoots through my body. **"Jeez!" **I yelped, and he asks the question again, but this time I don't reply, resulting in the electricity being ramped up, and more yelling of pains from yours truly. I hear Amy calling my name, but after a while she stops, and I know that with the Daleks' attention on me being beaten up, she has slipped their notice.

I cry out in pain as a white-hot whip slices open my back, ripping my shirt. **"Hey! That costs a lot of money!" **I whine, resulting in another lash. I clench my fists, trying to hold on, but I can't help screams of pain as my back and chest are brutally whipped, but I don't tell them where it is. Eventually, the man looks exhausted, and stares at me with amazement that I hadn't told him where the TARDIS is. **"You either are really stupid, or really brave." **He mutters, before leaving me alone, bleeding and dying.

* * *

><p>Amy has been hiding behind a door in the factory, waiting for the opportune moment to run out the doors the Doctor must have blown open. She is crying, remembering his pained, anguished face as he was kicked and shocked, and how she could have prevented it if she had told him her dream.<p>

She sees a moment when the man that was torturing the Doctor emerges, to her horror and disgust, splattered with his blood, and all attention is drawn to him. She dashes to the door, running outside into the freezing cold air. She keeps running, hearing the sound of waves, and knowing that was where she was to go.

She reaches the harbour, but after searching everywhere, she can't find the TARDIS, or anything about from sea and sand.

The Doctor had said the key to safety in the harbour is the river, and she assumed he meant he had hid the TARDIS in some sort of harbour. The river part confused her, the only river she knew was…

"**Hello sweetie." **She hears a lulling, yet dangerous voice say, and she turns around with a smile, when she sees River Song standing there, holding a gun in her hand. **"Come on, we have the Doctor to save." **She grins, before jumping off the rock she had been standing on.

* * *

><p>I hear voices approaching me, but I can't focus on anything. My whole body is screaming in agony, even breathing is becoming increasingly difficult, and I can't help but to think, if I had to go through days, or weeks of this, it would only be a matter of time before I said something. I winced as I moved slightly, sending shoots of pain down my scarring back.<p>

"**Oh dear God." **I faintly hear a familiar voice mutter, and look up blearily to see a mane of curly hair.

"**River?" **I whisper, unable to believe my eyes.

"**Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here." **She whispers, as she and Amy take one arm each, wrapping it around their shoulders. I hiss in pain as the cuts the ropes have left me act up, and I hear Amy whispering, **"Everything's going to be okay." **

Occasionally, I hear a rocket firing, and a blue light shooting towards a Dalek, but mostly we get out unscathed. **"Where…are they all?" **I manage hoarsely.

"**Ssh, honey, don't talk. I sent them a message, pretending it was from Rory, saying that he found the TARDIS on the same beach that they took Amy." **She whispers. I can't help a small laugh, but cry in pain as my no doubt broken ribs kick up a fuss. **"If I ever live after this, I am buying you a fez," **I whisper, making her laugh.

"**Right Amy, get the heart monitor. Yeah, the big black thing." **We are inside the TARDIS, flying in the middle of space, whilst River attempts to heal me in the hospital room.. She attaches the monitor carefully to my arm, and I hear the regular, beep, beep, beep, that must be my heartbeat. I hear her swear as the beeps start to slow down, and I hear Amy, despite her best attempts to avoid me hearing, whisper, **"What's wrong with him?"**

"**Well apart from the fact that he has broken ribs, a mangled back and chest, and brain trauma…his heart is beginning to stop. He's dying Amy."**

* * *

><p><em>Will the Doctor ever recover from this brutal attack? Will he live? <em>

_I wanted to keep him in character, so that's why although he is being tortured, he keeps coming out with the wisecracks!_

_Hope you enjoyed it! _


	9. Regeneration?

I hear Amy gasp as the heart monitor started to show my two heartbeats slowing. **"Maybe it's broke." **I joke quietly, wincing at the effort it took. River shook her head slowly, muttering, **"Definitely not, its brand new."**

Amy kneels beside me, taking my hands in her own, staring me in the eyes. **"Doctor! You have to hold on! For me, please!" **She whispers. I smile weakly at her, feeling the life ebb out of me. **"If only it was that easy." **I say, before looking up at River, slightly amused to see that she looks on the verge of crying. **"Never thought I would see that! Doctor Song crying over poor little me, you would think I was dying!" **I whisper feebly, making her half smile.

I close my eyes, and in doing so, to my horror, feel the familiar tug I experience whenever I am regenerating. I see yellow light coming towards me, but I try to fight. _I don't want to regenerate! _I scream internally. _Amy will never look at me the same again! _

"**River, what's happening?" **I hear Amy ask quickly, and hear a muffled reply of, **"He's starting to regenerate, but he's trying to block it." **

"**Will it work?" **

A pause, then a sigh. **"It's a slim chance, but if he has the strength, he could pull back."**

I start to moan, as I feel an unnatural force dragging me forward. I clench my teeth in agony, and dig my fingers into the mattress, as my whole world turns into an eerie yellow-ish light. **"No! Now's not the time!" **I whisper. I jerk involuntarily, and feel my body start to change. **"No! I don't want to!" **I cry out, struggling to control the muscle spasms that are making me jerk around. I feel Amy squeeze my hand reassuringly. **"You'll be okay!"** She cries. **"Just hold on!"**

I open one eye, and stare at Amy, whispering, **"If I do regenerate, and I'm not ginger, your giving me your hair."**

Suddenly, my whole world turns an interesting shade of black.

When I awake, I moan inwardly. Why must every time I wake up, something has to hurt? I try to sit up, but my head is still pounding. I realise I have no shirt on, and touch the bandages that stretch all the way around my back and chest. Someone must have done it, River, I presumed. After a while, I manage to gain the strength to sit up, and immediately I glance at myself in the mirrors that hung all around the room, but thankfully, apart from some bruises and stitches, I look the same. I start to move, and see that Amy has fallen asleep in a chair next to my bed. Smiling, I poke her with a finger, causing her to jump a mile in the air. **"Wakey wakey." **I whisper, my voice still hurting.

"**Doctor! River, he's okay!" **She squeals, jumping on me and hugging me tightly, causing me to wince. **"Whoa…easy there!" **I laugh, but I am feeling remarkably better considering I had previously been dying. **"What happened when I was…asleep?" **I demand, looking at River who had just walked in, looking genuinely pleased and happy.

"**Brain trauma cleared, and I could only bandage your back and ribs, but you'll live." **She grins, but stands at the door. I roll my eyes, and gesture for her to join in the hug-fest, and she grins, before hugging me as well.

"**Thanks, mummy." **I wink at her when she stands back, and she looks as if she is about to slap me, but I gesture to myself. **"Can't attack an invalid!" **I point out, and she contents herself with rolling her eyes, and leaving the room.

I look at Amy again, who is grinning manically. **"If your like this now, I can't wait till Christmas." **I say, causing her to laugh, then frown.

"**You could have died, Doctor! All because of me!"** She whispers, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. I stare at her with a mock smile.

"**But if I had let you go, and you died, my soul and heart would have died with you." **I murmur, causing her to look at me with tenderness, before she kisses me. I pull her onto the bed, and she leans her head on my shoulder, playing with the ends of my hair.

"**Thank you, Doctor." **She whispers into my ear.

"**My pleasure Pond." **I reply, taking in every detail of her face, that I assumed I would never see again. We kiss again, her hands playing with the buttons of my shirt, and mine caressing her face, before I settle with kissing her on the jaw. **"If River walks in right, she will probably make you leave for making the patient too excited." **I whisper, even though every atom in my body wanted to continue. She pouts, and waves a finger at me. **"I will get you eventually. Even if I have to lock us in your room." **She purrs, before sitting back on the seat.

"**I wouldn't have it any other way." **I wink, resulting in us both laughing.

River returns, holding a tray of breakfast, a glass of orange juice, stacks of toast and scrambled eggs. **"Thanks waitress." **I wink, making her scowl playfully.

"**Where's my tip then?" **She demands, pouting. I chuck a piece of toast at her weakly, which she shoots mid-air, and we watch it silently disappear into dust. Then we look at each other's bewildered expressions, and start to laugh hysterically. When I start yelping in pain because of my ribs, the expression on my face must have been amusing, because they continue laughing, and I roll my eyes. **"It's like I'm surrounded by children!" **I mutter comically, resulting in two pointed, cheerful glares. **"Women…." **Then, despite the fact that it was intended as an insult, we all fall about, laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Everything's nice and happy now!<em>

_For how much longer?_

_Next chapter- River returns to StormCage, so Amy and the Doctor visit an old museum, where they meet a foe that they have already seen before together….whatever you do…Don't Blink!_


	10. River Leaves, and The Angels Return

_This chapter, and any further chapters I write about the Weeping Angels, are dedicated to RosalieHale1997! She has really made my day today by the most amusing e-mail ever! _

_Thanks to all my reviewers as well, you make my day!_

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, despite River's protests, I manage to get out of bed. Every movement hurt, but it was against my hyperactive personality to lie in bed all day. Plus the thought of River flying my Tardis gave me a good reason…<p>

Amy holds onto my arm, and slowly, but surely, we trudge down to the console room. River is standing there, checking a few monitors, but before she can pull a lever, I feebly poke her arm. **"My Tardis! Not yours, mine!" **I yelp, before lovingly touching a couple of the levers, grinning at Amy sheepishly. I wander around the core, using the edges as a balance, muttering things about how women shouldn't drive, especially Tardises. As I take the brakes off, I beam from ear to ear, relishing in the noise I love so much.

"**Do you seriously have to leave that on?" **She complains, her perfectionist nature getting the better of her, but I nod stubbornly.

"**Flying my Tardis without the brakes on, is like driving a car with no music." **I point out, making Amy laugh.

"**Oh alright then. I should probably be going back to StormCage anyways, they'll probably be searching for me." **She sighs, and I come closer to her.

"**Why don't you stay here with us?" **I ask, gesturing to me and Amy, who was nodding earnestly. I run a hand awkwardly through my hair, muttering, **"You did save my life, so I owe you." **

She shakes her head, but looks pleased at the invitation. **"I can't, I need to go back…" **She trails off.

"**Why?" **I ask curiously.

She shakes her mane of curls, putting a finger on my lips. **"Spoilers." **She whispers. When she takes her finger away, I mutter, **"I hate it when you say that. It's so annoying!" **She laughs and shakes her head again, knowing that I was teasing. Even if I wanted to know, I couldn't, because our time lines would become mixed up, and time holes could erupt, and we didn't want that.

A few jibes about woman driving and a quip about how I'm not in full capability to drive later, we arrive outside her cell at Stormcage. She hugs Amy good-bye, telling her, only half-jokingly to behave, making Amy blush, but laugh. She then turns to me, and smiling, we embrace. **"Thanks again River…for everything." **I whisper, and she nods. **"This wont be the last time I see you, Doctor. We'll see each other soon enough." **

We watch her leave, and she turns round, blowing a kiss at both of us,before the door swings close behind her. I turn to Amy, who is watching me for any signs of pain, but I only feel the sadness I always get when River leaves. Already I missed her patronising tone, and they way she insulted me, but how she was always just...there. I put an arm around Amy kissing her cheek. **"I don't know about you, but I could really go with fish fingers and custard right now!" **I grin mischievously. She rolls her eyes and chuckles. I put on my best Scottish accent, which I have begun to perfect through constant teasing to Amy, and say, **"Don't you want a battered Mars Bar, Pond? Or some of that ginger drink?" **I tease, kissing her on the nose. She bats my hand away, saying, **"You eat fish fingers and custard! You can't talk!" **

I laugh, and set the co-ordinates of the Tardis to Earth, Scotland.

We are both sitting down on the swivelly chair that has entertained me so much during the rare dull periods on the Tardis (those being when Rory was around and moaning about how the Tardis didn't have air con, which was absolutely preposterous, why would it need air con!) when it happens. A huge bang, and I fell gravity turning as we tumble almost synchronised to the floor, making me gasp in pain. **"Why does everyone have an obsession with hurting me?" **I muttered, rubbing my chest. I turn to Amy, who looks okay, but is nursing a bruised elbow. **"You okay?" **I ask quickly, concerned, but she waves it away. **"It's only a bruise." **

I stand up, pulling Amy up after me, before pressing a string of commands on the touch screen control pad. **"Hmm…" **I feel myself freeze, raw icy terror coursing through my red blood cells. and Amy notices, staring at me with fear. **"Doctor? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" **She demands fiercely.

I turn to her, feeling numb. **"It wasn't something outside the Tardis that caused us to crash…it was an outside force." **I whisper, feeling my staccato heart beat with a shaking hand. She looks at me, confused, before I explain by turning the monitor towards her. She peered at it, and took one look at the outside view of the Tardis…surrounded by a horde of chipped, marble angel statues with their heads in their hands. She cries out, and jerks back, as if the screen has burnt her.

"**Is it...them?" **She asks, her voice no more than a whisper.

I nod, dumbly. **"It's them. The Weeping Angels. They've crashed the Tardis, and we're are stuck here."**

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it!<em>

_For the record, Battered Mars Bars look horrible, but they taste absolutely amazing! And Irn Bru is tasty! I could drink it all day!_

_And the Scottish jibes will continue, dont worry!_

_Next Chapter- The Weeping Angels are back, and with a vengeance. How will the still injured Doctor, and Amy escape this time, when their only means of escape is out of use?_


	11. The Angels Attack

I slump onto the seat, holding my head in my hands, feeling defeated. I take the sonic out my pocket, rolling it between my hands, thinking. **"What can we do…"** I growl quietly, thoughts spinning around my mind like a clock-work machine.

Amy sits beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look at her. **"Can we not fly the Tardis?"** She demands, and, almost as an answer, the whole Tardis shakes, sending us crashing into each other.

"**Does that answer your question?" **I almost smile, despite the fact that the Angels are trying to break in.

"**Could they break in?" **She asks quietly, obviously in case they can hear us. I nod, unsurely.

"**It would take them a while, but there seems to be a lot of them." **I sigh, before standing up, checking the monitor again. Only a handful of Angels remain, but they are ramming the door, trying to get it open. I glance at the inside of the door, and see that the hinges are groaning in complaint. I use the control pad to scan the outside of the Tardis, and I see that some are behind the Tardis, trying to push it over. I drop the sonic into my jacket pocket, before pulling down the tube I use to communicate with people from inside the Tardis.

"**Hey, you Angels! Yes, I can see and hear you!" **I call into the tube. Amy stands beside me, taking my hand, smiling reassuringly at me. We look at the monitor, and see that they have froze. **"Now, I want you to listen, and to listen carefully. Back away from my Tardis, right now, or I will have to…do some stuff I will regret!" **Crossing my fingers, I sigh, as they don't move. I look at Amy, and know she will probably kill me after this, but I can't let her go outside.

Mustering all of my acting skills, I put a hand over my mouth, pointing at the air behind her. Immediately, she turns around, and I attach the safety straps that I always forget to use to her wrists. She turns round, her mouth set in the perfect "O" shape. She tries to prise it off, but I sonic it, which tightens it, but not too tight that it will hurt her. She stares into my eyes, and I know she thinks what I have done is despicable. **"I'm sorry Amy, but I can't put you in danger anymore." **I whisper, kissing her forehead.

"**You are not going out there alone!" **She yells, forgetting the situation that we are in. Although I can literally feel my heart breaking, She is still trying to rip the strap off, but it refuses to budge. I turn around, clenching my fist as not to turn around and kiss her. **"Doctor! You can barely even walk!" **She yells, and I ignore her, walking slowly towards the door. Once I place my hand on the handle, I half turn, saying, **"Trust me. I'm the Doctor."**

The first thing I do is close the door, and stare at all the Angels. **"I told you, to leave." **I say, but there is no response. Already, my eyes are starting to sting with the effort to not blink. **"What do you want!" **I demand, and see that all their arms are pointing towards the Tardis. Realisation hits me, and if it were a ton of bricks, like the pun suggests, then I would be flat on the floor by now. I point at each one of them, saying. **"Your all starving…you used the last of your energy to crash my beloved Tardis, and now you want to feed off the energy!" **I have to keep changing which one I'm looking at, and the strain of keeping my eyes open is taking its toll. **"Well, your not getting it, while I'm still alive!"** I say menacingly. **"You know, it is really annoying how you don't speak…" **I sigh, and raise the sonic, pointing it to the nearest one, enabling it to speak. **"The Doctor will give the Angels the Tardis, or The Doctor and his companion will be destroyed." **It hisses, its voice sounding oddly disjointed.

I chew the inside of my lip, mulling things over. Subtly, I flip the sonic backwards in my hands, aiming it at the door of the Tardis, where I can still hear Amy yelling abuse at me, about how if I don't die, she will kill me herself, and I know she is only half-joking. I squeeze the trigger, which seals the door, before ducking under their outstretched arms, running towards the Forest. **"Look at me! I have the key to the Tardis! Whoever wants it, come get it!" **I yell, trying, and succeeding to draw their attention to me. I hear them move towards me, but I keep running, gasping and panting as my not-so healed ribs and whipped back start to throb excruciatingly, and I know, if it comes to a race, I will not make it to the finish line.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed! Again, it is dedicated to RosalieHale1997!<em>

_Next Chapter- With the Doctor trapped as the Angels close in, and Amy stuck in a broken Tardis, how can they get out of this one? _


	12. Trapped

I pace the small, abandoned hut, hidden by a copse of trees. I grunt, and hold my chest again, muttering insults to that Knuckles man, for leaving me like this. I pull out my walkie talkie, and hold the button in, whispering, **"Amy? Amy can you hear me?" **The signal should send back to the Tardis, but I hear only static, then realise, she is probably ignoring me. **"Listen to me Amy, you know I only want what's best you for, I love you Amy, don't ignore me." **

"**How is this what's best for me?" **I hear her hiss into the speaker. Breathing a huge sigh of relief that she is okay.

"**The Daleks already used you as a weapon against me, I didn't want it to happen again, and your safer there." **

"**What about you? You have barely healed ribs, and your back looks like someone tried to rip five layers of skin off with their teeth!" **She hisses again, and despite her anger and the fact that we were surrounded by Angels, I start to laugh.

"**Someone's in a good mood." **I murmur, but luckily for myself, she doesn't hear. **"Look, I'll wait here, then I'll take a longer way around, and make my way back! The Tardis needs time to restart, and this is the perfect way!" **

"**Getting yourself killed is the perfect way?" **She demands, and I shrug, even thought she can't see me.

"**If you have a better plan, I'll go with it. I'm sort of improvising right now." **I admit, and I hear her sigh.

"**Get your Time Lord butt back here ASAP, okay?" **She asks, obviously feeling defeated.

I hesitate, before saying, **"So, you won't kill me then?" **

A long pause, before, **"Depends how fast you get back here." **

I laugh, before pocketing it, taking my trusty sonic out of my pocket. I peered through the broken window, and I see no Angels, thankfully. I sit back on a half-broken chair, running my hands impatiently through my hair. To re-trace my steps would be stupid, but to take the long way back, would still not give enough time for the Tardis to fix itself. I grinded my teeth, leaning back on the chair, leaning only on two legs.

**Crash**

I jumped out the seat, feeling my pulse rate rapidly increase, as I hold the sonic almost like a gun. I stand up, slowly turning around, knowing that I wouldn't want to see what was there. An eternity later, I have fully turned, and stand frozen, staring at the deformed, teeth-bared face of a group of Angels. There teeth looked as if they wanted to tear my skin off, with their eyes wide open, glaring at me. I keep at least three in my sight, and do a quick headcount as I slowly back away. All the Angels are here, when I counted at the Tardis, there was forty, and there was forty here now. I look out the corner of my eye out the window, and see a few Angels, in the process of heading back to the Tardis.

Heading back to Amy. Flashing my sonic at The Angels near me, more to fool them into thinking that I actually knew what I was doing that to do any harm, I quickly vault out the other window, which the glass had been blown out of.

An unbeatable force drags me back, and I cant help yelling, as I turn, to see that two Angels had been holding onto the edge of the hut, waiting for me. One of them held my jacket by the cuff, and other had my arm in a vice-like grip. I struggle, but it is impossible to break its grip. I try to shrug my jacket off, but there isn't enough room, so I do the only thing I can do, and pull out the sonic, so I can hear what they want to say. I point it at the one who is holding my wrist, and hear a raspy voice say, **"Give us the key to the energy box." **

"**It. Is. A. TARDIS!" **I yelp, **"What's not to get? Time And Relative Dimension In Space! Tardis! Tarr-Dis!" **I say, as if talking to a baby. I feel the grip of the Angel holding my arm tighten, and I gasp as the cuts the rope made re-open. **"Okay, that was totally uncalled for." **I mutter, trying to stall for time.

* * *

><p>Amy was still trying to escape the grip of the stupid safety strip that was refusing to let go of her wrist, framing the insults that she would throw at the Doctor when he made it back. She still loved him, without even a shadow of a doubt, but his constant need to protect her and risk his life, was sweet and kind, but annoying when she thinks he doesn't realise, if he dies, she didn't think she would be able to carry on normal life without him. She tries to bite the strap free, but it doesn't yield. She reaches for the walkie talkie, intending to hurl abuse at him, but she realises he has left it on, and he can hear him.<p>

"**Let me go!" **She hears him yell, and feels a thrill of fear as she hears him grunt in pain. **"Let go of my arm, you stupid, stupid statue!" **

His repetition of the word stupid worried her the most. She knew he had an aversion to that word, thinking it inappropriate and harsh, and the fact that he was using it, worried her.

She felt the Tardis shake again, and slipped, but the safety strap kept her standing, but she stared in shock at the walkie talkie, which had slipped out her grasp. It was lying on the floor a few metres away. Cursing the Doctor and his over-protectiveness, she crouched down, and tried to reach for it, but her fingers just brushed it, and she stamped her foot in anger, and felt the whole world wobble slightly, and she knew some of the Angels must have returned….

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Next Chapter- The Final Chapter in the Angel Story, but will they make it out alive? Or will their be a tragic accident…?**

**Again, this chapter is for RosalieHale1997, with her jokes that are leaving me nearly crying with laughter!**


	13. Bye bye Angels!

Amy struggled to get her thoughts working; she was too worked up, about being trapped in the Tardis by this stupid strap, and the fact that The Doctor was in danger. She tried to reach the communicator again, but it was still out of reach. She felt the blue box tilt slightly, and knew they were still trying to get in. She stood up, and peered at the monitor, seeing the stone angels face contorted by snarls of rage as they attacked their prey.

When she felt it tip again, she held on tightly, but then saw that the communicator was beginning to slide down towards her, and she knew if she didn't grab it, it would slide down, and away, out of reach. She crouched, in almost a feral position, her hand outstretched, and watched as it slid towards her, and before it could slide past, she grabbed it, pulling it to her chest. With a whoop of triumph and delight, she pressed the button, calling, **"Doctor? Can you hear me?"**

* * *

><p>I can feel my eyes beginning to burn as the strain of watching two angels starts to become evident. I try to talk to Amy, but she doesn't respond, which, not that I would ever admit to her, frightens me, especially as the angels numbers have decreased slightly. I sigh, drumming my fingers on my thigh, when suddenly, I feel a small tingling inside of me. It starts off gently at first, but soon, I feel pure, raw energy coursing through me, making my hairs stand on end, and making me feel more alert to my surroundings. The Tardis must be re-fuelled by now, probably taking in the lost carcasses of energy that the Angels leave.<p>

**"Doctor? Can you hear me?"** I hear a frantic voice call through the communicator, making me feel relieved.

**"Amy! Are you alright? Are the Angels there?" **I ask frantically, whilst keeping a beady eye on the two Angels.

"**I'm fine, but some of them are surrounding the Tardis. There was a weird noise, but I think it's fixed now."**

**"She's fixed." **I correct automatically, feeling defensive. **"Right...this is going to sound as if I have gone crazy, but Amy, you have to do what I tell you to do."**

**"What is that?" **She asks, sounding apprehensive.

I bite my lip, before saying, **"Your going to fly the Tardis."**

An awkward pause, before I hear her struggle to regain speech. **"Me? Bu...what? How? I..cant!" **

**"You can, Amy!" **I stress, feeling slightly impatient as I feel the salt water burning my eyes. **"I'll sonic myself, so the Tardis can easily find me, all you have to do is press a few levers, which you can reach!" **I explain.

I hear her deliberate, but then, sounding resigned, she says, **"Okay fine. What do I do?" **

Before I explain, I take the sonic with my free hand, and blast it on myself, feeling the green rays powering myself. **"Right, blue thingy, beside the gyroscopic stabiliser, pull it towards you."**

**"The blue thingy beside the what?" **

**"The blue thingy beside the small black pole with a ball on top!"**

**"...Found it!"**

**"Okay, now, type in on the keyboard, "Follow the sonic, by the way, fish fingers and custard are nice""**

**"Why the Hell did you make it so long!" **

**"Because it would have been obvious otherwise!"**

**"You are so weird!"**

**"My eyes are burning here, Pond!"**

**"Right, sorry!"**

I look up, and see a familiar blue box, slowly starting to materialise, and I breath a sigh of relief. I raise the sonic, and quickly point it at the door, sending them flying open. I faintly see a ginger standing there, with one wrist dangling mid-air, attached by a cord. I point the sonic, and it snaps, and her arm flies to her side. **"Keep an eye on them!" **I yelp quickly, as she runs towards me. Once she is outside, and watching them carefully, I blink rapidly, kneading my eyes like dough. **"Took your time!" **I mutter, and look up to see Amy is fuming at me. **"You can yell at me later!" **

**"Well how do you propose I get you out of there?" **She enquires saracastically.

**"Hey...I got you away from the Angels! Its your turn!" **I joke, but she looks deadly serious as she takes the cuff of my jacket in two hands, intently staring at the Angel.

I realise what she is about to do, and appalled, I start yelling, **"Dont you dare! Dont you dare rip my jacket!"**

**"Its the only way! Plus you have thousands of them in your clothes room!" **

**"...but this is the first time I've worn this one!" **I whine.

**"Well now its the last." **I stare at her, once she has ripped the cuff in two, freeing my arm.

**"Your so savage!" **I yelp, but sigh. With one problem taken care of, I am able to slip my arm out the jacket, before prising it off, landing with a thump on the ground. After glaring at Amy, we run backwards into the Tardis, keeping our eyes on the Angels.

Once inside, I run to the consoles, and rapidly start making instructions for our escape, but I hear Amy whisper something from where she is standing, and turn, to see, in the darkest corner of the room, where the light barely breathes its energy, there are a clump of Angels, with their heads in their hands. **"How did they get in?" **She whispers, coming to stand beside me.

**"When you ripped my poor jacket, I presume." **

**"How do we get them out?"**

**"I'm going to do something, incredibly stupid and reckless, and when I do, you hold on to whatever you can, and don't let go." **She nods, alarmed by my seriousness, and hold onto the bar at the bottom of the consoles. Quickly, I run and open the doors to the Tardis, earning a stare from Amy, before I hop up the stairs, turning to the Angels.

**"I was fine with you holding me up, but the moment you messed with my Tardis, and Amy, you sign a death warrant that cannot be withdrawn. I hope you've got strong grips, Angels, because we're about to go on a full speed rollercoaster, to which there is no way of escape, except the front doors."**

I pull the nearest lever towards me, and cling tightly to the handle, grinning as we flew up in the air, towards the stars, and hear the Angels, one by one, begin to tumble out, crashing to a halt thousands of feet below. I look at Amy, who grins at me, mouthing, **"Nice one!"**

When I glance behind and see there is no Angels left, I let go of the handle, causing me to career towards the door, feet first, but I grab the edge of the door with my feet, before pulling it closed, falling to a heap on the floor. I look up to see that Amy is standing up, and running towards me. I stand up, opening my arms, but I feel a stinging pain on my right cheek. **"That's for running off without me again." **She says, before putting her lips on mine.

When we have finished, I put an arm on her shoulder, and she says, with a slight seductive tone, **"You know, I've never seen your room." **

* * *

><p><em>The tragic accident? The Doctors jacket gets ripped.<em>

_RIP jacket!_

_I hope you enjoyed!_


	14. Amys Revenge

I grin lopsidedly at Amy as her eyes widen at the sight of my room. She takes in the clutter of seemingly junk I have gathered from over the centuries, and smiles at the sight of the Tardis coloured theme. The double bed was pushed against the blue walls, and was covered in various novels and magazines. She picked one book up, staring at the cover. **"Its written in Old Gallifreyen, you wouldn't understand it." **I say as way of explanation, kicking my shoes off on the already messy floor, debris from various time travelling adventures taking up the maximum amount of floor.

I lie back on the bed, pushing the books off with one hand, watching her stare around the room, before approaching a clumsily assembled shelf, nearly falling off with the weight of thousands of tiny wooden carvings. **"What are these?" **She asks, picking one up, holding it to the light. I blush slightly, before muttering, **"Sometimes I get bored on here, and I make these, as a way of remembering." **

She picks up a slightly larger carving of a tall girl, wearing a mini-skirt and had long flowing hair, that sat at the front. **"Is this me?" **She asks, looking awed. I nod, and lower my head, not looking at her.

**"Its beautiful!" **She says, staring at me.

**"Well its meant to be you, so obviously it is." **I answer truthfully. She blushes, but is smiling broadly. She returns the carving, and sits in front of me, kissing me. I lean forward, kissing her back with a passion that all the strength in the world could not withstand.

Soon, she was lying under me, and I was decorating her jaw hungrily with light kisses, as she started to unbutton my shirt, which made me complain reluctantly. **"Amy..." **She merely looks at me, winking slightly, making me smile. I kiss her mouth again, running my hands over her thighs, drinking in every inch of her. How long I had longed to be with her, to make her happy!

**"If we dont stop, we never will!" **I whisper finally, finishing with a swift kiss. She pouts playfully at me, **"Spoil sport!" **

She rests her head against me again, her hair tickling my nose, and her head tucked into the nook of my neck. One of my hands held her own, the other, was on her opposite shoulder. **"I love you, Amy." **I whisper, before she can fall asleep on me.

**"I love you too."** She replies, her voice filled with care and sincerity.

* * *

><p>Amy woke with a start, her barely awakened eyes straining against the light. She turned, to see that the Doctor was sleeping against her, their bodies almost merged together. She smiled as she remembered last night, but then the memories of him running off to fight the Angels remained strong. Grinning mischeviously, she slowly prised his strong grip off her, replacing herself with one of his many, soft pillows. She quickly ducked, pulling a dusty pair of handcuffs from under his bed. She had hidden them, a relic from her days as a kiss-o-gram, when they first arrived at his room, for revenge.<p>

She stood up, chuckling as she heard him moan in his sleep, before moving his floppy hair out of his eyes. She felt him freeze in his sleep, and heard him mutter, **"Its just a dream, how could it have come true?" **She freezes, her eyes narrowed, breathing rate slowed. Was he talking about..._that _dream? How did he know?

Feeling a lot less guilty, she clips one end of the handcuffs to the metal headboard, and, seeing the ropes have still left bloody gashes in his wrists, she clips the other end further up his arm, snapping it shut with all her might.

* * *

><p>I woke to a sharp pain in my lower arm, making me squirm. Half-asleep, I roll over, but feel something tug at my arm. <strong>"Wassgoinon?" <strong>I groan, trying to sit up. I look up to see Amy standing there, looking furious. **"What did I do this time?" **I mutter mildly.

**"Well, this was originally revenge for running off after the Angels and leaving me here, but its about to get a whole lot bigger. You mentioned something about a dream? That couldn't have come true?" **

I freeze, feeling like a startled deer caught in headlights. Logical lies ran through my brain, but I was a terrible liar, so i just muttered pathetically, **"Dont know what your talking about."**

**"How did you know about the dream I had? The dream about you getting knocked out by the Daleks, that came true?" **She yells, making me jump. I try to hug her, but I am jerked back. Stunned, I stare at my arm, where a metal cuff traps my wrist, connected to the headboard.

**"Come on Amy! Your blowing it way out of proportion!" **I yelp, trying desperatley to free myself.

**"Tell me!"**

**"Fine! You kept muttering in your sleep, and it was obviously scaring you, so I...looked at your dream. Then when they took you...and it started to come true...I remembered...so I decided to help you escape!" **I explain in one breath, watching her reaction.

**"You did what! How dare you look at my dreams!" **She yells**, **but seems to calm down, with a knowing and cunning smile.

**"..I wont do it again! Pinky swear!" **I try, desperately. **"Amy? Where are you going? I know that look! Don't you walk out of this room! Amy! Dont you..." **

She had left the room, leaving me stuck on the bed, unable to prise the handcuff off my arm.

* * *

><p><em>Amy got her revenge!<em>

_I realised, I have 19 reviews! It made me feel so happy! :D Its the most reviews I have ever gotten for a story before, and they are all so brilliant and thoughtful, so thank you guys so much!_

_In honour of my reviewers and suscribers, whoever hits the 20th review mark, gets to choose which monster/alien/thing the Doctor and Amy face next! :D_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Allons-y!_


	15. It Begins

_Since RosalieHale1997 was the 20th reviewer, I let her choose which enemy the Doctor and Amy would face, and she chose the Master! So these next few chapters are dedicated to you!_

_Anything in italics is the Tardis!_

* * *

><p>Despite my best efforts, the cuffs would not yield. Muttering random Gallifreyian gibberish, with all the strength I could gather, yanked them back, but it only rattled the metal headboard, shaking the whole bed.<p>

**"Amy! This isn't funny! Get back here!" **I yell, until my voice goes hoarse.

_"Picked a feisty one this time, didn't you Doctor?"_ I hear the Tardis say, in Gallifreyan as usual, so no one else could understand. This was our customary way of communicating.

**"Shut up!" **I snap, feeling defensive.

_"You looked at her dream, she tied you to a bed. Isnt that what the humans call, even?"_

**"No its not! I had a reason! I was concerned!"**

_"But you still haven't figured out what to be concerned about." _

Halfway through trying to bite the cuff off, this statement makes me freeze. **"What are you talking about?"**

_"Did you not notice it? Anything odd, out of place in the dream? A distinct sound?"_

**"There was a sort of...beat to it, yes." **I reply, thinking hard.

_"And what did it sound like?"_

**"I dunno! Like...drums? A double heartbeat...played out on drum-" **I am paralysed with fear at the very thought. **"NO! Its...impossible!"**

_"Is it?"_

**"Yes! I watched him die! I held him in my arms, and felt the life ebb out of him!" I yell, shaking with fury and fear.**

_"Hes a Time Lord."_

**"Yes, and he didn't regenerate!" **I say, almost smugly.

_"How do you know he didn't?"_

Trembling, I struggle to breathe out a single sentence. **"But...impos-can't happen...hes..."**

_"And your still sitting here because?"_

Snarling now, like a vicious wolverine, I grab the cuffs, trying in vain to slip my hands through them. **"Amy! I'm serious now! Somethings wrong!" **I yell, rattling the handcuffs, creating a loud din. **"Amy!" **

I gathered all the anger and rage I was feeling, and with a determination I hadn't felt in a while, pulled. I stared, my jaw nearly touching the floor, as I took in the damage. I had ripped the headboard right off the bed.

With the headboard clanging behind me, occasionally hitting the back of my knees, causing them to buckle momentarily, I swung open the door, to see Amy standing there, her hand on the knob. **"What the?" **She yelps, seeing me dragging the headboard.

With my free hand, I take her hands in my own, before staring deep into her attentive green eyes. **"Listen to me Amy, this is important. Remember the dream?" **She nods, and I continue, **"It had a background noise, didnt it? A sort of beat?"**

**"Drum beats...thats what I thought it was.." **She offers limply, sending jolts of fear through me. I pull her hands towards me, placing them on my bandaged chest, over my double hearts, and I see her recoil with surprise.

**"Like that, yeah!...What's wrong with that?" **She demands, and as an answer, I run off towards the control room.

The customary banging and whirring that the Tardis makes greet me as I run into the console room, bounding straight over to the consoles, checking everything. Everything was in place...he looked up and scanned the monitor, but froze, seeing that, instead of on auto-pilot, the Tardis was heading towards London. I spun on my heel, turning to face a bewildered Amy. **"Did you touch anything?" **I demand, eyes narrowed. She tilts her head, looking bemused.

**"You think I know how to navigate this thing?" **She demands, and I nod slowly.

**"Sorry, but I had to double check..."**

**"Whats wrong?"**

The demon from my past was haunting me, and we could die at any second...

**"Do you remember a politician...a man called...Harold Saxon?" **

She nods, smiling slightly. **"Oh yeah, that was that English bloke, wasn't it? He seemed nice. Never voted for him though..."**

**"Why not?" **I urge.

**"'Caus there was another guy...I think his name was John Jacobs? Yeah, I liked him better."**

I slump in the swivelly chair, holding my head in my hands. **"This is not happening..."**

**"What has this Harold guy got to do with us?" **She demands, sititng beside me. I look up at her, sighing.

**"He's not just anyone. He's a...Time Lord. His name...is the Master."**


	16. My Name Is the Master

**"How is that possible? You told me you were the only Time Lord left!" **She accuses, but looks concerned. I nod slowly, still trying to wrap my head around the events unfolding.

**"I was. He...died years ago...was shot...but he never regenerated! How can this happen! And how is he controlling my Ta****rdis?" **I jump to my feet, and Amy stands too, evidently thinking I had a plan of sorts.

**"How can he still be alive?" **She asks quietly, and I turn to her gravely.

**"I know this may terrify you...so brace yourself..." **I take in a deep breath, steadying myself. **"Haven't the foggiest."**

I run round the controls, attempting to regain control, and take us as far away from London as possible, but, I couldn't control our movement. Neither Amy nor I moved a muscle, even blink when we landed.

Eventually, we glanced at each other, and I outstretched my hand, which she takes in her own. **"Dont even think about it." **She whispers, squeezing my hand.

**"Don't think about what?" **I ask vaguely, although I was planning it in my head.

**"Leaving me here." **

**"I wont. Pinky swear." **I promise, and together, we leave the Tardis.

The first thing I register, is the snow. It is crushed under our feet, and I can feel the coldness already numbing me. We glance at each other, before I lock the Tardis, and we step away. What should be the noisy, claustrophobic Trafalgar Square, is deadened silence. **"Where is everyone?" **Amy whispers, as if afraid of disrupting the silence.

I check my watch, which also registers as a calender for other universes, and I switch to London mode. **"Its Christmas Day." **I say softly. **"Nearly 3pm." **I look at Amy, who is looking distant and far away. I nudge her gently, and she blinks, before smiling at me.

**"Just trying to remember the last normal Christmas I ever had." **

**"Normal doesn't exist." **I reply, squeezing her hand. She laughs, and then turns slightly serious.

**"So this...Master guy. Where is he?" **I squint against the glare of the snow, casting my eyes around the empty square.

**"Probably hiding somewhere." **I respond, before locking the Tardis, and we started walking cautiously through the white oblivion. Nothing has escaped Jack Frost's icy grip, the lake is frozen over, from what I can see, at least five inches of raw ice, the trees are wearing white hats, and a nearby squirrel attempts to gnaw off some bark. **"It's so busy.." **I whisper, earning a smirk from Amy.

**"What should we do?" **She asks, and I sigh. Why does everyone expect me to come up with brilliant plans? Occasionally I could, but my fuel gauge of energy was currently on low.  
><strong>"Find people." <strong>I say, in a tone that suggests I know what I'm doing. She nods, and we continue walking out of the Square, hand in hand, when she suddenly stops, pointing towards a shuffling figure. **"Bingo." **She whispers, and I smile, before we slowly set off.

The figure is quite small, and shuffles along as if unsure it is able to support its body. **"Is it human?" **Amy asks quietly, and I swiftly nod.

**"Yep, I can tell."**

**"How?" **

**"I'm a magician." **

**"Shut up."**

**"Make me."**

After side-stepping to avoid Amy slapping my arm, we glare playfully at each other, before we sight the figure step into a shabby looking flat. I run forward, jamming my foot in the door to keep it wedged open, before pulling Amy in after me. We look at each other, and I shrug, before we awkwardly squeeze ourselves up the tiny, dilapidated staircase, that is missing a few steps.

A door clicks shut, and we stand in front of it, staring trans-fixedly at the red, chipped door. **"Hmm." **I murmer, pulling the sonic out of my tweed jacket inside pocket.

**"Doctor..." **Amy says warningly, but I wave her off.

**"We are respected members of the MI5, 007." **I grin, and she stares at me.

**"How do you know James Bond?"**

**"...I got bored...Theres alot of movies!"**

**"You keep getting weirder."**

**"Shut up!" **

I press the button, and the door lock clicks open. Pushing it open easily, I hold the physic paper up, the other hand raised calmly in the air. **"I am the Doctor, MI5. This is my assistant...Ginger." **

**"Seriously?" **She hisses, and I nod. A small family, with two teenage children who stare at us, are sitting huddled around a broken, ancient television.

**"What seems to be the problem?" **I look to the right, where a young man, with sharp blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that stood up in spikes, takes down his hood.

**"Luke, it's starting!" **The youngest child, who couldn't have been more than 7, squeals excitedly.

**"What's starting?" **I bark, earning a look from this Luke fellow.

**"The Queens Speech. Sally loves watching it every year. Last night, they announced a special surprise." **He says, shrugging as if he had better things to worry about. Staring at us, he sits down on the couch, which has holes and tears, staring intently at the screen.

Amy and I look at each other, before standing behind them.

A countdown.

10...I hold the back of the couch, teeth set, eyes narrowed.

9...Luke glances at me, looking bewildered, but knowing.

8...The screen flickers off, then back on.

7..A scruffy collie licks my hand.

6...The volume is turned up..

5...Impatience...

4...The youngest starts crying

3...We are offered seats, but decline.

2...Nearly there...

1...Amy takes my hand, and squeezes it.

0...

**"Hello, people of Great Britain!" **

Amy's hand flies to her mouth, and she looks how I feel. Appalled, and horrified. I curl my fists, as I take in the image of my oldest enemy, smirking on the Tv screen. **"My name, is the Master."**

* * *

><p><em>Oooh!<em>

_Luke is my favourite guys name, so he will probably be making a reappearance!_

_Thanks again to all my reviewers and subscribers, you guys rock! :D_


	17. Run, Doctor, Run

Amy stares at me, her green eyes vivid with shock. **"How is this possible?" **She hisses, but I wave her away, watching the screen angrily.

**"Some of you may recognize me, as Harold Saxon, and one person..." **He pauses, his blue eyes twinkling with malice. **"Will already know me, for who I truly am, the Master. To everyone else..." **Again with the infuriating pause. He turns, and says something inaudible to someone off screen, and turn back, laughing manically. **"You will vote for me, no matter what your views." **He hisses, and there is a loud bang from behind him.

Suddenly, I am surrounded by yells of pains, as everyone bar me grips their temples, as if demons are trying to break out of them. Shocked, I kneel beside Amy, who is shaking violently. **"Amy? What's wrong? Amy!"**

**"Well, my slaves." **I look back at the screen, hissing. **"You will find anyone who isn't in my power, and you will kill them!" **I look to Amy, whose eyes suddenly turn black for a second, before returning to their usual green. **"And, Doctor...I suggest... that you run." **He says simply, grinning evilly. The screen turns dead, and I shake Amy's shoulders, whispering her name, but she pushes me off violently.

I turn, seeing that the entire family is glaring at me with such hatred in their eyes, except Luke, who looks extremely confused. **"What the hell is going on?" **He demands, looking at me. His youngest sister turns to him, and grabs his arm, but he shakes her off. **"Sally? Whats the matter?" **He asks gently, but as a reply she snarls at him.

I look at Amy, who has broken the bottom off a glass bottle, and is advancing towards me, with the rest of the family weilding kitchen knives. **"Amy?" **I say, strained, but she doesn't reply. Luke appears behind me, and whispers, **"I think we should go..." **

Shaking slightly, despite myself, I nod slowly. Figuring that this fake-Amy would be at the same stupidity level as real-Amy, I yell, **"Oh My Gallifrey!" **And point behind her. She looks at me, as if my word choice makes me insane, and turns, and I dash forward, so when she turns back, I kiss her swiftly, whispering, **"I will find a way to help you, Pond." **

I push Luke out the door, before darting out after him, slamming the door shut, and sonicing the edges. Already they are trying to break down the door, but it should withstand for a good hour. Placing my forehead against the wood, I whisper, **"I love you, Amelia Pond."**

Luke is bent over, massaging his lower chest, causing me to stare at him. **"What's up with you?" **I ask, more hostile than usual. **"And how come your not like them?" **I jerk a thumb towards the battered door. In answer, he takes two strange plastic contraptions out of his ears, which are connected to a slim, purple device with a touch-wheel.

**"What is that?" **I ask, curiously poking it with a finger.

**"Its an Ipod? It plays music?" **He says, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. **"I was listening to it when that dude came on...What happened, man?" **He asks, his eyes heavy with sorrow.

**"I really am sorry, Luke..." **I mutter, unsure what to say. Trying to change the subject, I gesture to his shirt, where blood stains are beginning to appear. **"Did they get you?" **I ask, concerned, but he shakes his head, his blonde hair covering his eyes.

**"Nah...this was from yesterday.." **He coughs, and groans so quietly that I barely hear him.

**"What happened?" **I demand, pushing his hands away, and lifting his shirt slightly. A large, uneven hole, with blackened flesh on the outside, and stained crimson. **"What the hell happened?" **I demand, staring into his intriguingly blue eyes.

He hesitates, before answering, **"Some dude was beating into a guy on the street, so I tried to stop him." **

**"And he stabbed you? Why didn't you go to a freaking hospital?" **I demand, bewildered.

**"Health care costs money? As you can probably tell, we don't have much, and I didn't want to waste it..." **He runs his hands through his hair, tugging the collar of his shirt.

**"Waste it? You got stabbed!" **I yelp, before shaking my head. The door was being attacked again, so I grabbed his arm, pulling him along.

The icy breeze catches my breath as we step out onto the street. It is filled with people wandering aimlessly through the street, looking...looking for something. I pull Luke along, and we edge down the stairs, keeping our heads down, and we walk slowly, his hood up, breath raspy, me with my hair over my eyes, looking at the ground.

A terror-induced scream causes me to turn involuntarily, and see a woman, of around 30, with the carcasses of bread, from where, I presume, she was feeding birds, suddenly be overcome by a mob of deadly, angry-eyed people. I start to run towards her, to help in some way, but Luke pulls me back, his eyes hard and sad. She is already dead. The mob disperses, obviously off to find another victim, and I run to her, kneeling by her side. Luke takes her pulse, but I know by the look of pain on his face, she has none. As a precaution, I sonic her, ignoring Luke's raised eyebrows, but it only confirms my fears. I turn her head, and see a cut, about the length of my arm, which looks extremely deep. **"He did this..." **I hiss, eyes narrowed, teeth clenched. Luke touches my arm, and I look up to see people walking towards us, yelling, **"Doctor..." **

I stand, and beckon for Luke to follow, and we run, in the opposite direction of the people. **"How do they know who you are?" **Luke pants, and I shrug non-commitedly.

**"The...Master must have broadcasted another show." **I reply.

Luke leads me to a warehouse, which, by the looks of it, was due to be knocked down ten years ago. **"You sure this is safe?" **I ask, and he nods, albeit hesitantly. Together, we work on moving the rubble and wood from the makeshift metal door, and I sonic it open, before we step into a tiny, cramped empty cupboard. We sit down, our knees centimetres from each other, staring at anything else except each other. Finally, Luke breaks the tension. **"Who are you?" **

**"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you." **I joke, blandly. He looks at me with such pain-filled eyes, until I finally sigh, and say, **"Fine! I'm a 907-year old Time Lord from a planet in another galaxy, called Gallifrey, and that man, the Master, is a Time Lord who looked into the vortex and is now insane, so now he wants the enslave the human race and kill me." **I say, in one breath.

Luke pauses, before asking, **"So...whose the girl?" **He notices that I go red, and starts grinning, pushing me with his foot. **"Ohh, is she your girlfriend?" **He asks, with a wolf-whistle.

**"How old are you?" **I ask, blatantly ignoring his question.

**"17 last month." **

**"And why are you not freaking out right now? I mean, your family tried to kill you, and your in a room with a 907-year old alien, yet you seem calm?" **

**"Everything happens for a reason." **He replies, shrugging.

We both freeze, when scrabbling outside, and an occasional accompanied hiss follow suit. Luke and I look at each other, and he fumbles in his jacket pocket, until he brings out a very blunt pocket-knife, which I grab off him, and put inside my own pocket. **"No! No fighting!" **He is about to protest, when the handle of the door starts to rotate...

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it!<em>

_I don't know about you, but I like Luke! And I LOVE saying, Luke looked! :D If you didn't get it, the whole stabbing thing is to emphasize how nice and generally awesome Luke is! :) and I know now that with the NHS, health care doesnt cost anything, but this is set in the future-ish, when the NHS doesn't exist!_

_Thanks muchlys to all my reviewers! :) Allons-y!_


	18. Faster Than I've Ever Run

Two teenagers, a male and female, twins by the extreme similarity, stumbled into the room, slamming the door behind them. The boy had long-ish brown hair, that was swept in a side-fringe, and the girl had long, flowing brunette hair. They both had blue-grey eyes, and expressions of confusion and fear stamped on their, compared to Luke, pale faces. The girl was basically standing on me, and the boy was squeezed against Luke next to the wall. **"Great! Let's have a party!" **I mutter sarcastically.

**"Luke?"**

**"Kai? Kayla? Is that you guys?"**

**"Yeah! Whats happening?"**

**"I dunno, man, its messed up!"**

**"Me and Kayla were at the park with Flops, and all these demented people came at us! It was like something out a zombie apocalypse, man!" **

**"Can we save the chit-chat for later? Your using up the oxygen." **I mutter, causing the boy, Kai, to jump a mile.

**"Who are you?" **

**"I'm the Doctor. Who are you two?"**

The boy pointed to himself and said, **"'Name's Kai, Kai Miller, and this is my sister, Kayla Miller. Are you like a proper Doctor then?" **He asks curiously, as if I am a new toy or something.

**"In a way, yeah." **I reply, before standing up, and looking down at Luke. **"Before this turns into a rave or whatever you teens get up to, I'm going to check their gone." **

Luke immediately stands up, looking grave, and the four of us are pressed tightly against each other now that everyone is standing. I hear Kayla whisper to Kai, evidenly not knowing that I had the hearing of a bat, **"He's hot!" **I feel my cheeks redden, so I focus my attention on Luke, who has begun to speak.

**"Nah, they are after you, Doctor! Let me g-" **

**"No, Luke. Your hurt!"**

**"I'll go." **Kai offers bravely, but looks scared. Kayla pushes him aside, and says, **"No, you guys stay here and-"**

**"No Kayla!" **

**"Don't try to boss me about Kai!"**

**"It's not sa-"**

**"What, so it would be safer for you? No!"**

**"Kai! Kayla! For God's sake, shut up before they find us!" **

I roll my eyes. **"The whole of Britain is out to kill us, and I have the two twins from Hell, Blondie, and no Amy."**

**"He started it!" **Kayla exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger towards her brother.

**"Did not!"**

**"Did too!"**

**"For all that is good and holy in this forsaken Earth, will you two shut up!" **Luke and I say in unison, and we stare at each other, before laughing.

**"Right, I'm away. Stay here an-"  
>"NO!" <strong>A unanimious echo throughout the room.

**"Why don't we all go?" **Luke offers, peaceably. Thinking of no other alternative, we all nod, before I lead the way out of the warehouse.

The first thing I notice when we step out into the frosty air, is the receding snow. What used to be layers and layers, has been reduced to one single thin layer. I gesture for them to follow me, and we walk for a couple of meters, before there is a ringing in my ears. I wince, shaking my head in an attempt to rid myself of it. I can hear _him. _His lulling, yet evil voice transmitting through my head, and by the looks of the Scooby Doo gang that I had at my use, them as well. Kai was hitting his ears, Kayla was bent double, shaking her head like a dog ridding itself of water, and Luke was putting one of the plastic-y things in his ears, offering me the other. I put one in, and hear full blast guitar riffs starting, half deafening me. Kai takes the hint, and pulls out his own music contraption, putting one plastic in an ear and swiftly handing the other to Kayla.

Three songs and a nearly burst eardrum later, I deem it safe enough to take the plastic out. Rubbing my ears resentfully, I looked at Luke. **"What was that?"**

**"It was great music." **He replied, grinning.

Kai and Kayla approach, Kayla looking concerned. **"Doctor?" **I turn to her, questionably. **"I heard the beginning of the broadcast...it was about you...It said something about anyone who was tall, had green eyes and floppy brown hair should be brought to Big Ben...but then I put the earphones in!"**

I nod slowly, digesting the information._ How does he know what I look like? _I think, but can come up with no plausible explanation. **"He's trying to weed out the ones that weren't affected." **I conclude, before motioning, yet again, for them to follow me.

Striding forward, I try to rapidly come up with a solution, but the only few I can think of would result in probable death for one, or all of our mixed-up gang.

A Time Lord from another planet, Two Terrible Twins, An injured blond, and around five minutes before we get noticed...

**"It's not me!" **The scream is echoed throught the street, and I immeditaley shrink back, dragging Tweedle Dee (Kai) with me, and the others follow, keeping their heads down. We hide behind a large bush, and before long, we see a man being dragged along. He looks very tanned, and is small for his age, which I estimated around 40. He has short jagged brown hair that ends at his nose, and grey eyes.

**"They think that's me..." **I whisper, feeling coldness still my double heart. Luke grabs my arm, and says, **"Don't leave! If you hand yourself over, more people will die! The Master will win!" **He whispers urgently, Kai and Kayla backing him up.

The man is resisting fiercely now, his eyes set in determination to flee his captors. A camouflage jeep pulls up, tyres screeching against the gravel, and soldiers file out, in the scarily disciplined way they are. Kayla pulls me back as a man steps out the front of the jeep, after a man in black bows regally at him. **"You have got to be kidding me." **I mutter, and bit my knuckles to stop myself from yelling something at him.

The Master crouches down, pushing the hair out of the man, who is now on the floor with a bloody nose. **"This isn't him, you bumbling idiots!" **He yells, glaring at the nearest soldier, who shrugs. **"Kill this man, and find the REAL Doctor!"**

I spun round, taking in the anxious, young-looking faces of the three adolescents in front of me. **"No matter what happens, it was nice knowing you guys." **I turn to Luke, who seems like the kind of natural leader. **"Make sure they don't kill each other, 'kay?" **

**"You make it sound as if your leaving?" **He says, looking worried. **"They'll kill you!"**

**"They'll have to catch me first." **I reply, a huge grin replacing the tight line that had become so common.

I step out from the bushes, and casually stroll towards them. One soldier has a rifle raised, intending to shoot the poor man, but I easily sonic it, disabling the guns. Before they can even blink, I have disabled every gun.

I stand there, in the middle of an unknown road in the middle of London, staring into the deep pits of the eyes of the man that was the only person that could empathise with me. But how I hated him, with every fibre of my being. Even right now, as we stare at each other, I feel filled with the urge to get rid of the problem, and kill him. Yet, I know I wouldn't.

**"Healer Man makes an appearance, huh?" **He says slowly.

**"You betcha." **

He turns to the soldiers, and snaps, **"Get him then!"**

Before he even finishes his first syllable, I am over the nearest fence, and running, faster than I've ever run.

* * *

><p><em>Kai, Luke and Kayla are my favourite names, so I had to include them!<em>

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Shout out to my reviewers! :D_

_Geronimo!_


	19. The Party Party

One of the things I miss most about Gallifrey, is the lack of need to run. Sure, you might run round the neigherhoud for something to do, but this constant need to run full-speed away from imminent danger and threat took its toll.

Landing softly on the damp grass, I start running again, risking a glance behind me. Yep, they were after me. Nothing less than I had expected, in all fairness.

The rhythmic tune of my boots hitting the tarmac was the only breaker of the otherwise silence that I experienced as I ran down a long road of tall flats. Taking a swift left, towards where the Tardis is parked, I place two hands on the chipped white paint of a fence, and leap over easily, resuming my quick pace.

Twenty men, with air rifles, aimed at me, surrounding my beloved Tardis. One of them, despite the orders of their commandor, shoots at me, and I stare the bullet in the eye, before throwing myself to the right, landing winded on the grass. Picking myself up, I turn, to see the Master standing about twenty or so meters away.

**"Doctor."**

**"Master."**

**"The Game's up, Doctor. Can't run, can't hide. Face it, I've won this time." **He says, radiating glee.

**"The Game's not over until I say it is." **I reply, tilting my head with a smile.

He turns to the other men, and tells them to leave, and with extreme confusion and milling around, eventually they have all dispersed. **"Just me and you, Healer Man. No need to play for the audience." **He whispers.

**"Wasn't playing, Master. How are you alive?"**

**"Ahh, so we come to the crux of the matter." **He steps towards me, his face alight with savage delight. **"Unlike you, who has spent their time running around in a stolen Tardis, helping people, I have been working towards perfecting my regeneration cycle!"**

**"There is no such thing!" **I say adamantly.

**"When you were running around Gallifrey with all band of friends, I was studying the regeneration cycle, and how, with practise, we can extend it. That means, that the process is much slower." **He explains.

I can feel the shadow of doubt and anger threaten to overcome me, as I take this in. Sure, I spent more time with my fellow Time Lord friends, but I still studied hard, and I didn't remember anything about this. **"Pushing the boundaries of your regeneration? Risky! If it had went wrong, you could have died!" **I point out, and he replied with a non-committal shrug.

**"I wanted to do it."**

**"How did you know what I looked like?" **I ask, curiously. **"Since last time, I regenerated." **

**"Are you really asking that question?" **He asks, with a smirk. **"Doctor, everyone knows you. The Cybermen, the Daleks, they are terrified of you! Just the mention of your name..." **He clicks his fingers, **"And you can change the very universe! Of course, you have the pathetic humans, and the Ood, who seem to think that you are some hero, The Oncoming Storm..." **He sighs, and reaches into the lapel of his jacket pocket, taking out a silenced revolver. **"Too bad, the Oncoming Storm will meet his end..." **

**"A revolver? Are you kidding me?" **I ask, barely containing my laughter. He walks until he is right in front of me, the gun aimed at my chest. **"You cannot make fun of humans, yet use one of their war-causing contraptions!" **

**"Yes, I refuse to give you the dignity of having a death worthy of a Time Lord." **He hisses. Whilst I try and work out if I can disable his gun with my sonic before the bullet will reach me, a sudden burst of inspiration fills me.

**"If you kill me, you won't find out where the Tardis key is!" **I say, pretending to look saddened. He looks panicked, and growls.

**"What? Where is it?" **He barks, looking angry.

I reach into my pocket, the other hand still raised. **"Here." **While he is distracted watching me, I suddenly duck, and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him to the floor. Recovering faster, I grab the gun, and disable it, before he pushes me off, his fist connecting with my eye. Hissing in pain, I lash out wildly, hitting his face, before turning, and running away, this time, with a sense of purpose.

* * *

><p>Luke Miller had never been through an experience so random and frightening and exhilarating at the same time. Once the strange Doctor had left, Kayla and Kai had begun arguing about what they should do, and Luke had suggested hiding out in their house, knowing that their parents were at work.<p>

So now, they were seated in their small living room, with their Jack Russell, Flops, barking and whining at them.

**"Luke?" **He looked up, seeing Kai watching him.

**"What are we gonna do?" **He asked, looking worried.

**"Sit tight bro. The Doctor will sort it out." **He answers, half lying. He was scared, they were three teenagers, for God's sake! Not Charlies Angels!

**"And now, A special broadcast from the Master." **

The TV had automatically turned itself on, and the three turned round, shocked and angry, as the stressed, bruised face of the Master came on screen. He was about to speak, when, to Luke's glee and delight, the face of the Doctor replaced him. He looked tired, and his eye was beginning to blacken, but looked chuffed. **"Greetings, people of Great Britain! Guess who!" **His eyes were sparkling with delight.

His face was replaced by a shocked Master, who was bawling at someone off-screen.

**"Can't get rid of me that fast!"**

* * *

><p>I grin at the screen, knowing this is my only chance to sort things out. <strong>"Since this is, apparently, a democratic country, you obviously need more than one candidate, no? So, as of today, instead of having one person to vote for, the Master, you now have two! My name is the Doctor, and this is my official beginning of a new party. The...party party. Vote for me, and you get free bow-ties!"<strong>

I turn the screen off, and smile, knowingly. I recalled what Amy said, about John Jacobs, and hoped, that with another, better option, the hypnosis would wear off, as it did with her.


	20. Lord Doctor and Lady Amelia

**_Thanks muchlys for all the reviews! They really make me verrrry happy! :D _**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>I step out of the now abandoned TV centre, onto the street, where confused-looking people are beginning to mill around aimlessly. A few turn to me, and recognise me from the broadcast, and I clear my throat, before shouting, <strong>"Everyone go home, have Christmas dinner or something." <strong>

Quite quickly, most people have gone, and I see someone standing at the opposite side of the street. Tall, red head, and a smile that I would die for. **"Amy!" **I yell, and she begins to run towards me. I start to run, ignorant of any of my surroundings, the only thing that mattered was reaching Amy.

I leap over a fallen bike, landing hard on the ground, before continuing to run, nearly there...

I dig the heels of my boots in and skid to a halt, and Amy leaps into me, and crashes her lips on mine. I pick her up easily, and kiss her back, our predicament forgotten in our love. She pulls back, and I drink in every detail of her face, saying, **"You've stopped trying to kill me then?" **

**"Shut up!" **She kisses me again, and I run my hands though her silkly red hair. **"I thought I lost you..." **She whispers, her voice no more than a whisper, our green eyes gazing at each other.

**"Amelia Pond, theres one thing you should already know. You will never lose me." **I whisper, and kiss her again. She takes my hands in her own freezing ones, and looks at me, smiling.

**"Your hands are so warm!" **She notes, and I roll my eyes.

**"Time Lord ring any bells?" **I tap her head playfully, and she laughs, but then turns serious.

**"What do we do now?"**

**"Oh, the usual, I suppose. Save the world, get no thanks, run away in the Tardis with you." **She laughs, and I stride off purposely, hand in hand with her.

* * *

><p><strong>"Of all the places." <strong>I hear Amy whisper faintly, and I nod in agreement. She was peering through my binoculars at Buckingham Palace, where, only through the eyes of a Time Lord, or through binoculars, you could see a mini-TV station on the roof.

**"He was always a show off." **I shrug, and take her hand, before I peer around the corner. Two red-vested men stood to attention, their black bear hats covering most of their heads. I approach them confidently, and I can hear Amy's mutters about they were never going to be allowed in. I stand to attention in front of them, and from the inside of my jacket, pull out my physic paper, flashing it at both of them. Immediatley, they salute, and I nod approvingly and haughtily at them, as if these commoners weren't worth my attention.

**"Lord Doctor and Lady Amelia from the country Gallifrey, coming in." **One of them says in their walkie-talkies, and the heavy iron gates swing open, dramatically. **"Go right ahead, your Highness's." **They say, bowing low.

**"Seriously?" **Amy hisses, and I grin goofily at her.

**"It was Lady Amelia or my servant, so be happy!" **I reply softly, and she rolls her eyes at me. I extend my arm to her, and she laughs, before entwining her own around mine.

Another red-vested guard met us, and bowed low, and I nodded regally. **"What does your Highness' require?" **He asks politely, avoiding looking at us.

**"Well if your asking, I could do with a fe-Fine!" **After a pointed look from Amy, I sigh, and say, **"To have a look around!" **I say, slightly dully. He nods, and bows, before leaving. **"One day, Pond! One day..." **

**"So, where to, Lord Doctor?" **She says, her sarcastic Scottish accent seeping through.

**"Well, Lady Amelia, to the roof!" **

We ascend the marble staircase, Amy's face lit up with excitement. I guide her easily through the long, narrow corridors. Pausing to glance at Prince Harrys' door, she turns to me. **"How do you know where to go?" **

**"I've been here before." **

**"When?"**

**"Spoilers!" **I say, imitating River, resulting in both of us laughing.

**"That only works when River does it!"**

**"It works for me!"**

**"Nu-uh!"**

**"Uh-huh!"**

**"Nu-u-Oh! Hello!" **Amy says, staring at the young looking man who has just came out of the room. He is tall, with rosy cheeks and ginger hair that stuck up in random places. He stares at us, looking bewildered.

**"And you are...?" **

**"Lord Doctor and Lady Amelia." **I say regally, extending my free hand.

**"Prince Harry..." **He shakes my hand, before closing the door behind him, standing in the hallway with us.

**"I know this may sound... preposterous, but do you by any chance know how to get to the roof?" **I ask, in my poshest and polite voice I can manage.

He looks confused for a moment, but a mischievous glint enters his eyes. **"Well, obviously I've never been up there..." **He says, winking. **"But if one wanted to, there is a fire exit, round the corner." **He gestures to the end of the corridor.

**"Thank you very...much...your Highness!" **I say, shaking his hand again. Amy looks as if she is about to burst out laughing, and I nudge her, and she coughs out, **"Yeah...thanks and all!" **Harry nods and leaves, smiling.

**"Well, he was nice!" **I note.

**"And hot!"**

**"Excuse me?" **I demand, appalled.

**"Ooh Doctor! I didn't know you were the jealous type!" **Amy purrs, before running off down the hallway.

**"I'm not!" **I yell, and run after her, grabbing her arm.

**"Your so gullible!" **She chuckles, kissing me.

**"I have every right to be!" **I argue, and she rolls her eyes, before we reach the fire exit. **"Hmm...lock...I hate locks!" **I sigh, before son-icing it, causing it to click open with a loud bang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I HAD to put Prince Harry in there...can't you imagine him in the Tardis?<strong>_

_**Allons-y!**_


	21. The Master Leaves

The wind bites at our skin, as we step out onto the roof, closing the door behind us. The roof top is grand, like all of the Palace, and filled with an assortment of cameras and abandoned boom mikes. A lone figure, crouched by the edge of the roof, has its back to us. Strolling forward, he hears us and stands, turning to face us. The Masters normally smug, arrogant face is drawn back in anger. **"You ruined it!" **He hisses, his eyes alight with savage fury.

**"I had to." **I reply simply, trying in vain to push Amy behind me, but she takes my hand and stands beside me, my rock, as always.

**"Why?" **He demands, taking a few steps forward so he is only a few meters away from us.

**"Because, they deserve to live their lives the way they want to, not according to how you want it." **I retort, making him smirk.

**"Hard words for someone whose life I saved." **

I stare at him, uncomprehending. **"What's that supposed to mean?" **

**"It means it was me who sent the dream to your dear little girlfriend." **He eyes Amy with delight, and I snarl, and step forward, pushing him away.

**"Don't even dare look at her!" **I hiss, unable to contain my fury.

**"Look whose all sentimental now!" **He coos, and I clench my fists.

**"Why? Why did you send that dream to her? It takes an astronomical amount of strength to do that!" **

**"Because, little Healer Man, I wanted to be the one who killed you, not the Daleks." **He says, with a sadistic smile.

**"Well guess what." **I take another step forward, menacingly. My expression must have been terrifying, because he took a few steps back. **"No one will die today." **

**"Says who!" **He snarls, before looking at Amy again. I look between him and Amy, who is looking angry and confused. She stands beside me, taking my hand.

**"Says us." **She looks at me, and I smile at her typical boldness.

**"Isn't that cute. The Time Lord and the human! Well guess what?" **He reaches into the pocket of his grey hoodie, and whips out a small black device with a single switch, which he flicks. **"Unlike Time Lords, humans are so weak..."**

**"Amy!" **I yelp, as she bends double, coughing manically. I hold her close in my arms, moving the hair out of her eyes. I glare up at the Master, who looks gleeful. **"Time to make a ****decision, Doctor! Stop your long hated enemy from running off this planet, or save your little girlfriend?" **

**"Stop hurting her!" **I yell, hugging her close, feeling her struggle to breathe. **"What did you do?" **I bawl, shaking in an attempt to restrain myself.

**"It's just a little gas! Nothing that would harm Time Lords, but for humans...it could be fatal!" **He grins, and continues. **"So what will it be then?"**

I look at Amy's pained, yet strong face, and see her mouth, **"No! Don't!" **But the very thought of losing her is too much to bear. I look up at him, feeling defeated. **"You promise you'll help Amy? And leave this planet?" **I whisper, and he nods.

**"I'm many things, but I'm not a promise-breaker." **He says, for the first time a look of human in his eyes.

**"Fine. Now help her!" **I yell, and he tosses me the device, before running out the door, pausing at the doorframe.

**"Don't bother trying to find me, I'm going somewhere even you can't go." **He says, before running off.

Shaking, I flick the switch, and Amy coughs, before resuming breathing again. **"Thank GOD!" **She yelps, taking deep breaths, before looking at the door, then me. **"Aren't you going to go after him?" **She asks, plainly confused.

I shake my head, resigned. **"No, that would be breaking a promise." **I say, hugging her. **"You okay?"**

**"I'm fine!" **She insists, and I help her to her feet, before jumping on a ledge, next to a satellite dish. Snapping it off easily, I hold it to the sky, and emit a sonic ray through it, resulting in a low banging and crashing. **"What did you do?" **She asks, standing beside me.

**"I stopped his hypnosis. No one will remember who he is." **I reply, turning to her. **"Lets go back to the Tardis, I don't want another run into the Queen..."**


	22. Christmas Presents

Once inside the Tardis, I feel Amy's eyes in me, so I turn, facing her. **"Your worried about me?" **I ask quietly, reading her facial expression.

**"Kinda, yeah!" **She replies, stepping up towards me, her eyes surveying me, as if she expected me to explode with rage.

**"Don't be." **I say frankly, and she leans up towards me, pressing her mouth against mine. She pushes me against the railings, and our green eyes meet. We are so close, that I can see my reflection in her eyes. The youthful, yet aged face that marks a Time Lord. She plays with my hair, and I lift her onto my hips, kissing her.

**"Amy..." **I whisper, my voice hoarse.

**"Yes?" **She looks at me with those stunning, emotional green eyes.

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too." **She replies, making me feel flustered inside.

We both jump a mile in the air as the song, Silent Night plays full blast, ringing our ears. I set Amy down, rolling my eyes. **"What the Hell!" **Amy demands, holding her hands over her ears.

**"The Tardis is getting jealous!" **I yell back, so she can hear over the song. **"Yeah, I know, its Christmas, okay!" **I say in Gallifreyan.

_Well act like it then._

Amy looks at me, bemused. **"Was that...Gallifreyan?" **She asks, looking excited when I nod.

**"Uh, yeah?"**

**"Teach me how to say something!" **She says, jumping up and down.

**"Do I have to?" **I mock-moan. **"Okay, say, Arcus ties sunt refrigerandi!"**

She looks confused, but says, **"**Arcus ties sunt refrigerandi? What does it mean?"****

I pause for effect for a split second, before saying, **"It means...bow ties are cool!" **

**"Your so...ugh!" **She says, hitting my arm, but she is laughing.

Raising my eyes to the ceiling, I set the Tardis on auto, before taking Amy's hand. **"Since it's Christmas, we may as well celebrate!" **

Once in m-our bedroom, we sit facing each other on the bed, and I pull out a small, wrapped present. **"I didn't know what to get you." **I mutter, running my hands through my hair embarrassingly.

Looking excited, she unwraps it, and stares at it in awe, and I hope, pleasure. It was a necklace I got from Gallifrey, it had the symbol of the Time Lords on it. **"It's from Gallifrey...the symbol of the Time Lords." **I explain, watching her face nervously. **"..Do you like it?" **

She looks up at me, her face beaming with delight. **"I love it! Thank you so much!" **She flings her arms around me, pulling me into an embrace.

**"My pleasure." **I reply. She turns around, and holds the necklace to her neck, and I take the back, sweeping her hair out of the way, and tie it, before refixing her hair. She turns, and with an air of reluctance and nervousness, she pulls out an oddly shaped parcel.

**"I got you this..." **She says, handing it over. Surprised, I study it, trying to guess what it is.

**"You didn't have to get me anything!" **I exclaim, and she waves me off.

**"Of course I did! Its Christmas!"**

**"Amelia Pond, the only thing I would ever want, I already have." **I say truthfully, gazing at her. She blushes again, but smiles mysteriously.

**"You won't be saying that when you open it!" **

I start to gingerly open the present (knowing Amy it was something that would explode in my face) and I can't contain a childish squeal when I see what it is. **"YOU GOT ME A FEZ!" **I yelp, unable to contain my excitement and gratitude.

**"River told me not to, but I thought you deserved one." **She says, winking.

**"Thank you!" **I hug her tightly, and grin manically.

**"Speaking of River," **She passes me a small, soft parcel. **"She gave it to me before she left!"**

I eyed the parcel with suspicion, and unwrap it warily. I start laughing as I see what it is, a Tardis blue bow-tie. **"I'm surprised, knowing River-..." **I freeze as I hear a distinct ticking noise. Amy hears it as well, because she stares at the bow-tie, which has begun to tick. I picked it up, and turned it over, seeing a bright red 3...2...

I grab Amy and we both leap off the bed, cowering by the door and using our arms as protection of our heads. There is a small boom, and I look up to see that the explosion was tiny, for an explosion. Coughing and waving away the smoke, I stare at the place where the bow-tie and the fez used to be. **"...I'm going to murder that woman!" **I yell, shocked. I turn, to see Amy laughing hysterically. **"River just blew up my bow-tie and fez! Again!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>_

**_./superbasket/images/products/115/b__**

_**This is the necklace the Doctor gave Amy! I really want one! :D ^^**_

_**The part in "Gallifreyan" is just Latin!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	23. Drunken Doctor and Amy

Amy sat at the long mahogany dining table that I had never had much use for before, watching me with a smile as I read the instructions on how to cook a turkey. The Tardis had accordingly decorated the kitchen/dining room area with an assortment of Christmas-y decorations, from crackers to napkins.

I carefully slid the stuffed turkey into the oven, and set about putting a handful of potatos in a pan, setting it to boil. Then, I sat in front of the oven, watching through the glass panel, waiting. **"Why are you sitting down there?" **She asked, laughing.

**"I'm waiting for it to cook..." **I reply, banging my head against the panel in frustration. **"How can humans do this!" **I groan loudly.

**"Do what?" **Amy asks, coming to sit beside me.

**"Wait! Let time take its natural course! It's so damn boring!" **I sigh, and Amy rests her head on my shoulders.

**"Your so impatient! It will only be two and a half hours!" **She points out.

I stare at her, with complete astonishment. **"There is no way, in Heaven, Hell or Earth that I am sitting here for two and a half hours!"**

**"Its not that long!" **She laughs, and stares at me when I pull out the sonic. **"Whatever your planning on doing, don't do it..." **She groans, anticipating my plans.

**"I'm not doing anything wrong!" **I grin, pointing it at the temperature controls. Almost instantaneously, the temperature starts increasing. 100...200...300...400...500...600...700...

I yelp and jerk back, as the turkey inside suddenly explodes, sending turkey innards splatting against the oven. Amy is bent double, laughing hysterically, and I stare at the oven, laughing. **"I think its slightly overcooked, Doctor." **Amy comments, and I laugh.

**"Just a bit! Guess turkeys off the menu then!" **

_You always were such a terrible cook, Doctor._

**_"I am a great cook! Just..not with turkeys!" _**I retort, feeling defensive.

_You were always so...impatient. _

**_"You say impatient, I say Time Lord." _**

Amy is looking at me with an amused expression on her face. **"By the look on your face, I'm guessing you just got dissed off the Tardis?" **

**"...Shut up!" **

**"So thats a yes then?"**

**"...Maybe!"**

**"So yes, then!"**

**"You try and be a Time Lord and have to...wait!" **I shudder at the word.

**"I'm sure its very hard!" **

**"It is!"**

**"Poor baba!" **

**"Your so...Scottish!" **

**"And that's a bad thing?"**

**"...No."**

**"Exactly!" **

**"Shut up!"**

**"Make me!" **

**"Okay!"** I grin cheerfully at her, and she rolls her eyes, before I stand up and rifle through the freezer. I grin from ear to ear, and hold up a packet of fish fingers and a few sachets of custard.

We were originally planning to sit at opposite ends of the table, but we felt isolated from each other, so we sat in the middle, seated next to each other. The mini feast in front of us consisted of fish fingers and custard, (of course!) boiled potatoes, (Which turned out surprisingly well!) brussel sprouts (despite Amy's protests) and various desserts. **"See, I told you it would work out!" **I exclaim, before picking up a cracker and holding it up to Amy, who grins mischievously, but to to the bonus of strength that came with being a Time Lord, I easily won. The prize and hat came out at my side, but Amy grabbed them playfully.

**"I won!" **She trills.

**"No...I won!"**

**"Nah, you cheated!"**

**"How did I cheat!"**

**"Because I said you did!" **

**"Thats not a valid argument!"**

**"Just eat your fish fingers!" **

**"Fine with me!" **We smile at each other, and eat our fill.

Once we have finished, I watch Amy pull a handful of bottles from under the table, grinning broadly. **"Amy..." **I warn, but can't help laughing.

**"I found them in a cupboard! So we may as well put them to good use!"**

**"Amy, do you really want to know what happens to Time Lords after one drink?" **I demand, and she nods eagerly.

**"C'mon Doctor, show your fun side!" **She pushes a bottle of beer towards me, and I reluctantly pick it up.

**"Do I have to?" **I complain, and she nods. **"I'm going to apologize in advance for anything I do, right now." **I take the bottle warily by the neck, and down it all down, Amy watching me with glee.

Three bottles of beer and half a bottle of wine later, I can barely remember my name. The Tardis, taking the hint, was playing loud party music, and when a song came on, Amy perked up, and grabbed my hand. **"I love this song!"**

**"What song is it?" **I yell over the music.  
><strong>"Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha!"<strong>

The music is turned off, and, unable to control ourselves, we start dancing wildly. I jump up and down, my shirt half undone, a half empty bottle of beer in my hand. **"You know, I've always hated alcohol!" **I say, noting that my voice was a slur.

**"I told you you need to have more fun!" **She is on the table, dancing crazily. I jump up beside her, and we start singing along, her voice strong but wobbly, and my deep, not so in tune voice nearly drowning out the music.

**"What you got boy, is hard to find!" **She sings, stumbling up the table.

**"I think about it all the time!" **I sing, lurching drunkenly before I fall off the table, which sets Amy off in insane giggling.

Once the song has finished, I grab her, and pull her close, kissing her.

**"Ameeeeelia Pond!" **I giggle feebly. **"I loooooooove you!"**

**"You need to do this more often!" **She laughs, pushing me away.

**"Lets paaaaarty!" **I yell, jumping off the table, and running around the table until she jumps off, into my arms. I set her down, and we start to sing along.

**"Because your love your love, is my drug!" **We sing, hanging on to each other in an attempt to stand.

After an hour of this, the music stops, and I start to boo loudly. **"Heyyyy! Who turned off the tunes!" **I moan, draped against a chair. Amy is still dancing herself, oblivious to her surroundings. I stumble towards her, taking a quick swig of the unknown number of beers I already had. **"Guessss what Pond?" **I ask, voice laden with drink.

**"What?" **She asks, pretending to look in shock.

**"Goooooootcha!" **I easily pick her up and throw her over my shoulders, carrying her from the room, into our bedroom.

Once we reach our bedroom, she starts giggling again, and I set her down on the bed, and I stare at her as she closes her eyes. **"Are you tired?" **I drawl, and she opens her eyes, giggling hysterically.

**"Its like 5am!" **She points out, and I shrug.

**"You humans are always sooooo tired!" **I complain, before collapsing in a nearby chair in a drunken sleep.

* * *

><p>I'm a Veggie, so I actually don't know how long it takes to cook a turkey, so I had to guess!<p>

Come on...can't you imagine a drunken Amy and the Doctor singing Ke$ha? :D

Hope you enjoyed reading half as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	24. Drunken Mistakes

_**Ahhh! I'm so happy right now! Normally I'm not allowed posters up in my room, but my mum is freaking AWESOME! And bought me the Regeneration poster, with Matt Smith and David Tennant! Ahhh!**_

_**I am literally jumping up and down with happiness!**_

_**And, from now on, all my story is dedicated to my Mum, caus she is unbelievably awesome (L)**_

* * *

><p>Someone was shaking me. I half-opened one eye, but the effort to do so exhausted me, so I closed it again. They shook me harder, but when I tried to open both eyes, a blinding light stung them, so I groaned. A red blur was standing above me, shaking me again. <strong>"Wake up!" <strong>It said, but to me it sounded like a yell.

**"Stop yelling!" **I whisper, my voice sore. I opened my eyes fully, to see Amy standing there, looking slightly worse for wear, but nonetheless grinning evilly at me.

**"How'd you feel?" **

**"Like I got run over a million times." **I mutter, sitting up and holding my temples.

**"So I'm guessing Time Lords can't handle their drink then?" **She grins cheekily, and I try to glare up at her, but the room seems to be spinning.

**"You think?" **I pause, trying to recall what happened last night, but it was all a blur. **"Please tell me I did nothing stupid?" **I whisper hopefully, but all hope is lost when she shakes her head, laughing.

**"Well, you were, trying, to sing to Ke$ha, you fell off a table, you were dancing crazily, you started playing with all the controls in the console room, you jumped in the pool with all your clothes on, but I think that was sleepwalking!" **

I groan, thinking of how I was never going to live this down. I looked down at myself, and sure enough, I was soaking wet. **"You are going to be the death of me, Pond." **I mutter, and she helps me stand. I glance in the mirror, and see that Amy is sniggering behind me. My hair is sticking up in random places, and my shirt was completley undone and hanging off of me. God knows where my jacket and suspenders where. My eyes are somehow huge, and when I turn my head, I see a medium sized bleeding scratch down the side of my neck. **"What did I do?" **I ask foggily, and she turns to me, and grins.

**"Oh yeah, that was when you found the ballroom, and you jumped on the table and soniced the glass chandelier..and it kinda fell on you..." **She giggles, and I stare at her, opened mouthed, before looking at my hands, which are rough and covered in multiple small scratches.

**"How many did I have by this point?" **I ask.

**"Hmm...11 I think!"**

**"You let me drink 11 beers!" **I yell, but it doesn't come out as a yell, more a hoarse whisper.

**"I didn't say 11 _beers..._More like 8 beers and 4 whole bottles of wine..." **She sees my expression, kisses me, and runs out the room.

**"WHAT!"**

After a quick shower, I pulled on my usual, this time un-ripped outfit, before attempting to walk straight, to the console room. Before I enter though, I peer into the kitchen/dining room, and take one look at the broken chairs and general mess, before pulling the door shut.

Comforted by the fact that the console room is remotely tidy, I walk in, seeing Amy is sitting on the swivelly chair, feet encased in knee-high boots resting on the core. She grins at me when I walk in, and I growl at her. **"Here." **She holds out a small cup with fizzing liquid inside, as if a peace-offering.

**"What is it?" **I ask curiously, taking it.

**"Relax! It will help cure your hangover!"**

I take a tentative sip, and gag at the taste, but down it all. **"Humans do this for fun?" **I ask, referring to getting drunk.

**"Yup! Maybe because we can handle alcohol.." **She says in a sing-song voice. I roll my eyes at her, and see my suspenders hanging from the brakes.

**"Why did I put them the-" **I freeze, halfway through pulling them off. I regard the screen, which shows the exterior of the Tardis, and drop the suspenders, staring at it.

**"What's wrong?" **She asks, seeing my frozen face. She stands beside me, staring at the screen.

**"What's wrong with that?" **I jab an accusing finger at the screen.

**"Well I can't see anything, its pitch dark..." **She stares at me when I nod.

**"Exactly!" **I spin to her, placing my hands at either side of her arms. **"Amy, what did I do in here?" **

Alarmed by my urgency, she says,** "I dunno! It was at the end, and you started complaining that the lights were too bright, so you decided to take us to some planet that has no sun, and is in "eternal darkness!""**

Mouth nearly touching the floor, I stare at the screen, before, unable to control myself, I punch the railings, angry at my own drunken stupidity.

**"Did that hurt?" **She asks.

**"...Yep." **

**"What's wrong with being in a world with only darkness?" **She demands.

I stand in front of her, sighing. **"Amy, in a world where there is only darkness...there are things that thrive on it, that feed and breed on the darkness..."**

**"What are they called?" **She asks, whispering.

**"The Vashta Nerada."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh-oh! Drunken Doctor=Stupid one!<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	25. Darkness

**"Okay, explain!" **Amy says, holding both of my wrists, forcing me to look at her. **"The Vashta Nerada? What are they?" **

**"They are carnivorousness beings, they are microscopic, and strip the flesh of human beings." **I shake her grip, and start to pace. **"They are also able to, in a sense, revive their victims, and control them." **

**"And what does the darkness have to do with anything?" **She demands, trying to stop me from walking.

**"They hate the light, they swarm in the darkness, until an unfortunate victim enters the dark, and then," **I click my fingers, but start pacing again, unable to stand still.

**"So, loads of them live here, then, yeah?" **She asks, her Scottish accent betraying her fear.

**"If they had a planet of choice, it would be here." **I say, cursing myself for foolishly taking us here.

**"So? Let's leave!" **She says, trying to knock some sense into me.

I freeze, and throw a pointed look at her. **"Y'know, maybe I would have thought of that...if I wasn't so bloody hungover!" **She grins impishly at me, and kisses me. Kissing her back with every fibre of my being, I look in her eyes, and see the happiness and eagerness that has never left her, not even since she was the little girl who was terrified of the crack in her wall.

Little did I know, she was thinking relatively the same thing.

Before our lungs imploded due to lack of oxygen, we both pull apart, still gazing at each other. **"I love you." **I say simply. Those three little words, capable of producing so much emotion, they could change, or destroy lives, three little simple human words.

**"I love you too." **She replies, a small smile playing on her lips.

Just as I turn to get us out of here, their is an almighty bang, and I feel weightless for a moment, before falling to the ground, Amy landing on top of me. Groaning, I open my eyes to see Amy's confused face staring down at me. **"What happened?" **She demands, as if I know everything.

**"Well, I would tell you, but the fact is, I don't know, and I think my capability to have children is currently in jeopardy, so..." **I whisper, unable to talk loudly.

She laughs, but hurriedly stands up, and I lie there for a few seconds, staring up at her. **"If that was River blowing up my bow-ties, I swear..." **I mutter to myself, shaking my head, causing Amy to laugh louder.

**"Oh, is this funny to you, Pond?" **I ask, grinning evilly. **"Do you know what else is funny, hmm?" **I see her eyes widen with playful horror as I dash towards her, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer, tickling her.

**"Don't! Stop it!" **She squeals, giggling hysterically, and squirming.

**"What's the magic word?" **I ask in a sing-song voice, grinning at her, whilst still tickling her.

**"...Please!" **She manages breathlessly after a prolonged squeal.

**"Actually, it's Abracadabra, but I'll settle for please!" **I set her down, and she glares lightheartedly at me.

**"So have we left the darkness planet then?" **She asks, in a deep, mysterious voice, making me chuckle.

**"Actually, its the Tenebrae Planet, in Gallifreyan!" **I point out, self-righteously.

**"So, basically the darkness planet then?"**

**"No, Tenebrae!"**

**"Yeah, but its the same thing!"**

**"Its completley different!"**

**"They both mean theres no light!"**

**"Yeah, but Tenebrae Planet sounds cooler."**

**"We are not starting this!"**

**"Too late!"**

**"Your impossible to argue with!"  
><strong>

**"Because I'm so lovable, or because your know I'm right?"**

She rolls her eyes at me, and I grin cheekily, before checking the monitor, cursing. **"Damn it! We're still here!" **

**"What was the crash?" **

**"I don't know everything!"**

**"But you know most things!"**

**"...Can't argue with that!"**

It is then, as our laughter resonates around the room, that the lights go out, leaving us in complete darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I really wanted that (^^) as a cliffhanger! :D<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Geronimo! **_


	26. Vashta Nerada

**_Hope you enjoyed last chapters cliffhanger, because this one, is muuuuuch better! (For me, worse for you lot cause you don't know whats gonna happen! :D)_**

**_Thanks again guys, for all the reviews, forty-freaking-one! I've never had such a..devout (?) audience before, and you guys' reviews make me laugh so much! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>"Amy?"<strong>

**"Doctor!"**

These yells are uttered almost simultaneously, and I lurch around, trying to find her. The lights flicker on then off for a second and I hear a door open and slam, and my fingers brush against Amy's hand, so I grab it, and she squeezes it reassuringly.

The lights come back on, and, this time, actually stay on. To my utter astonishment, I see that I am now holding onto thin air, and my hand falls to my side, banging against my leg. Amy is standing at the opposite end from me, clutching the banister as if it was a tether to life. **"Amy..." **I ask warily, a sense of dread filling me. **"Please, please, tell me that you were standing next to me a second ago? Or tell me, that I'm drunk again?" **

She looks confused and terrified, and shakes her head rapidly. **"I've been over here the whole time..."**

**"Well..." **I pause, running a hand through my hair and straightening my bow-tie. **"That's not good, is it?" **

**"Doctor...these Vashta Nerada things...don't they like the darkness?" **She asks, not looking at me, but something behind me, towards the door.

**"I don't want to turn round right now, do I?" **I ask, closing my eyes.

**"Nope..." **Her voice shakes slightly, and, with dread coursing through me, I turn, slowly but surely, towards the exit door.

Black shadows, stretching its long, dark tendrils towards us. There was no light, only the darkness, except from where we stood.

**"How did they get in?" **She whispers, coming closer and taking my hand.

**"I heard the door open and close, and then," **I am cut off by the lights turning off again, but they turn back on almost straight away. I look at Amy's terrified face, and look around to see that the darkness is getting closer.

I extend my hand, and she joins my side, interlocking our fingers, looking lovingly at each other. She mouths, **"I love you." **

**"I love you too." **I mouth back, before I turn to the controls. **"Right." **I say aloud. **"Let's find out whats happening!" **Still holding Amy's hand, I give all the controls a quick once over, before seeing that the light switch near the door is ripped open, wires hanging out. **"Well..."  
><strong>

Amy follows my look, and her face hardens when she sees it. **"What are we going to do?" **She whispers, as if afraid the Vashta Nerada will hear us.

Pacing up and down again, I alternate between slapping my hands together, and running them through my hair. **"Well, you see, thats the problem! Where we are standing now, is the only source of light! Step out of the light, and..." **I trail off, unable, or unwilling to complete the sentence.

**"Bye bye flesh..." **She whispers, her voice strained.

**"Nice way of phrasing it, but, yes. But..." **I duck under the core, throwing things on the floor, with the occasional **"No!" **Until, **"Yes!"**

**"What is it?" **Amy asks curiously.

In answer, I hold up a torch. **"If you stay here, and point the torch at me whilst I fix the lights, then we'll be sorted!"**

**"No, if _you _stay here, and _I_ go fix the ligh-"**

**"No! This is not up for discussion!" **

**"Your not the boss of me!"**

**"My Tardis, my rules!"**

She gives me a pointed look. **"Don't try that on me!"**

**"Fine...Rock Paper Scissors?"**

**"Your kidding, right?"**

**"Do I look like I'm kidding?"**

"You always look like your kidding!"

She sighs in exasperation, and on the count of three, both flay our palms, yelling, **"Paper!" **

**"You have got to be kidding me!" **We both exclaim, then grin at each other.

One...Two...Three...

**"ROCK!"**

**"PAPER!"**

Amy's hand is still flayed out, and mine is curled in a fist, which I punch the air with. **"Boo-yah! I win, Pond!" **Realizing this means going out into the darkness makes me silent.

**"Boo-yah?" **She queries, grinning.

**"...Shut up, its a stressful day!"**

I hand her the torch, and stand at the very edge of the darkness, feeling adrenaline rushing through me. **"Ready, Pond?"**

**"I'm ready. Are you?"**

**"...Nope." **

She turns the torch on, and it instantly dispels the darkness of where it shines. She hastily points it towards the light switch, which I bolt to, holding the sonic in my teeth, cursing as I adjusted the wires.

**"Doctor!" **Amy exclaims, sounding extremely agitated, which makes me turn, and see the torch has begun flickering.

**"No! No, no, no, no, no!" **I continually mutter. **"Just need two more seconds..." **

Blinding darkness, pain, pain, pain...

I hear something hit against metal, and the light has returned, shining brightly on me. I am sitting on the floor, hand over two hearts, coughing, and miming retching. **"Doctor! Are you okay?" **She demands, about to run down, but I wave her off, and stand. I realize I have dropped the sonic, and before I can even attempt to look for it, the flashlight dims. **"Get over here right now!"**

I abandon the sonic against my better judgement, and run to her, and when I reach the light, she drops the torch, and enfolds me in a giant hug. **"Don't ever, ever, ever try something like that again." **She whispers, and I smile at her tenderly.

Her face suddenly looks terrified, and she points at the floor behind me, whispering, **"Doctor?"**

**"Yeah?" **I ask cautiously.

**"...Why do you have two shadows?"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>See, now I see why Steven loves doing cliffhangers, they are soooo fun!<em>**

**_Should I do a Steven and leave y'all hanging for the summer?_**

**_Am I that evil?_**

**_Meh, we'll have to wait and see...! ;D_**


	27. Authors Note

Hey guys!

Funny thing is, when my subscribers get the e-mail, you'll get all excited and think this is a new chapter!

Well, I know I said I would make you wait for the next chapter till after summer, but I didn't actually mean it, I was going to update tomorrow, buuuut as it turns out, I have just been invited to my friends Aunt's house near the beach for a few days, and theres no internet connection, so that means, no updates for a few days!

I'm really sorry about that!

But, I promise I will write the new chapter when I get home!

Also, I may as well take this time to thank my most loyal reviewers, Jezebelle Jade, RosalieHale1997, Siodhna and Without A Box! You guys are awesome! (Plus anyone else whose read my story :3)

Anyways, sorry again about no updates, and have a nice few days of contemplating what will happen to the Doctor!

Alons-y!


	28. More Cliffhangers

_**Because I am not entirely evil, and I don't leave for an hour, I decided to write the next chapter!**_

_**Sorry for its shortness, it's all I have time for!**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Repeat the sentence." <strong>I whisper, closing my eyes with dread.

**"Your heard me the firs-"**

**"Repeat it!"**

**"Okay fine! Doctor...you have two shadows..."**

I nod slowly. **"Okay. Well. Hmm." **I open my eyes again, fiddling with my bow-tie. **"Well...thats extremely very not good." **

**"Doctor?" **She steps in front of me, forcing me to look into her green eyes, alight with confusion and fear. **"What does two shadows mean?" **

**"It...it means...bye bye flesh." **I stammer hollowly.

**"What!" **She yelps, and I turn away, unable to look at her at the risk of crying. **"No! This isn't happening!"**

I turn back to her, trying to mask my threatening tears with casualness. **"It is happening, Amy, and we can't do anything." **I say, as if it is the most normal thing in the world, but my whole body is shaking. I laugh slightly, and say, **"When I thought I was going to die, I assumed it would be a tragic, heroic death, not trying to fix a light. How many Doctors does it take to fix a light bulb, eh?" **I whisper, but I feel a solitary tear roll down my face. **"Thought there would be more monsters too. Maybe a handful of Daleks, a Cyberman." **She is in front of me again, and sees that I am crying, and hugs me tightly. I play with her hair, and whisper, **"And then there's you. I assumed, God forbid, that we would have a nice long life together." **I hold her at arms length, smiling slightly. **"I thought we would see the stars, save planets, maybe even get married. That's always been my problem, too presumptuous for my own good. I have lived for 907 years though. But what have I to show for it?"**

**"How long before...bad stuff?" **She asks, her mascara running down her face.

**"I'd say...about 15 minutes." **I whisper, unable to summon the energy to be cheerful.

**"No!" **She yells, with such ferocity I am startled, before, once again, I turn away, and catch a glimpse of my reflection. The whites of my eyes are bloodshot and red, and faint tear tracks litter my face. **"You aren't dying." **She says firmly. **"Not in fifteen minutes. Fifty thousand years maybe, but not fifteen minutes." **

I turn to her, and open my arms, and she snuggles up to me, and I feel her shaking.

**"Your right. Not fifteen minutes. Now." **I let go of her, and can't help trembling. **"Your going to kill me, Amelia Pond."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahh...cliffhangers. Gotta love 'em! <em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**


	29. Always Amy

**_Guess whose back?_**

**_Nah, don't get your hopes up, its only me! :D_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Amy is staring at me, her face screwed up in an attempt to stop the rapid flow of tears. <strong>"What are you talking about?" <strong>She whispers, her voice hoarse.

**"Your going to kill me. I am not dying like that, Amy Pond." **I say quietly, but forcefully. I rummage around under the console, and pull out two electric paddles, usually used to restart hearts. I crank the voltage to the highest setting possible, and push them into her hands. **"If you do that a couple of times, it should work." **

Damn this shaking! If I am going to die, I want it to be the tragic heroic death of a Time Lord, not the shaking, crying wreck of a man who is leaving the love of his life forever!

**"I'll set the Tardis to find Rory. I left him where we went on our first date." **I start pacing again, running my hands through my hair. **"That was stupid and reckless of me, so apologize for me, okay? And then it will bring you home. To Leadworth." **

**"No!" **She says stubbornly, grabbing my hands. **"How can I go back to normality after meeting you?" **

**"It will be easier than you think." **I whisper, but she doesn't understand. How could she understand? That when she arrived in Leadworth and stepped out of the Tardis, it would erase every memory of me from her mind, every kiss, every hug, every near-death experience, every adventure, every laugh and every tear, gone. Never happened. If I told her that, there's no way she would fall through with the plan.

**"I am not killing you!" **She yells, tossing the paddles to the floor.

**"If you don't do it, I'll do it myself!" **I say, before picking up a stray penknife. **"I can use the paddles against myself, it won't work, but, I can use this." **I hold the knife to my throat, shaking. **"If I do it like this, then there's no chance I'll regenerate, but if you do it like that," **I gesture to the paddles, **"Then there is a slight chance I will."**

**"How can you expect me to kill you? I love you!" **

**"And it's because you love me that you'll do this." **I say firmly. A hand seems to tug at my hearts, and I gasp in pain as my whole body seems to radiate fire and pain. **"You have to do it now!" **I hiss, struggling to hold on. The pain floors me, and I writhe on the ground, hissing and yelping in pain.

She kneels above me, her green eyes filled with an infinite sadness. **"I love you so much. I know we didn't say that alot to each other, because me and you Doctor, we were always meant to be together. When you came back for me that day, do you remember it? Saved the world in 18 minutes, I tried not to be, but I was impressed. Then we fought the Daleks together, remember? And you saved me from the Angels, and the Silurians? Then the Pandorica?"**

**"I remember, Amy. I remember because I knew that I loved you. I knew with every fibre of my being, that I loved you. I have never felt so much...love...for anyone else! It was always you. Always Amy." **I whisper, before holding the paddles, which are already crackling with electricity to her.

She takes them, before turning them towards me, unbuttoning my shirt with trembling hands. She bends over, and presses her lips against mine, both of us staring into each other eyes, seeing our reflections. I hold her cheek with one hand, and with the other, play with her hair. We pull back, and she holds them above me uncertainly, crying and shaking. **"Whatever happens, you have to make sure I'm either dead or regenerating. Even if it means doing it twice. Okay?"**

She nods slowly, before positioning the paddles over my double hearts.

**"Clear?" **I whisper.

**"Clear." **

At first there is only the anti-climatic feeling that nothing has happened, but I yell out in pain as tens of thousands of volts of electricity course through me. I am unable to stop the convulsions, and look up to see a pale face staring back at me. **"More!" **I manage, clenching my teeth in an effort to stop moaning.

**"Doctor..."**

**"More!" **

**"...Clear." **

**"In the name of Gallifrey!" **I yelp, as my whole body jerks around, with me holding two hands over my mouth, trying to stop myself from screaming. I feel like I have been pushed into a fire, my whole body seems alight with pain and heat.

Yellow light, coming towards me. It's a welcoming light, but I turn to my right, another, bright white light, even more welcoming. I can feel a cool breeze from this white light, and see a woman standing there, with brown hair cascading like curtains to her shoulders. **"Its time." **She says, in a voice that stirs recognition of a crying baby and warm hugs.

**"Mum?" **I ask softly, and she nods.

**"Come with me, my brave little Time Traveler."**

**"I'm not your anything." **I mutter, narrowing my eyes. **"Where were you? All my childhood?"**

**"That doesn't matter now, just come with me..."**

**"No." **

I turn away from her, and yellow light envelops me, and I feel my whole body stretched as light shoots in every direction...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked!<strong>_

_**I wanted to put his Mum in, cause we never really hear about her, which sucks!**_


	30. Doctor Who?

_What the Hell just happened? _

I open an eye and groan as the light half-blinds me. I hear a faint sob, and someone's arms are wrapped around me, pulling me close. I push them off, and stare back at the person's unfamiliar face. **"Who are you?" **I ask in a hushed tone, resulting in the person staring at me with shock and confusion.

**"Doctor? It's me? Amy? Amelia Pond?" **The woman's face, I can see more clearly now, is screwed up, and her make-up is smudged.

_Amy? Amelia Pond? Who? Doctor? Doctor Who? What did that mean?_

**"I think you have the wrong person, lady..." **I say, sitting up, and staring around me, shocked. **"Where am I? What's this?" **I touch a shiny, noisy console with a finger, staring at it. I turn to the woman, Amy, who is staring at me in disbelief.

**"If your trying to trick me Doctor, it isn't funny! Hurry up and say 'Gotcha' so we can leave already!" **

I stand up, staring at her. **"I don't know what your talking about! Am I a Doctor? That's cool! Am I a good Doctor?" **I ask, eager to try and remember.

**"Your a Time Lord!" **She yells, making me recoil with fear. **"Your a 907 year old bow-tie wearing alien from Gallifrey who likes to time travel!" **

I stare into a mirror, taking in the green eyes and floppy brown hair. **"If you say so, lady...And you? Who are you, Amy?" **

**"You really don't remember?" **She whispers, coming closer to me. I see that she is starting to cry, and begin to panic.

**"Uh no, don't do that!" **I fumble around, pulling out a hanky from my pocket and passing it to her.

**"Doctor...I'm your girlfriend..." **

_...Oops._

**"...Oh...right...of...course...yeah...okay!" **I turn away from her, and look around. The strange place we were in was filled with a distorted light, and I say, **"What happened to the lights?"**

**"I dunno...you sorta regenerated...but then you didn't...and now...you...can't remember..." **

**_"You always did have a bad memory, Doctor."_**

I snap my head up at the strange words that I could hear. They were't the language this Amy girl and I were speaking, but I could still understand it. **_"What's going on?"_**

**_"Your regeneration cycle went wrong. So now, you get to keep the chin, but you've forgotten your whole life."_**

**"Will I remember anything, ever again?"**

_**"It's possible. If you like the idea of being hit with a baseball bat."**_

**"...A what?"**

From the strange console comes a flying mechanical arm, which holds some strange wooden oblong object, and I feel pain exploding in my head...

* * *

><p><em>The next time someone knocks me out, I will throw them into a supernova...<em>

I wake up, yet again, in pain. My head throbs painfully as I pull myself to a standing position. Amy is standing feet away, staring at me. **"What's up with you? Oh God, did I sleep-talk again? What did I say?" **I groan, hitting my head with the palm of my hand.

**"You remember then?" **She asks, looking hopeful.

Confused, I nod slowly. **"Uh...yes?" **

She nearly bowls me over with the force of a flying bear hug, and I laugh and I swing her around, before setting her on her feet. **"Whatever I did, I totally meant to do it...!"**

**"You forgot about me! About everything!" **She says, and I am genuinely surprised.

**"Really? Side effect of the failed regeneration, I expect." **I say simply.

**"So everything's okay now?" **She asks, hesitantly. **"The Vashta Nerada...fifteen minutes to live...you nearly dying...its all okay now?"**

**"Everything's okay now, Amy." **I smile at her, and we embrace, before we resume kissing again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You thought he lost his memory! Mwahahahaha...<em>**

**_You don't know how close I was to killing the Doctor!_**

**_Like, seriously close._**

**_Like, I have an alternative chapter of him dying and the results, close!_**

**_But, I cried as I wrote it! (Listening to Snow Patrol's song, "Run" didn't help...)_**

**_So I settled for a compromise!_**

**_Momentarily forgetting who he is!_**

**_Hope you liked!_**


	31. Amy's Birthday Present

I look at the clock and see it is already 11 in the evening. **"You should be getting to bed, Pond." **I point out. We had spent the last few hours in the TV room watching the huge hype around the film awards, the Oscars, which took place tomorrow in L.A. I found it extremely dull and uninteresting, who care what Daisy Lowe might wear as she accompanied someone who was up for Best Actor?

**"And why shouldn't you be?" **She demanded, pouting.

**"Because I don't need to sleep!"**

**"What? How?"**

**"God, I think you would lose your head if it wasn't attached to your body! Time Lord ring any bells?" **She slaps my arm playfully, and I smile.

**"But why do you sleep then?"**

**"...It's like taking a bath after you've been in the shower...it's pointless, but relaxing!"**

**"...Who goes for a bath after going for a shower? That's stupid!" **

**"...Go to bed!"**

With a laugh and a good-night kiss, she leaves. But, she pauses at the door, and grins at me. **"You know what date it is tomorrow?" **

**"29th December?" **

**"And what does that mean?"**

Before the pause reaches more than two minutes, I cough and mutter, **"Two days till New Years?"**

**"No!"**

**"...Oh! Your birthday..." **Internally, I am panicking, thinking of how, if I didn't get her a present, she would probably kill me. Outside, I pretended I knew all along, but I wasn't a very good liar.

**"You forgot didn't you?"**

**"Of course not, silly! Now go sleep!"**

She rolls her eyes, and leaves, and I jump to my feet, and bit my nails.

**_"I thought your memory had came back, Doctor. Or are you just this forgetful?"_**

**_"Shut up! How was I supposed to remember? She didn't even tell me!"_**

**_"So what are you going to do about it?"_**

**_"Give me time!" _**

A necklace? Already got it for her Christmas...

A trip to a far off planet? Too ordinary...

A meeting with some strange alien? Nah, we did that all too often...

A flickering on the screen caused me to turn, and see the advert for the Oscars replay for the fifteenth time. Lists of celebrity's who were attending played, Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie; all names I didn't recognise. But, with any luck, two more names could be added to that list...

* * *

><p><strong>"Amy...Amy! Wake up, lazy bones!"<strong>

She opens her eyes blearily to see me sitting at the foot of our bed, grinning manically. **"Happy Birthday, birthday girl!"**

She smiles at me, and says, **"Thanks!"**

She looks almost expectantly at me, and I grin evilly. **"You'll have to wait for your present! First, its breakfast in bed!"**

I hand over a tray filled with an assortment of breakfast things; cereal, toast etc. and she laughs, before starting to eat. I steal a few pieces of toast and wait till she has finished.

**"This present was a sort of last minute thing...but I made up for it, don't worry!" **

I hand over the envelope, and she looks suspiciously at it, as if it will explode. I roll my eyes at her and pass over my pen-knife, and she slits the envelope open, and she stares at the contents with disbelief. **"Oh. !" **She squeals, nearly hitting the roof with excitement. **"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" **She hugs me tightly, and we read the contents:-

_To The Doctor and Miss Amelia Pond_

_In gratitude of your extremely generous donation to the Oscar Trust Fund, we would be more than delighted to have your presence at the 75th Academy Award Show. Tickets include, Backstage Passes, Invites to the numerous After-Party's and entrance to the VIP Lounge_

_We hope you can make it, and thanks again!_


	32. The Oscars

**"Do people actually wear these things?" **

We were in the large walk-in wardrobe, and I step out of a changing cubicle reluctantly. Amy nods approvingly at me, and I turn to face the mirror. I barely recognize myself. My usually floppy hair is combed back with gel, and I am donned in a black tux and white shirt. Amy is dressed in a long, flowing purple dress, which compliments her nicely.

**"This is what everyone wears to movie awards!"**

**"How do you know! You've never been!"**

**"I watch them on T.V!"**

* * *

><p>We step out of the Tardis, onto the busy street of people who don't even acknowledge our arrival. <strong>"The limo's around the corner." <strong>I say, and, taking her hand, we walk towards it.

**"You got us a limo?" **She squeals eagerly, making me laugh.

**"Apparently limo's are the second best way to travel, after Tardises." **I wink at her, and we both laugh.

The limo drivers nods at us respectfully, before holding the door to the car open. **"Sir. Ma'am." **

Amy giggles as we slide into our seats, and watch the driver get back in the car and begin to drive. **"That's Miss to you!" **She says, quietly, but audibly.

The limo driver smiles, and tips his hat. **"My apologies, Miss."**

**"To the Oscars, Lawrence!" **I call, whilst pouring a glass of wine for Amy.

**"My name is James, sir." **He says, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

**"But your a limo driver! You _have _to be called Lawrence!" **

He rolls his eyes at me and I laugh as the purr of the engine slows as we stop at a traffic light.

I hand the glass to Amy, who takes it and grins evilly. **"Aren't you having any?" **She asks innocently.

**"No chance in Hell." **I say firmly.

* * *

><p>The car rolls next to the Red Carpet. and someone opens the limo doors. I step out, and offer an arm to Amy, who wraps her arm around it, and I turn, and am nearly blinded by flashing cameras. <strong>"The next two guests arriving are very generous donors to the Oscar Trust Fund, a man only called the Doctor, and Amelia Pond." <strong>

I face Amy, who is taking in the surroundings with looks of shock and pleasure. She points at a tall man with curly hair, accompanied by a tall, model looking girl. **"That's Orlando Bloom! And Miranda Kerr!" **She grins, and I nod.

**"Oh yeah I remember him! Yeah, we probably shouldn't go near him..."**

I scurry down the carpet, and Amy follows suit, grinning. **"What did you do to him?"**

**"Let's just say I thought he was actually a pirate, okay?"**

Amy is nearly on the floor laughing, and I roll my eyes at her. **"What about Johnny Depp?"**

**"Captain Jack! Yeah...accused him of stealing Captain Jack Harness' name..."**

**"Angelina Jolie?"**

**"Told her Jolie is French for good-looking...she thought I was chatting her up..."**

**"David Tennant?"  
><strong>

**"Asked him if he wanted some haggis..."**

**"Is there anyone in this world that you haven't offended?"**

**"...Hey look! There's Tom Felton!"**

Tom turns, and grins at me. **"Doctor!" **

Amy is staring open-mouthed at Tom, so I decide to speak. **"Tom, this is my...Amy. Amy, this is Tom!"**

**"Draco Malfoy!" **She is pointing at him, and he rolls his eyes.

**"Yeah I played Draco! But I'm here for my new movie."**

**"Rise of the Planet of the Apes? Yeah I saw that, was really good!" **I say, beaming.

He looks confused. **"It's up for most anticipated summer movie? Out on July 12th?"**

Amy and I stare at each other, before we hear the announcement. **"Would everyone please make their way to their allotted seats please!" **

**"Come on, let's go get our seats!" **I mutter, before we rush off, leaving Tom standing there looking confused.

We take our seats, (3rd Row), and watch as this year's host, Matt Smith, bounces onto stage, and the show begins...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I had to include the following because:<em>**

**_Tom Felton is awesome! He gave out free pizza at the NY premiere! How sweet is that?_**

**_David Tennant- Is a legend! (And Scottish like me!) He's so funny and charming!_**

**_Matt Smith- Do I have to explain? ;D_**

**_Hope you liked!_**


	33. The Question

_**I feel immensely guilty right now!**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in like, ages, but I've been mega busy, and have had barely any time to do anything!**_

**_So I made an awesome twist! :) _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Amy nudged me, and pointed towards the stage. I was already staring at this "Matt Smith" with incredulity. <strong>"He looks exactly like you..."<strong> She whispers, to the annoyance of a nearby couple.

I nod slowly, taking in the swept back, floppy brown hair, and bright green eyes that greatly resembled my own. Unlike me, he was wearing a black tux, without a bow-tie. **"Probably just a coincidence." **I whisper back, trying to remain calm.

**"Good evening everybody!" **

_My God, he even sounds exactly like me..._

**"I would like to take this opportunity to announce something. It has been widely speculated that myself, and the lovely Kaz-I mean Karen Gillian are...dating..."**

He gestures off-stage, and I feel Amy jump as a tall, elegant red-haired female bounces onstage, eagerly taking her place beside Matt.

**"Well, to clarify..." **

He turns to her, and they kiss, causing everyone in the audience to look pleasurably shocked and wolf-whistles and whoops of delight fill the air.

Amy and I exchange a look. **"How is this possible?" **She hisses, and I shrug.

**"Maybe we slipped into a parallel world? Where we're both human? I don't know!"** I hiss back, and avoid eye contact with the elderly man sitting beside me, who is staring at me.

**"What should we do?" **Amy questions.

**"Well, obviously a meeting with the four of us would be extremely awkward, plus, if we actually touch each other, it could cause ruptures in the entire space-time continuum..."**

**"What's that in English?"**

**"Big holes in the universe."**

**"Oh...so...that's bad?"**

**"Extremely."**

**"How did we get here?"**

**"I don't have a clue...the Tardis must be still messed up from when I partially regenerated..."**

**"Can you take us back?"**

**"Getting in is the hard part. Getting out, is the easy part."**

**"So let's leave! Now!"**

**"We can't, it'll draw too much attention to ourselves, then people'll start to realize that we look exactly like those two." **I gesture towards our seemingly doppelgängers, who have now exited the stage.

She nods, and we sit and watch the endless stream of performers, hosts, and gushing award winners.

To Amy's delight, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 won numerous awards, including, Best Movie, Best Actor in a Supporting Role for Alan Rickman, costume design, Music scores and a few others.

After the awards had finished, Amy and I were ushered into a fancy banquet hall, where an after-party hosted by Elton John was being held. Amy grabbed a champagne glass from a passing waiter, and I declined the offer as graciously as possible.

The grand room was decorated with large silk red banners, with the title, "75th Oscar After-Party", and there were dozens of large silver tables with snack bowls and wine on them, with numerous seats around them.

I spotted Matt and Karen walking towards us, hand in hand, Karen giggling as Matt whispered something to her, and it reminded me alot of myself and Amy, whose hand was wrapped around my own, drinking in the sights.

**"Amy, the Eagles are approaching..."**I whisper.

**"The what?" **She asks vaguely, watching Tom Cruise walk by.

**"The people that if they come near us, bad stuff will happen?"**

**"Oh...why didn't you just say so?"**

**"...Cause the way I said it sounded cooler."**

**"You think everything you say or wear is cool!" **

**"'Cause it is."**

Grinning at each other, we step out into the bitingly bitter air, and we gasp in delight at the sight of multi-colored fireworks erupting in the indigo sky, causing an easel of colors to fly through the air.

I look at Amy's smiling face, and feel something stir inside me. I had been meaning to do this for a while, but either fate or bad luck kept intervening.

I nudge her gently, and she turns to me, her eyes wide with shock as I, encouraged by multiple film characters doing so, get down on one knee, holding out the lilac box, which I open, revealing a gold ring, with small silver diamonds and rubies. **"I love you, Amy Pond. I always have, and always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. I know I'm not very good with this romance and wedding stuff, and alot of things will stand in our way, but me and you, Amy, we can do anything, achieve anything we want. What I'm really trying to say is...Will you marry me, Amelia Pond?"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>How cuuuuuuuuteeee? <em>**

**_I thought it was about time he asked!_**

**_Has anyone seen the trailer for the rest of the series? It looks freaking awesome! I can't wait till August 27th!_**


	34. Return of Rory

Amy is staring at me with shock, but I am either naive, or I detect a thrill of pleasure and surprise from her facial expression. **"Are you serious?" **She squeals, jumping up and down with eagerness.

**"Deadly."**

I see her eyes mist for a second, as she evidently is thinking of Rory. **"Don't worry about Rory, Amy. I know where he is, we can find him, and I'm sure he'll be civil and you two can get those devorce things!"**

**"Divorce." **She corrects, her voice strained. She hesitates for only half a second, before nodding so quickly I'm surprised her head doesn't fall off her body. **"Of course!"**

I grin, and slip the ring onto her finger, before grabbing her by the waist and spinning her round, her hair whipping wildly in the air, giggling hysterically, before I set her down again, kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Never thought you'd be one for settling down."<em>**

This greets Amy and I as we walk into the Tardis, and I direct Amy to the swivelly chair, before smiling to myself. **"Never thought I was either. But things change. People change." **

**"How do you know where Rory is?" **Queries Amy.

I hesitate, halfway through pulling the lever that would take us to the beach, that, so many months ago, was the location of our first date. **"You know how when I'm angry, I do stupid stuff that I'll end up regretting?"**

She looks worried, but nods slowly.

**"Yeah well, keep that in mind..."**

* * *

><p>We arrive at the beach, and I yank open the doors, and glance at Amy. <strong>"Stay he-...Can you <em>please<em> stay here?" **

She nods approvingly, and I step out, my boots leaving a deep mark on the soft sand. **"Rory?" **I call softly, a sense of dread tingling my spine. Would he attack me? Was he alive?

A stooped figure stumbled out of the nearby huddle of trees, glaring at me. Rory looks as if he has aged a hundred years, and his usually docile, kind face was angry and his eyes were narrowed. I raised my hands in a placating gesture, and he seems to calm down.

**"What are you doing here?" **He spits, emphasizing you.

I run a hand through my hair, and, unable to make eye contact, stare at the sand. **"I felt bad...for leaving you here. You have every right to hate me, and I acted without thinking." **I extended a hand, saying, **"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."**

He studies me carefully, and must see the furtive guilt in my eyes, because he steps back, realization dawning on his prematurely lined face. **"Your going to marry her."** He says quietly.

I nod reluctantly, but he continues before I can speak. **"The only reason you came back was to take me back...so we get a nice little quick divorce, and you two go off to some alien planet and get married!" **

**"That wasn't the only reaso-"**

**"Don't pull that one on me!"** He snarls, almost feral.

**"Rory?"**

At the sound of the soft Scottish accent, he stiffens, and stares at Amy, who is watching him uneasily. **"Amy."**

**"I told you to wait inside..."** I hiss, but she ignores me.

**"Rory...how are you?" **She asks, and I can feel the awkwardness in the air.

**"...I've been better...you?"**

**"Happy. I'm happy Rory."** He starts to speak, but she raises a hand, and continues, **"Yes, I admit it, I was happy with you. But, don't deny it, there was always the sense that we weren't meant for each other. But, I'm happy with the Doctor." **She stands closer to him, and he doesn't shy away.

**"And Rory, your an awesome guy. I'm sure there's someone on Earth who would be perfect for you."**

He looks at me, and I smile reassuringly, and he sighs. **"Fine. I'll come with you. And we'll get a divorce or whatever."**

I beam at him, but he trudges past, not looking at Amy or I. **"Well. That went easier than planned!"** I say jovially.

**"And what was your plan?"** She asks cheekily.

**"Well I assumed it involved Rory trying to kill me..."** I trail off, grinning.

**"I still haven't ruled it out yet..." **I hear him mutter, half-jokingly, and making Amy and I laugh.


	35. Jared Pauls

God he hated this job.

Troops of snarling, vicious wifes and glaring, furious husbands often frequented his tiny, cramped office in the more shabby side of Leadworth's City Centre. His neighboring buildings was a closed down chippy, and a barbers. He didn't know who made most business. Probably the chippy.

**"Hi my names Jared Pauls, but call me Jared. Whats your name?" **If he had to say that one more time, he thought he would go insane. He didn't realize how monotonic he sounded, like a run-down robot, awaiting repairs.

Where was Jennifer with his coffee?

He always got the freaks. Katie from Management seemed to direct them towards him as some kind of sick joke. The freaks, normally included mysterious official-looking men, accompanied by scantily-clad Barbies, and one time he had a drunk man come in asking him to divorce him from his dog, because apparently, 'They weren't working out.'

He leaned back on his torn computer chair, wearily rifling through his next client's case. Mrs Amelia and Mr Rory Pond. They sounded alright, maybe he had got lucky this time. Both from Leadworth as well, but the girl was Scottish. The man was a nurse, and the woman...

Here we go again...

**"Are we supposed to knock?" **He heard a man's voice hiss, a light, dreamy sort of voice.

**"I think you just walk in..."** Definitely Scottish voice, sounding bold yet kind.

**"Let's just knock..."** An English voice, sounding exhausted and bored.

The door swung open, and the first man made Jared grind his teeth in annoyance and snicker in amusement. He was a tall man, with the brightest green eyes Jared had ever seen, and he wore a tweed jacket and a blue bow-tie, adding to his slightly eccentric aura.

The woman was just smaller than the first man, had a mane of fiery red hair, and was viewing the room with a look of contempt, and Jared saw her glance lovingly at the bow-tie freak.

The last man trudged in and threw himself into one of the two unoccupied seats. He had an air of tiredness and he had the look of a man who had been through Hell and back.

The other man gestured to the woman to take the remaining seat, and stood protectively behind her.

Jared cleared his throat, and forced a smile at the three lunatics that had now inhabited his office. **"Hi my names Jared Pauls, but call me Jared. Whats your name?" **

The bow-tie man spoke first. **"I'm...The Doctor."**

_Doctor of what? Fashion crimes?_

**"I'm Amy Pond."** The woman piped up, before the silence extended more than a minute.

**"Rory."** The last remaining man muttered, not looking at anyone in the room.

Jared nodded, waving a hand towards their files. **"Seems like all the papers are in order. All you have to do is sign, and you can be on your way."**

Rory nodded, and quickly grabbed the papers and signed. The woman, slightly more hesitant than her soon to be ex-husband, took the papers and signed.

**"That's it! All done." **Jared breathed a sigh of relief as the two men shook his hand, the so-called Doctor not speaking, but having a spark of delight in his eyes, before they leave.

Now, where was his coffee?


	36. Roranicus' Departure

_**As a warning, this chapter does have a scene that might be a bit upsetting for people, but you really do need to know what happens, so if you don't want to read it, just private mail me, and I'll tell you :)**_

_**Steps to Reading this chapter**_

_**1) Go to Youtube**_

_**2) Listen to Greys Anatomy's version of "How to Save A Life" and watch video if you want!**_

_**3) Read Chapter and listen to song**_

_**4) Cry!**_

_**5) Review! :D**_

* * *

><p>After exiting the solicitors office, Rory turned to face both of us. <strong>"Well...I guess this is good-bye."<strong> He muttered, and Amy nodded slowly.

**"I'll give you two some privacy..."** I whispered quietly, ignoring Amy's look of panic. I walked further along the corridor, but I could still hear them. Call me nosy, but if things went pear-shaped, then I wanted to be there for Amy.

**"You don't have to say anything..."** Rory muttered, starting to leave, but Amy grabbed his arm.

**"Yes I do Rory. Look at me!" **He turns his head, and finally looks into her eyes.

**"What is there to say Amy? I get it. You love him. Your gonna get married. Yay." **

**"Don't pull that on me Rory."**

**"Do you seriously not get it?" **He let out a mirthless laugh. **"I don't want to talk to you. Ever again. You broke my heart, and left me to die on some God-forsaken beach!"**

He started to walk off, and shook Amy's arm off, but as he tried to pass me, I stopped him with one hand, and in the second I look in his eyes, I see him thinking of the odds he could defeat me.

**"Don't even think about trying to cross me, or Amy." **I say quietly.

**"I think that's up for me to decide." **He mutters, but doesn't move.

**"It's all over now Rory. Obviously your more than welcome to come to the-" **I began, but he interrupts.

**"Don't. Don't pretend we're friends. You stole my wife from me." **Rory glances back at Amy, who is crying silently. Rory turns back to me, and I see his eyes are filled with unshed tears, and I have to grit my teeth to stop myself from succumbing it myself.

**"I'm going home. I hope I don't see you around." **He says to me, but he can't seem to look Amy in the eye.

**"Don't leave like this Rory!**" She begs, but he ignores her and storms off, without a backward glance.

Amy stands, as if frozen to the spot, and looks at me with such a heart-piercing look, that I nearly crumble. **"He hates me."** She whispers, and I sigh, before opening my arms, and she almost falls into them, crying softly.

She seems unable to walk, so I scoop her up, and carry her to the Tardis, before sitting her down in the dining room with some food.

**"Doctor?"** She whispers as I turn to leave.

I turn back, and smile gently. **"Yeah?"**

**"Can you do me a favour?"**

**"Depends on what it is!"**

She holds out a hand, and her and Rory's wedding ring lies there. I can't help feeling surprised, and nod slowly. **"I'll take it back for you."**

She nods gratefully, and I take the ring, before leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>According to the Tardis, Rory was in Amy's house. Feeling a sense of trepidation, I knocked on the door, but to no answer, so I easily sonic the door open, and I step inside, but I yell out in absolute fear and horror at the gruesome sight before me.<p>

Rory is lying a few feet away, in a pool of his own blood, shaking as the last remnants of his life begin to fade. His wrists have deep, ridged cuts, and a bloody knife lay beside him. I kneel beside him, and check his pulse. Feeble, but existent. **"Rory! Rory, can you hear me?" **I demand, shaking with horror and raw fear.

He looks up at me with glazed, unfocused eyes, and nods.

**"Doctor? Is Rory here?"**

My head snaps up, as Amy's lilting voice comes closer to the door. Looking at Rory apologetically, I leap to my feet, and jump at the door, standing outside and slamming it shut. Amy is walking up the pathway, looking guilty.

Reading the panic and tears in my eyes, she runs towards me, and calls, **"Doctor! What's wrong? What's happening?"**

She tries to pull open the door, but I stop her. **"Don't..." **I whisper hoarsely. **"Amy, you do not want to see this."**

I can see the thoughts whirring through her head, she was evidently thinking what could have caused this kind of reaction from me. It must have clicked, because a look of consternation comes over her, and she pushes me aside, and at the sight of Rory, she screams. It is a heart-wrenching scream, pulling on my dual hearts, that is saturated with with fear and tears.

**"Rory!" **She keeps screaming his name, and she falls to her knees beside him, shaking.

He looks up at her, with a small smile. **"Amy...I love you...Tomorrow's our wedding day Amy...and I know I'll be happy, because I'll be with you...forever and always..."**

He doesn't seem to notice my presence, thankfully, but Amy is trembling, and crying rivers of tears. Rory smiles again at her, and suddenly stops moving, with one more shudder, he is completely still.

**"Rory!"** Amy screams, now having a complete breakdown. **"Rory! You open your eyes right now!" **She pleads, but he isn't moving. She turns to me, her face a beautiful mess of tears and make-up, her hair wild. **"Doctor..."** She cries the word, **"Do something! Help him!"**

When I slowly shake my head, she cries even harder, the sound ricocheting around the house. She leans her head against his immobile chest, her sobs shaking his deceased body.

Pausing to wipe my own tears away, which are quickly replaced, I go into automatic mode. I bend down, and pull Amy off of her dead oldest friend, and she struggles against me, her arms outstretched, trying to reach Rory, but I pull her away. **"There's nothing we can do for him now, Amy."** I whisper, but she refuses to believe it, and continues to fight against me, but I pull her away, into the Tardis, and set her down.

I expect her to attack me for taking her away, but the reality is much worse, she slumps against the door, her head buried in her hands, crying even heavier, her whole body shaking with each sob. I sit down beside her, and she curls up against me, her head buried in my jacket. **"Shh, it'll be okay."** I whisper, feeling useless.

**"It's my fault! He killed himself, because of me!"** She manages, in between sobs.

**"Everything will be okay, I promise."**

She shakes her head, and moves away from me. **"No it's not! How is it going to be okay?" **She demands, catching me in surprise.

**"We'll make it okay Amy." **I reply, and when she stands, I stand up and try to hug her, but she pushes my hands away, and walks away from me and walks round the console, before leaving me in the room myself, feeling as if I was being ripped in half.


	37. Shower Troubles

_**I think people were surprised by my desicion to kill Rory, so I'll explain why I did it!**_

_**I think to ensure that the Doctor and Amy's relationship stays honest, she has to admit, that some part of her still loves Rory. Plus, it's starting her life anew, and it's representing her starting to properly mature, since her childhood is gone!**_

_**Hope that answers your questions!**_

_**Thanks to all my suscribers and reviewers! 81! Woop woop! x)**_

* * *

><p>I cautiously extend a hand onto the brass handle of me and Amy's bedroom, feeling wary. I didn't want to walk in on her during her full, pent-up fury and sadness. With a reluctant air, I twisted the handle.<p>

Their are no lights on, leaving me only capable to see that Amy was curled up in the armchair that I had passed out what seems like an eternity ago. I sigh and turn the light on, and she stirs, but doesn't awaken. I crouch beside her, and see that her face is still red and puffy, so I easily carry her into the bed, and pull the covers over her. She seems smaller asleep; she can't keep up her tough girl defense and she lies there, vulnerable and alone. I gently move the hair from her forehead, and kiss her forehead, whispering, **"Night Pond," **before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"What are you going to do?"<em>**

**"I don't know okay! I don't know everything!" **I snarl defensively. I check the monitor, and see that the Pond house is still empty, evidently no-one knew of the death that had occurred.

With slight guilt, I picked up the phone, and punched in three identical numbers. I counted four rings, before a gruff voice answered, **"Emergency services, how can I help you?"**

**"Do you know where Amelia Pond used to live?" **I ask quietly, as if by talking at a normal volume he won't take me seriously.

I hear him type something into a computer, and after a few seconds reply, **"Yep, down on Kerrylamont Lane? Has there been an accident? Do you require medical assistance?"**

**"You'll find Rory Williams there...he..." **I struggle to form the words, and have to pause for a second before continuing, **"Killed himself. For his sake, don't make a big fuss."**

Before he can reply, I hang up the phone, and slump into the chair, running a trembling hands through my hair. **"I didn't want this to happen..." **I whisper, half to myself, half to anyone else who gave a damn what I said.

**_"But it did. So what are you going to do about it?"_**

**"What am I supposed to do? Say sorry? Tell her everything will be okay? That I love her?" **I jump to my feet, adrenaline refusing to let me stay still, before I realize I am covered in blood. I close my eyes with disgust and horror.

**_"No wonder Amy won't come near you."_**

**_"_She won't come near me because she hates me. Who actually does like me? Everyone I am friends with, either ends up dead or worse." **Feeling overcome with self-pity, I trudge out of the room, and into the nearest bathroom, before taking off the blood-stained clothes and throwing them on the floor in a pile, before slipping under the warm water.

Just as I step out of the shower and bend down to pick up my towel, the door opens and Amy walks in, running a sleepy hand through her hair. I yelp in shock, and she looks up, and screams.

**"What the Hell!" **

**"You walked in on me!"** I yelp, hastily grabbing the towel and wrapping it around my waist.

She shrugs and starts to walk out, but I grab her arm, forcing her to stop. **"Amy, your going to have to talk to me eventually."** I say quietly, but she pointedly ignores me, and shakes my grip off, before leaving me standing half-naked in the steamy bathroom.


	38. Challenge Accepted

After pulling the usual, this time un-blood stained clothes, back on, I stroll into the kitchen and make myself some cereal, before heading into the dining room, to see Amy sitting at a table, an untouched bowl of porridge sitting in front of her. She sees me and is about to leave, but I sit down beside her, and shake my head.

**"Look, we are talking, okay? Just listen and respond!" **She looks like she is about to protest, but I lumber on, **"I know what happened with..."** I find myself choked, **"Rory,"** She flinches, but doesn't speak. **"Will have affected you, but it doesn't need to affect us!"** I take her hands in my own, and she looks at me without saying anything. **"Jeez Amy, the one time I actually ask you to talk, and you seem unable to!" **I tease gently, and I feel my hopes rise when a flicker of a smile appears on her face.

**"I just need time, okay?...One day, that's it. I just need...space. Go save a world or something." **She says finally.

**"Your giving me a day to save a world by myself? Challenge accepted!" **I grin cheekily, and she smiles properly this time.

* * *

><p><strong>"Come on old girl, take me somewhere interesting!" <strong>I say with flourish, as I stride into the control room.

**_"Don't I always?"_**

I cling on as we accelerate into space, and I check the time dial, which is rapidly decreasing, until it hits, England, July 21st 1801. **"1801? I said interesting! Is Amy going to be impressed when I come home having saved a kid from being hit by a carriage? No!"**

**_"So this is your home now? And your trying to impress her?"_**

**"...Shut up..."**

I step outside into the cobbled street, and as I lock the doors to the Tardis, am nearly felled by two tearaway children, covered in black soot and dressed in rags, the oldest of whom turns back and yells indignantly, **"Sorry mister!"**

The street is packed with people selling goods, from fruit to old necklaces, one of which, a wizened old man with a few teeth, protected you from the Beast.

**"The beast?"** I ask, overhearing him try to bribe a customer to buy it.

He turns with a look of annoyance at his interruption of a potential sale, but when he takes in my clothes, compared to his ripped shirt and trousers, he straightens immediately. **"'Who are you then, mister?"** He asks, at a forced attempt at politeness.

I take out the handy physic paper, and flash it to him, before replacing it in my pocket. **"I'm from the Government, name's the Doctor." **

His eyes widen at the sound of the government, and wider still at the Doctor, and I see him fidget nervously. **"Y'aint here to take away my license are you...sir? I 'ave a wife, and three kids!"**

I shake my head, and he looks relieved. **"Tell me more about this, Beast thing." **I say, in the most assertive voice I can manage.

Everyone nearby shudders, and backs away slightly. A little girl starts to cry, and her mother throws me a reproachful look. **"It comes in the night."** A man dressed in a top hat whispers.

**"Kills whatever it finds."**

**"Eat's their 'earts, tha's what Billy says!"**

**"What does it look like?"** I demand, feeling a growing sense of nervousness.

**"'Ere, I drew a pichter," **A teenage boy stands up from where he was crouched a minute ago, doodling on the pavement, and hands me a battered piece of parchment. He looks ragged and dirty, and the grief is evident in his strangely yellow eyes. Whispers start among the crowd, and I overhear a man whisper to his wife, **"Tha's Ninian Rowe! His sister Hattie was the firs' to be killed by the beast! And they say he was in the very room!"**

Ninian ignores the whispers, and watches me carefully as I look down at the paper, and nearly drop it in surprise and horror. This is why the Tardis brought me here. This whole village was in danger.

The picture was of a werewolf.


	39. Ninian Rowe's Story

_**I'm not normally one to be all serious (Hey, we only live once!) but to anyone in London or Birmingham, or anywhere else that is experiencing these riots, stay indoors and keep each other safe! :)**_

* * *

><p>I stare at the picture in shock, and it must show, because murmurs arise in the small crowd that has gathered. Most of them are raggedy beggars, but I see a couple of gentlemen in top hats and suits, accompanied by classy-looking women, who are all staring at anyone poorer than them with evident disgust.<p>

**"What does this mean?"** Someone demands, sounding scared.

**"Is the Government sending people to help?" **

**"Don't be stupid! The Government only cares about the rich."** Ninian snarls, to the surprise of the crowds, and disgust of the assorted rich-people.

**"They have adopted a laissez-faire attitude, boy. Don't meddle in things that aren't your concern." **An official-looking man said haughtily, the approval of some, and anger of others.

Sensing that things were about to escalate out of control, I grabbed Ninian's collar, and pulled him after me. Unquestioningly, he followed, looking shifty and nervous.

When we stop in the next street, he whirls round to face me. **"Look mister, I didn't mean nothing, okay? Just let me go!"** He pleads.

**"Just shut up and let me talk, okay?" **I say angrily, more harshly than I intended. What had started off with a simple, let's save some people from a Dalek or something, had turned ugly, especially with the prospect that this yellow-eyed youth in front of me, could potentially be the werewolf, judging by the fact he is struggling to hold his composure, and his sister was the first to die, yet he escaped unscathed.

**"Tell me about your family Ninian."** I demand quietly, to his surprise.

**"Well, my dad's a carriage driver, so he's barely home, and mum's a seamstress, so she's always home. And Ha-Hattie.."** He swallows, **"Was a chamber maid."**

**"What about yourself?"**

**"Ah'm a street artist. Stea-Borrow chalk from people, and draw pichters on the ground. Don't earn much, but s'all right."**

I nod slowly, and look around the run-down street, filled with clumsily assembled tenement flats, then up at the darkening sky. **"Who do you think it is?"** I ask quietly, and I see him stiffen involuntarily.

**"Ah dunno. Could be anyone..."** He muttered shiftily, and I nod slowly.

**"Okay. It's getting dark. Go home."** I wave a hand at him, and he nods gratefully, before bounding off. I see worried-looking people rushing to their homes, only a few pausing to say, **"Better head home mister!"**

After waiting 30 seconds, I walk down the cobbled lanes, pursuing Ninian.

* * *

><p>Even after he's been walking for more than 10 minutes, he hasn't noticed me. Every time he turns, there is always a pole to hide behind, a shadow to lurk in. He has stopped outside a shack, where there is only air for a door, and the glass from the window has been smashed, lying around the windowsill which I hide underneath.<p>

**"Mum, there was a man today. Says he's from the Government."** I hear Ninian say quietly, and hear a smashing sound in retaliation.

**"I told you before Ninian, don't upset your father! Now, what did he want?"**

**"He was askin' about the Beast! An' I think he thinks it's me..."**

**"Well, he got some of it right, didn't he?"** His mother chuckles cruelly, and I hear Ninian growling.

**"It's not funny!"**

**"Go get yourself ready, you only have a minute, and stop bein' so paranoid! Jus' make sure he's on your list tonight, and your sorted!" **

Well...

I had faced the thought of death too many times to count, but the thought of being ripped to shreds by a feral human-wolf, seemed rather dismal. So, I slowly backed away from the window, and started to run away, deciding that my brilliant mind would think of a plan somewhere far away from the werewolf.

Maybe not-so brilliant.

I feel hands wrap around my waist, and grass in my mouth, before I turn and face my attacker. Ninian's face is drawn back in a snarl, and he looks upwards at the sight of the rising moon...

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-Oh...Anyone liking the idea of a werewolf-Doctor? <strong>

**And Laissez-Faire is French for leaving things alone! And this is the attitude that the British Goverment adopted during the 19th(ish) Century! That's the only thing I learned in Standard Grade History for 2 years...**


	40. We Don't Always Win

I see Ninian's eyes widen as spasms take hold of his body, and he tumbles off me, his whole body jerking. I look behind me, and calculate the odds of me reaching the safety of the village where the Tardis is parked, before he could reach me. Standing feeling a little guilty, I left him rolling in agony on the ground, and his yells of pain.

**"Doctor..."**

I feel compelled to turn around, his use of my name is filled with pain and fear, and when I face him, he is looking up at me with agony in his eyes, and I see the tear tracks down his face and he involuntarily trembles with the pain. His features are looking distinctly wolf-ish. **"Help me...It hurts..."** He pleaded, and his face contracts with the pain, and his face is buried in the ground, and he omits a muffled scream.

Looking at the trees, where the safety of the village lay, and back at the transforming werewolf, I bite my lip, hesitant, but at another whimper, I sigh, and kneel beside his writhing body, and place a hand on his shoulder. At the touch, he freezes, and I feel his breathing still. **"You okay?" **I whisper, and he nods slowly, but from inside the house, I hear a howl...

There is more than one of them...

At the sound of the howl, Ninian yells out in pain, and pushes me away roughly, and faces the sky, his face no longer human, but wolf, and the rest of his body seems to extend and twist in crazy positions, before his clothes rip in half, and fur replaces them.

What used to be a human, now was a dirty brown werewolf, with yellow eyes that glare at me, and salivating jaws. Out of the house comes two more werewolves, walking on crouched legs, both still the same dirty brown color.

I raise my hands placatingly, as the three werewolves walk towards me. **"Look, I'm sure we can sort this out..."** I say, but am interrupted by three simultaneous snarls. **"Maybe not then..."**

Feeling distinctly ashamed of myself, but faced with three sets of hungry jaws, I turn tail and ran into the copse of huddled trees.

Bent double trees, with fingers like old men tried to bar me from running, but I slashed them aside with my hands. Becoming increasingly worried as the sounds of snapping jaws and rough barks come closer, I half-turn, and shine the sonic at the nearest werewolf, which yowls in pain and stops running.

Leaves crunch under my feet and the moon is barely a sliver over the horizon as the sight of the outskirts of the village comes into view. Thanking nothing in particular, I speed up, triumphant that I had out-witted the werewolves.

One step onto the cobbled lanes, I feel a sharp pain to my face, and feel weightless for a second, before I collide with a carriage, metres away. After the painful collision, I fall to the ground, wincing. I touch my face, and feel the three claw marks that are oozing blood.

I look up woozily, and see that the largest werewolf is now alone, and growls at me. I can only try to push myself further away as he suddenly ducks his head, and bites me in the abdomen...


	41. Flashbacks

Mouth partially open in shock, I yell out as pain shoots through my entire body, and look down at the crescent-moon like bite marks that are branded onto my chest.

Hearing distinct whimpering, I look up and see that the werewolf is backing away, ears flattened against it's skull, whining in pain. I notice with a nauseating feeling, that my blood is splattered around it's huge muzzle. I watch in shock as it suddenly collapses, and doesn't stir.

Feeling shocked and in pain, but still a sense of adrenaline pumping through my body, I drag myself over, and watch as the body slowly changes back into a small man with dark hair and yellow eyes that are filled with pain. I put a shaky hand to his neck, but his pulse is non-existent.

The ground looks comfortable, and my energy is sapping fast, so I lie down on my back, coughing softly, trying to decipher my thoughts.

I killed him.

_It wasn't my fault! He bit me!_

So why did he die?

_Must be something to do with Time Lord blood._

I tried to recall the little I remember from my "school" in Gallifrey, but don't remember anything about werewolves' being taught..

* * *

><p><em>"Will you pay attention?"<em>

_I look up reluctantly to see my teacher, an old wizened man of 700 odd, who is growling at me, as usual. "Do you not care to learn?"_

_Looking around at my friends, who are grinning encouragingly at me, I gather courage from them, before turning to face him again. "Not particularly, no."_

_He shakes his head with stern disapproval, and I respond with a cheeky grin. "You will address me as sir, you toerag!"_

_"Yes, sir," I say, emphasizing sarcastically, _

_"Did you even hear what I asked?" He demands._

_I shake my head, and to infuriate him further, say, "I wasn't paying attention, sir. I was thinking about how when I leave here, I'm going to go to the Fields of Enzyien."_

_There is a ripple of sarky "ooh's!" echoed around the classroom, and most people smirk, a couple looking rather shocked. It is well known that our teacher detests the Fields, because of a traumatic experience we overheard him and another teacher talk of._

_He glares at me, and says, "You will not be allowed out until I say so."_

_"Sir, doesn't that count as child slavery?"_

_Ignoring me, he sighs and asks, "The question was, Why is Time Lord blood different from that of any other species?"_

_"Because we're cooler?"_

_"NO!"_

_Rolling my eyes, I lazily tilt back on my chair. "Because our blood contains toxins, that are poisonous to any other creatures apart from our own."_

_"Finally, he learns something." With a shake of his head, he turns his back to me, and I make a face, causing the class to erupt into laughter once more.._

* * *

><p>Horrified, I look at the dead body beside me. That's why he died! The blood of the Time Lords!<p>

I manage to pull myself to my feet using a nearby lamppost, but when I turn, I see the other two werewolves, standing over the dead body, with eerily human looks of remorse on their faces, and they both let out tortured howls, before turning their gazes on me...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry if the flashback seems a little Out of Character for the Doctor, but I like to think that when he was young on Gallifrey, he was a bit of a mischief-maker, but as he grew up, he matured more and became the man he is today! <em>**

**_Hope you liked!_**

**_90 reviews! Wooo! Special shout-outs to- WithoutaBox, TheOnyxRose, RosalieHale1997 and Eleven-Amy-Supporter! You guys rule! :D_**


	42. Memories Are The Strongest Weapon

**"Look, you really don't want to do this..." **I say, trying to back away without much use. The two remaining werewolves', Ninian and his mother, are now snarling at me. **"It was an accident!"**

Ninian leaps first, but I manage to dive out of the way, landing hard on the stone pavements. I hear his yowls as he crashes into the ground, but he quickly regains control and stands up, before stalking towards me.

His now-widowed mother is next. After seeing her son's failure, she seems more determined to cause pain that anything else, so with ease her claws rake against my shirt, which tears and the claws dig deep into my inflamed skin. Hissing now, before she can do worse, I extend a quaking hand and grab a fist-sized stone, and throw it in her general direction. It makes contact with her eyes, and she snarls with fury, before barking at Ninian, who is looking more human as time progresses. He looks at me, then the body of his dead father, then at his mother, before finally yelping in pain as his body morphs back into a human, leaving him standing, his body glistening with sweat and blood, his eyes filled with horror and fear. He stares down at me, uncomprehendingly. **"She told me to kill you." **He whispers, his whole body jerking with spasms.

I can only look up at him, shaking with the cold from the ground and pain. **"And what did you say?"**

He looks at the snarling wolf, and back at me, as if in a trance. **"I said no..."**

At the word no, the wolf snarls, and pushes Ninian with it's muzzle, sending him sprawling sideways. Then she grabs my wrist, dangling me like a puppet from a string, and I watch dozily as the blood begins to pour onto the street, and suddenly I am let go, and fall back down, luckily landing on my side, as opposed to my head, and I watch as she falls to her knees, already transformed back into a human, and she lets out a heart-piercing scream, before froth appears at her mouth, mingling with the stain of blood, before she finally collapses on the ground. I don't have to look at her to see that she is dead.

I look up to see Ninian is wrapping tattered white bandages around my wrist, and I smile warily at him. I look at my chest and face, but already, thanks to the healing powers of Time Lords, they have already faded, until they are no more than red lines. I stand, and look at the corpses of his deceased parents, before looking at him. **"You don't have to apologize." **He says before I can speak. **"They...weren't the nicest of people."** He says with a crooked smile.

**"What are you going to do now?"** I ask quietly, aware that the villagers were beginning to arrive.

**"Do what I do best," **He smiles, **"Run." **Ignoring the looks from the villagers, he sprints off towards the mountains, without a backward glance.

* * *

><p>Amy had spent the majority of the day exploring the Tardis. She had never spent time actually trying to remember where everything was, because most of the time it changed, according to the Tardis' mood. She doubted even the Doctor himself knew where every room was located, the bipolar nature of the Tardis made it impossible.<p>

She walked along a random corridor, and paused at a door she had never seen before. It had words engraved onto it, in Gallifreyian, but the Tardis quickly translated it for her.

"Memories Are the Strongest Weapon"

Intrigued, she tugged at the handle, and to her amusement, the Doctor had evidently forgot to lock it, due to his general forgetful nature. She entered, and was surprised to see a room filled with pictures.

All of the pictures were encased within Tardis blue frames, and she wandered over to a shelf, where 10 different photos were lined up. At the very left was a old man who was smiling gently. At the very right was a picture of her version of the Doctor, who was grinning broadly, his eyes twinkling with mischief. She picked up the photo beside his. A slightly serious man, but with an aura of playfulness and eagerness. Realizing these were the Doctor's past re-incarnations, she placed the photo back down. She preferred to think of the Doctor as the man she knew today, not the aged man in the first photo.

Turning, she saw another ledge, and picked up a photo, and laughed. It was a picture of the Doctor, who was looking at her instead of the camera, and was laughing loudly, presumably at a joke he had just cracked. She was laughing as well, and looked happier than Amy was right now.

Another picture caught her eye, and she picked it up, surveying it. The playful man from the other photos, the previous re-incarnation, was grinning at the camera, and was beside a model-like blonde girl, who had a grin on her face. Another photo, of a red-haired woman, who was halfway through scolding the Doctor, but she had a face that was filled with happiness.

A picture grabs her attention, behind the one she's holding. She place it down, and pick the other one up, her hand shaking with anticipation. Rory stares up at her, his face looking confused, but grinning nonetheless. She seems unable to stand, so opts to sit on the floor, staring at the picture of her former husband.

Wouldn't it be easier? To forget?

To erase the pain from our memories?

To only remember the good times?

To never remember that time you cried, or when the man thought you would be together for eternity with, died?

She remembered his eyes mostly. Light green, but sometimes looked blue if the sun hit them. She couldn't help a solitary tear running down her face, as she envisioned him standing in front of her. He looks at her tenderly, with his usual small smile. **"It's time to move on, Amy."**

**"What if I can't?" **She says in a choked voice.

**"The Doctor loves you Amy. He would gladly die for you. Your destined to be with him."**

Rory disappears, and the Doctor storms in, evidently in a panic. He stops when he sees Amy, and looks relieved. He has evidently been scouring the Tardis for her, and she feels touched. She gasps at the bite on his wrist, but he waves it off. **"So, you've have a day, Pond." **A genuine smile flickers across her face at the use of her nickname. **"And I defeated some werewolves, potentially saving many lives. So, what will it be? Should I drop you home?" **

Who could say no to those eyes? So old, yet so young and full of life and hope. He had faced so much heartbreak, but yet, still came out fighting.

In answer, Amy leant towards him, and kissed him. **"I'm staying right here, where I belong. With you."**


	43. Wedding List

_**Hey guys...**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever, but on Friday, my friend asked me to go on holiday with her...two hours before the boat left! So I had literally no time to do anything apart from packing!**_

_**Anyways, I'm back now :) But school starts on Wednesday :(**_

_**Hope you enjoy anyways!**_

* * *

><p><strong>"We're not asking her..."<strong>

Amy's voice sounds tired, but distinctly cheerful.

**"Why not? She's actually rather nice!"**

**"Doctor, we are not inviting Queen Mary of Scotland to our wedding!"**

**"..Fine!"**

Amy and I were curled up on the couch in our bedroom, scribbling down names of people to invite to our wedding. After much deliberation, we decided on the last of January, in the Leadworth church. Amy had asked me about, in her exact words, "A space wedding", but I had told her I wanted a simple wedding, and plus, there isn't much call for weddings on Mars.

I glanced at the list, fingering the pen. So far we had only written down Amy's parents names. I see her looking at me, and looking away again, so I sigh and face her. **"What's up?" **I know what she is thinking, but she is evidently too nervous to ask me.

**"...What happened to your parents?"** She asks quickly, as if trying to get it over with.

**"Dead." **I clear my throat which has suddenly choked up and continue. **"During the Time War I presume. After I...ran away. When the Daleks were killing us off by the truckload."**

She looks up at me from her vantage point lying across my chest with the list, and I turn my head away so she doesn't see the solitary tear that has formed on my eyelid.

**"...What were they like?"**

I hesitate before answering, **"Not sure...I can't remember them too much. My dad was strict, he was on the High Gallifreyian Council, that's how I knew where the Tardises were kept...Mum looked after me."**

**"Did you not have any siblings?"**

****I pause again, unsure. **"I'm not sure...I vaguely remember having one, but that's it. So, who else should we invite?"**

**"River?"**

**"If she can break out of Stormcage, then sure!"**

I add her name to the list, and pause, musing over names in my mind. **"Captain Jack!"** I exclaim, surprised that I hadn't thought of it sooner.

**"The pirate?"**

**"No! Jack Harness! Ah, he's one of my closest friends!"**

**"Why not make him your best man then?"**

After a lengthy explanation of what a best man was and does, I agree to her suggestion, and write his name on the list. Amy suggests about fifteen of her friends, and I add in Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane, Rani, Clyde and Luke, and explain to Amy who they are. I feel slightly guilty and upset that Donna and Rose can't come, but, I remind myself that there was nothing I could do about it. Inviting either, or both, would have disastrous consequences, plus, I can't reach Rose...

After Amy suggests a few more people, we decide after hitting the 50 mark, we are done. So she curls up in bed, and after promising to join her soon, I pick up the phone in console room, and dial a number. After three rings, a familiar voice picks up.

**"Hello?"**

**"Sarah Jane Smith." **I say quietly, grinning broadly although she can't see me.

**"Doctor? Is that you?"**

**"Yeah it is."**

**"Is something wrong?" **She demands, her voice rising an octave.

I laugh, and say, **"Does something have to be wrong for me to contact you?"**

**"Preferably not, but that's the usual!"**

**"It was actually to invite you to my...wedding.."** I cough the word out, wincing as I imagine her reaction.

There is static at the end of the receiver, before an ear-splitting squeal causes me to drop the phone. Recovered, I place it against my ear, and she is yelling to someone in the background, **"The Doctor's getting married!"**

**"No way!" **I hear Luke's voice, and I grin.

**"Is it to that Amy girl?"** Sarah demands excitedly.

**"Yeah, Amy Pond. Well, it's on the last of January at 11 in Leadworth if you and your lot can make it..."**

**"Of course we can make it! It's your wedding!"**

Laughing, we say our good-byes, and I rejoin Amy in the bed, content with the fact that in two week's time, we would be married.


	44. Wedding Preparations and Stag Do

**_100+ Reviews! I have never been so happy! Not even the fact that school starts tomorrow deters me from the fact that I have 100 reviews! I seriously thought at the beginning that maybe a couple of people would review every so often, but you guys are the most reliable reviewers, and the best audience a fanfiction writer could ask for! Thanks so much for making me happy :3_**

* * *

><p>The first week of the two weeks we had left until the wedding were hectic, at the very least. Every detail had to be finalized, including Jack agreeing to be my best man, and arrange a "stag do", whatever they were, and Amy's friend Emily agreeing to be her head bridesmaid. The reception was to be held in a hotel, five minutes from the church, and afterwards, I had planned to take us to Venus, the planet of Love, for our honeymoon, but only Jack and Mickey knew.<p>

Going shopping on Earth for a tuxedo was a nightmare. Jack and Mickey accompanied me, and Jack opted for his military uniform with a black trench coat, and Mickey chose a grey suit.

Finally, after entering the fifteenth shop, I found it. A black tuxedo with a chalk white shirt and, of course, a black bow-tie.

I sneak the tuxes (I didn't trust either Jack or Mickey not to lose theirs) into the Tardis, grateful that Emily had taken Amy out to shop for dresses for her and the bridesmaids. I run down a random corridor, and open the first door to my right, and find a suitably empty walk-in wardrobe. Thanking the heavens I had a photographic memory, I mentally take a photo of where I can find it, and close the door behind me, just as Amy arrives, carrying a very large cardboard box.

I hastily move to the next door and open it, and find a bathroom, and pretend to have just exited it, and grin at Amy. **"Well hey there!" **

She looks up and shrieks, dropping the box. **"Doctor!"**

**"Sorry did I scare you?"** I chuckle, amused.

**"No...it's...emm..." **She looks nervous as she attempts to hide the box, and realization dawns on me.

**"If your looking for a wardrobe, go down the hall and to the right." **I wink at her, and offer to take the box, but she refuses hurriedly.

**"No, I'm good. Just...go do a Doctor-y thing!" **She says quickly, before speeding down the hall.

* * *

><p>Three days before the wedding, Amy decided it was time I officially met her parents. Our introduction at her and Rory's wedding was brief, and Amy really wanted me too, so what else could I do but agree?<p>

When we sit down on their couch, I can feel their eyes on me as Amy leans against me, and I automatically put an arm around her.

**"So...Doctor is it?"** Her dad breaks the silence first, and smiles genially at me.

**"Yeah, it is."**

I see her mother purse her lips, and Amy throws a pointed look at her. **"So, Amy told us some things about you...Is it true your over 900?" **She demands, looking intent.

**"908, yes. But age doesn't matter to me." **I reply easily, and her dad relaxes, but her mother still looks stern. I lean forwards. **"Look, Mrs Pond, I love your daughter with both of my hearts and my soul. It would mean alot to both of us if you gave us your blessing, but if you don't, we're getting married anyways." **I sit back, and I feel relieved when her mother smiles for the first time.

**"Well, despite the astronomical age difference...I have to admit, I couldn't think of anyone more suitable."**

**"Here here." **Her dad says jovially, and Amy and I grin at each other.

* * *

><p>The day before the wedding was terrifying. At 12, Amy carried a small suitcase into the console room, and looked sadly behind her, then even sadder at me, as I haul myself up from the swivelly chair. <strong>"I don't want to leave you, even for a day." <strong>She smiles, and as I open my arms, she snuggles into my chest.

**"I can't bear the thought of even a second apart." **I smile down at her.

**"We're going to have to. Just one night." **She says, as if to reassure herself that spending the tradition of a night apart the day before the wedding was right.

**"Then we'll have an eternity together." **

We give each other one last, extremely long kiss, and it cheers me to know that the next time we kiss, we will be, at last, husband and wife.

I carry the case into her parent's house, and we kiss again as I leave. **"Have fun at your hen night thing!"**

**"Have fun at your stag do! Don't do anything too crazy..."** She smiles, and I laugh, before leaving, with one last look back at her.

* * *

><p>Jack and Mickey are waiting outside the Tardis for me, and grin at me when I approach. Mickey shakes my hand, and Jack gives me a manly hug, before we follow Jack down a street, into the first bar we find.<p>

It is a shabby, dilapidated place, filled with barely-dressed woman and even less dressed men. Jack orders us drinks, despite my protests. The barman pushes three shot glasses at us, and Jack and Mickey look at me expectantly. **"On you go!" **Jack demands, already having downed his and ordered 3 more.

**"Jack, you know tha-"**

**"Come on Doctor! Lighten up!" **

**"Yeah!"** Mickey adds, **"Just a couple!"**

Sighing, but outnumbered, I finally agree, downing the glass in one.

What I didn't realize then, was that the Hangover 3 was beginning. The story of the Doctor, Captain Jack and Mickey, as they trawled around Leadworth, drunk out of their minds.

And who knows what three drunk men can get up too in one night?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahh, he never learns does he?<strong>_

_**And as a side-note, school starts tomorrow! :( So that means potentially less updates, because it's Highers and all! **_

_**And if you go onto my profile, you can see a picture of the Doctor's, Jack's and Mickey's tuxes! **_


	45. Hangover 3

What. The. Hell.

I groaned as I woke suddenly, for the second time in a short time have woken up from a drunken stupor. I blinked rapidly, trying to steady myself. After a couple of minutes, I sat up, groaning as my head pounded. I looked around, still blinking rapidly. I was outside the bar we had entered, and sitting outside the Tardis. There was no sign of Jack and Mickey.

I managed to stand somehow, and realized that I was dressed only in my Tardis-blue boxers. **"I am going to kill them!"** I hiss, frantically looking around, but the street was deserted. I glanced at the clock above the bar; 6.05am. Jack and Mickey had taken me out at 12pm. What had happened during 18 hours? And why couldn't I remember anything? And why was I nearly naked?

I tried to push the Tardis door open, but it wouldn't budge. Casting around for the key, I realized that it wasn't here.

I was locked outside the Tardis.

And I had lost the key.

**"Jack Harness I swear to God I am going to kill you!"** I yell hoarsely.

I hold my head, and try to force my foggy mind to work. I remembered taking the fourth shot, Mickey was already on the dancefloor, dancing to Party Rock Anthem, and Jack was giggling hysterically at me as I took yet another shot. Then afterwards, everything was a blur.

Amy.

Oh dear God.

It was the day of our wedding.

And I was standing alone, hungover on some random street, minus a best man and three tuxes.

And I had lost the Tardis key.

A faint, muffled ringing grabbed my attention. It was Jack's mobile. I ran to the source, at the back of the Tardis, and saw his mobile lying there, ringing. I picked it up, and groaned; it was Amy.

Feeling a growing sense of dread, I picked up the mobile and hold it to my ear.

**"Jack? Is the Doctor with you? He's not picking up either the Tardis phone or his mobile!"** Amy sounds panicked, and I groan at the sound of her loud voice.

**"Mind piping down Pond? It's me, I'm...alive." **

A furious pause. **"Doctor?"**

**"Well done you've managed to remember my name."** I mutter, not thinking of anything else but repeatedly running Jack over with a car.

**"Please do not tell me that you got drunk, the night before our wedding?"** She fumed.

**"Umm...I didn't get drunk the night before our wedding?"** I say weakly.

Suddenly the line goes dead, and I glance at the phone, the light killing my brain cells. **"Ever heard of a bloody phone charger Jack?" **I yelled at the phone, and sighed.

Deciding that I had better start looking before Amy potentially killed me, I staggered into the bar, and my eyes nearly explode at the sight. The whole place looks like Hiroshima, part 2. Glass lay at my feet, and the lights seemed to have exploded. A man stood sweeping glass into a bin, occasionally glaring at a faced-down figure, who was crashed on the booth.

I recognized the grey trench coat, and stormed over, turning him face-up. Jack was asleep, his face slightly bruised and bleeding, his head half-shaved. I shook him, and he let out a moan, muttering, **"Five more minutes John..."**

**"Stick your 5 minutes!" **I yell, grabbing the lapels of his jacket, and pushing him against the booth.

He opens his eyes, and they nearly fall out of his head. **"What the Hell happened to you? Why have you got a tattoo?"**

Freezing where I stand, I turn, and see that the barman is staring at my chest. Feeling a sense of trepidation, I look down, and see the words, Amy Pond owns, and pointing downwards towards my...

**"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU JACK HARNESS!"**

He is in a state of hysterical laughter, but at the sight of me, tries to get up and run, but I grab him, and land a punch on his stomach. **"I'm getting married in 6 hours!" **I scream manically, but his army training kicks in, and he grabs me in a half-nelson, yelling, **"Calm down! It'll be fine!"**

**"It bloody well won't be!"** I yell, and feeling adrenaline kicking through me, and I flip him off me, and he lands face first in the broken glass.

Yelling in pain, he looks up at me, his face cut with glass, and I can't stop laughing at his hair. Half of it is shorn off, the other bright pink. Staring at me, then realizing something was wrong with him, he glances at a mirror, and lets out a shriek. **"My hair!"** He yells, to my amusement.

**"That is called karma!" **I grin broadly, but he leaps at me, and tackles me to the floor. After rolling around the floor, raw glass cutting my back, we hear a faint voice call, **"D'you mind?"**

We stop tussling, and stare at the disheveled Mickey. We had landed on top of him; he lay stretched out on the floor. We all stand, Jack and I staring at his face, he laughing loudly at Jack's hair and my tattoo.

**"Uhh, Mickey?" **Jack and I say in unison.

**"What?"** He looks scared suddenly, and looks in the mirror, and nearly faints.

Cut into his face, still bleeding, is a carving of Mickey Mouse.

**"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"** He screams, but before he can even attempt to attack us, his phone rings. He glares at us instead, and glances at the phone, before tossing it at me.

**"Sarah Jane, probs for you." **He contents himself with throwing himself at Jack, and punching every inch he can reach. While watching them both struggle, I answer the phone.

**"Doctor speaking."**

**"Doctor? Thank God, can you put Luke on?" **Jack and Mickey hear, and stop fighting to look up at me with horror.

**"Uh, Luke?"**

**"Yes? He told me you phoned him to invite him to a stag do?"**

**"Oh..."**

We glanced at the barman, who said, **"There was a kid, but Jack sent him off with some 20-year old girl."**

We had lost Luke.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahh...those three...<em>**

**_Usual thanks to all my reviewers/subscribers! :D_**


	46. Things Actually Work Out For A Change

Jack is looking extremely guilty, and Mickey is alternating between pacing and glaring at me and Jack. I take charge, and look at the barman, before seeing the carnage all around us. **"What exactly happened in here?"** I demanded.

**"You," **He points a finger at Jack, **"Bet that you," **He points at me, **"Couldn't beat him in a fight."**

Jack and I grin at each other, before he continues, **"But then Jack started winning, so you used this lit-up screwdriver thing and pointed it above him, and the lights exploded and fell down on him..."**

I can't help a feeble chuckle at Jack's outraged stare at me, and soon Mickey joins in. **"Ha, yeah I remember! Then Jack's face was all cut up!"**

**"Then you started playing dares, and left, but came back like that,"** He gestures to my tattoo, Jack's hair and Mickey's cut. **"Then played strip poker..."** Jack and Mickey howl, taking in the fact that I had little clothes on.

**"Your obviously not very good then!"** They roared with laughter, and the barman ignored them and continued,

**"And then dared the youngest, Luke, to spend the night with some woman..."**

We freeze laughing immediately, and Jack and Mickey exchange looks of horror. Confused, I faced them both. **"What?"**

**"The woman...may...possibly...have been...a...emm..prostitute?"** Mickey coughs, and I stare at him.

**"Are you telling me we sent Sarah Jane's 18-year old son off with a prostitute?"** I yell, shaken with horror.

**"That's not the worst part..."** Jack muttered. **"We didn't have any money left...so we gave her the Tardis key..."**

* * *

><p>After three long hours of searching, we eventually track Luke down. He is on Old Byers Road, a run-down street in the middle of Leadworth.<p>

We push Mickey in first, who automatically looked relieved when he runs into a room. **"He's okay guys!"**

Jack and I storm in, and grin at the sight of a bedraggled Luke sitting up blearily. Luckily there is no sign of any dares on him, and he is grinning faintly. **"You three have problems.."**

**"What happened?"**

**"Nothing, we got here and I crashed."** He grins, and looks around, taking in where he was.

**"What did she do with the Tardis key?"** I demand, and he throws it at me.

**"Nicked it back. Thought it would come in handy." **He winked, and we all laughed.

* * *

><p>Three trips, one to a factory in Ohio that produced hair-growth sprays, and a hairdressers that dyed Jack's hair back, one to a doctor, who stitched up Mickey's face, so now only faint red lines were prominent on his grinning face, and one to a laser surgery, which lazered off the tattoo, we were back on the Tardis, hurriedly pulling on our tuxes.<p>

Mickey phones Sarah Jane, who sounds relived, telling us Amy is already waiting at the altar.

We arrive at the church, miraculously only twenty minutes late.

Jack pulls me aside, and adjusts my collar. **"Do I look okay?"** I ask nervously. I was about to marry the woman I loved, why was I so scared?

**"Fantastic."** He winks at me, and the doors swing open, revealing a crowded church who automatically turn around, and Amy, who is standing at the altar, grinning broadly.

We start to walk down the aisle to the sounds of a piano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This isn't the end of the story, if your wondering! Still a few more chapters!<strong>_


	47. Wedding Day And Night

**"Doctor."**

I am halfway down the aisle, and look with surprise at the sight of River Song standing there, in a pretty pale pink dress.

**"River? How'd you escape this time?"** I groan, closing my eyes. People are craning their necks to get a good look at River, and Amy is grinning at her.

She waves a hand. **"I couldn't miss my little brother's wedding now, could I?"**

I stare at her in amazement. **"..Yo-Your what?"**

**"Brother's." **She grins at my shock.

Am I dreaming? Delusional? **"Bu...But how?"**

**"You remember me, don't try and deny it."**

**"I remember having a sibling...but not all of my childhood."**

**"Yeah...our parents kicked me out when I was 16, because it turns out I was only half-Time Lord."**

**"How?"**

**"Because of some genetic impairment."**

**"But...you can't be my sister!" **I say firmly, but waveringly.

**"Yeah I am, little bro."**

**"...Why are you in Stormcage?"**

**"I killed our father."**

I stare at her in shock, and I hear Jack whisper to Amy, **"This is like a soap opera!"**

**"W-Why?"**

**"Because he tried to kill you."**

**"Your lying!"** I accuse, but the faintest memory of my dad coming in with a drink that smelled of acid, and trying to force me to drink it stirred.

**"He was told that your destiny was evil, and that you would bring about the downfall of the Time Lords."**

I turned, my face screwed up. **"Turns out they got one thing right then..."** I can't stop myself from looking at her. _My sister? River Song is my sister?_

**"Why wait till now?"**

**"It wasn't the right time till now."**

**"Well..." **I run a hand through my semi-tamed hair, ruffling it more. **"I'm about to get married, so sit down...or something..."**

She rolls her eyes, but takes a seat next to Sarah, who grins at her, whispering, **"You owe me a tenner!"**

**"Nu-huh! You said he would cry!"**

**"He practically is!"**

Ignoring them, we continue down the aisle.

Amy is wearing a long pearl white dress, with patterns of flowers sown onto it, and as I take my place beside her, I lean towards her and whisper, **"You look beautiful."**

**"You look hungover."** She whispers back, unable to contain a small smile. **"Did Jack and Mickey prove too much to handle?"**

I barely hesitate before whispering, **"Yup."**

The priest steps forward, smiling at both of us.

**"Dearly beloved, we are ga-"**

**"Yeah yeah yeah, we know all that!"** Amy complains, making everyone in the church giggle, and the priest to smile.

**"Do you, Doctor, take Amelia Jessica Pond to be your wife? To have and to-"**

**"Yes, I do." **

**"And do you, Amelia Jessica Pond, take the Doctor to be your husband? To-"**

**"Yeah, I do."**

**"Does anyone present have any reason why these two shouldn't be married?"**

Jack pretends to object, but grins jokingly at me. I look upwards, and see an image of Rose standing behind the priest. She says nothing, but tilts her head, and smiles, before disappearing.

**"Do you have any vows to say to each other? Doctor, you go first."**

I turn round and look panicked at Jack. I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to write vows. He says nothing, but subtly bangs a fist against his heart, and mouths, **"From the heart."**

I nod slowly, and face Amy, whose radiant smile makes all the words tumble from my mouth. **"When I first met you, you were 8. You thought I was your imaginary friend." **Amy blushes and smiles, and the church laughs. **"I came back, and you were 20. That's when I knew, even when you hit me with a cricket bat, that I would never have a complete life without you in it. If I didn't have you, I would have nothing to live for. With you, I can smile, laugh, cry. I want you to know that I will never...purposely...cause you any pain, Amelia Pond, because I love you with every thing that I am. You complete me."**

The crowd awes, and I see a scrubbed-up Luke grinning at me, beside a crying Sarah Jane. **"Try and top that Pond."** I whisper to her, grinning mischievously.

In answer, she takes my hand and uses it to put the gold ring with engraved Gallifreyian, saying, "For as long as we live, love will live", on hers, then puts the ring on me, and kisses me, not waiting for the priest to say anything.

I smile through the kiss, and easily pick her up, and and she opens her eyes, which are sparkling with happiness. When we draw apart, we grin breathlessly at each other, and I extend my arm, and we walk down the aisle together.

* * *

><p>After the first dance between Amy and I, which was a personal favorite, My Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Amy has to put up with my crazy dancing, and is too busy laughing at me to be embarrassed. There is much congratulations from family and friends, but when the clock tolls 1 in the morning, I see Amy smile at me. I can see she is planning something, so try and run onto the dancefloor before she can get me to strip or something, and bang into one of the cleaners. Everyone has already left, Amy's parents just leaving a minute ago.<p>

She chases me onto the Tardis, and I enter the first room in the corridor, and groan aloud. The Tardis has decided to make a new bedroom, everything either romance-related or heart shaped. A heart-shaped bed, with pink petals on it. A bottle of champagne. Some sort of perfume that was making me feel dizzy, but when Amy walked into the room, made me feel excited.

Oh Gallifrey...what was wrong with me? Why couldn't I take my eyes off her?

She looks appreciatively around the room, and smiles seductively at me. **"It is our wedding night you know."**

**"Since when have we ever followed rules or traditions?"** I ask weakly, though everything that I am wants to rip the wedding dress off her.

Damn the Tardis!

**"Since now."**

She saunters towards me, and despite my avid protests, starts unbuttoning my shirt...

* * *

><p>D'Aww!<p>

They are the best married couple ever!

Anyone like River's idenity just thrown in? :D

It's sad to think...there's only going to be roughly three more chapters after this...sad times...

Hope you liked!

See the blue button? Yeah, to the right! To make this writer very happy, just click! (Yeah, I'm asking for reviews, we're not all perfect!)


	48. Amy's Revelation

**"Doctor! Wake up!"**

A tense voice awakens me from a deep sleep. Groaning, I turn, and open an eye, before remembering the night Amy and I spent together, and can't help blushing at the fact that I have no clothes on. Grabbing a pair of trousers, I pull them on and turn, to see that River is helping a shaking Amy stand.

**"River?" **I demand, gobsmacked. **"Why are you here?"**

**"Spoilers!" **She winks, but looks tense again.

Amy is looking worriedly at River, who looks at me. **"Doctor...there's a...small problem..."**

**"What is it?"** I demand, rushing to Amy's side. **"What's wrong?"  
><strong>

**"Well, I woke up...and then...my heart kinda hurt..." **Amy explains breathlessly.

River looks at me pointedly, but I shake my head rapidly. **"No, don't give me that look River."** I say, in almost a snarl.

**"You know I'm right Doctor. You've read the stories." **She retorts, and Amy is looking more confused by the minute.

**"Stories! For kids! They. Aren't. Real!"** I say angrily. No, Amy couldn't be...

**"Amy...since you married a Time Lord, and spent the night...travelling and...stuff...through the untempered schism..."**

**"Don't scare her!"** I say quietly, but forcefully. Amy rolls her eyes at me.

**"One night and your already over-protective!" **She turns to River, **"I'm a what?"**

**"...Half-Time Lord..." **River mutters evasively.

Amy looks shocked, but quickly recovers. **"...So what does that mean?"**

**"That your half like me." **I whisper, and look up at her with a grin. **"Which means that your...in a human word, immortal. You can be killed, obviously, but you'll live for as long as me."**

River grins, as Amy squeals with delight, and throws herself into my arms. Grinning with delight, we kiss again, and leave River in charge of the Tardis while we honeymoon on Venus.

* * *

><p><strong>"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch the brakes!"<strong>

After three days' honeymoon, Amy is in the bathroom, and River and I are bickering. **"I don't care how many times! Stop leaving them on!"**

**"My Tardis!"**

**"My little brother!"**

**"Doctor?"**

I turn to see Amy jumping down the stairs towards me, and I smile at her. **"Yeah?"**

**"I have to tell you something..."**

River looks at Amy, then immediately makes some excuse and skips out the room. I suddenly feel like joining her. I fiddle with a lever, and automatically feel like the day that she told me she loved me, when Rory was still alive and we were smothering our feelings for each other.

**"What's wrong?" **I ask, stepping towards her and moving a strand of hair from her eyes.

**"...I'm pregnant..."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Only two more chapters guys! Well one more, and an Epilogue! I'm so sad that it's nearly done!<strong>_

_**And I have no idea if marrying a Time Lord and spending the night in the untempered schism makes you a half, but I think it makes sense! **_

_**Hope you liked!**_

_**125 reviews! Thanks so much guys, you are really awesome, and the best reviewers ever! :D**_


	49. The Moment That Changed Everything

**"Oh..."**

That's the only word that I can form. She's pregnant? No! This can't be happening! It's hard enough for me to accept that my new wife was half a Time-Lord, but now she was due to give birth to one? **"You might not be!"** I say hope returning. **"It might be faulty!"**

Amy laughs and says, **"Typical man reaction..."**

I drag her into the hospital room, and to my surprise River is already waiting there, complete with a pregnancy scanner. **"God your such a stalker!" **I complain, and she ignores me, and after Amy lies down, places it on her stomach. Biting my fist nervously, I start pacing.

I had always wanted a family...

No! Amy can't be pregnant! A baby on the Tardis?

But a baby...

**"Doctor?"**

I whip round and stare at the small monitor with bewilderment.

**"It's twins!" **Amy squeals excitedly, and leaps up hugging me. I stand like a statue, immobile and incapable of movement.

**"Quite big considering there only a few days old!" **River remarks.

**"Are they..."** I gulp nervously. **"Human or Time Lord?"**

**"Half. They have two hearts, but at opposite ends of their chests." **River explains, and Amy grins.

**"They take after their mother then!"** She teases, and kisses me playfully on the nose. I grin, and kiss her on the cheek.

**"Bet you they think bow-ties are cool!"**

**"No way! My kids will be raised better than that!"**

**"...Not if they are raised by you..."**

She looks outraged and chases me around the table, but I tickle her, and she caves. **"Okay, okay truce!"**

**"How long...till D-Day?" **Amy asks River, who is glancing through medical books.

**"Since they're half Time Lord, only 3 days, including today." **

**"Thank God!" **She exclaims, placing a hand on her semi-swollen stomach. I place a hand on her stomach and kiss her gently.

**"My family."** I say quietly. **"Wouldn't want it any other way."**

**"It'll be two girls." **Amy guesses, and grins at me when I shake my head.

**"Nah, two boys!"**

**"Bet you it's a girl and a boy." **River says suddenly, and laughing we all shake hands, agreeing that the two losers had to pay the winner twenty each.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 02<strong>_

**"Doctor!"**

I rush into the bedroom, having been in the pool when the scream of my name echoes through the Tardis. **"What is it?"** I demand, bursting into the room.

Amy was struggling to get out of bed, her stomach having swollen twice as large as it was last night. **"I'm hungry!" **She whines.

I stop dead, staring at her. **"You made me get out the pool...'cause you can't walk to the kitchen?" **I ask doubtfully.

**"How am I supposed to find the bloody kitchen! It keeps changing!" **She says angrily, and I am completely lost.

**"Baby hormones." **

I turn around to see a flushed looking River standing behind me, leaning against the doorframe. **"Stop doing that!" **I complain, and she rolls her eyes at me.

**"Just go get her some food before she throttles you." **River advises.

I glance doubtfully at Amy, who is still trying to get out of bed. **"I don't think she could throttle me if I was half an inch away from her..."** I whisper, so Amy won't hear.

Nevertheless, I manage to find the kitchen rather easily, making me chuckle.

**"Jealous much?" **I say in Gallifreyan.

**_"Yep."_**

I come back into the bedroom to see that River has disappeared, and Amy is sitting propped up by pillows. **"Here." **I hand the packet of crisps to her, and she looks appalled.

**"I'm pregnant, and your giving me crisps?" **She yells, and throws them back at me.

**"Uh...yeah?" **I say, completely at loss when it came to baby hormonal rages.

**"Get me some proper food!" **

**"...Fish fingers and custard?"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 03- Doomsday<strong>_

**"DOCTOR!" **

**"For the love of everything that is good and holy!" **I hiss, once again hauling myself out the edge of the pool, and quickly running a towel through my hair, and running into our bedroom.

**"What is it now?" **I complain. For the past three days I have been running around the Tardis at Amy's beck and call, and River always seemed to mysteriously disappear when Amy needed something.

**"My water's broke!"** Amy screams, and waddles towards me.

Despite the situation, I can't help giggling, and she stares at me with contempt. **"You look like a penguin!"** I chuckle, and she hits me.

**"Hey! Watch it! Wait, your wat-...oh..." **I stare at Amy, whose breath is becoming more labored. **"Does that not mean that..."**

**"Yes, I'm about to give birth!"** She screams, and I nod slowly.

**"Yes...right...okay...umm..." **I back away, tripping over a bedside table and landing on the floor with a soft thump.

**"Aren't you meant to be a Doctor?"** She demands, trying to calm herself down, and leaning against the doorframe.

**"Not a proper one!" **I whine, pulling myself to my feet.

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT A PROPER ONE?"**

**"...RIVER! Get in here! NOW!"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Are you actually going to do anything?"<strong> River demands. We are in the hospital room, and River is putting on a lethal-looking doctor's mask.

**"Like what?" **I demand, running a trembling hand through my damp hair.

**"Oh, I don't know, help deliver _your _children?" **She demands, and I nod slowly.

**"Uh..yeah...okay..." **

At the sight of Amy on the operating table, I turn around and walk out.

River stares after me, and with a word to Amy, comes out. **"What the Hell are you doing?"** She hisses.

**"I'm not going in there!" **I say firmly.

**"Care to explain why?"**

**"She'll kill me after it! For...you know!"**

River basically drags me in, and at the sound of Amy screaming, I trip over a medical stand, and paper and needles tumble to the floor along with me. Amy and River stare at me, and I shrug, trying to act cool.

As I stand, suddenly River is thrusting a tiny baby into my arms, wrapped in a towel. I stare down at it, unable to believe what I am seeing. A baby boy, with bright green eyes that stare up at me, and a mop of straight brown hair and a defined jaw. He looks alot like me, and I can't help staring at him. My son. My baby son. He is screaming and crying, and I have no idea what to do.

I look up at River, but she is busy delivering the next one. Unsure what to do, I hold the baby to my chest, feeling it's double heart beat echo my own, and whisper, **"Ssh...it's okay..." **Immediately, he stops crying. **"Amy you've lost the bet!" **I call, taking the baby's tiny hand in my own. So small and so fragile. It's head lolls, and rests against my chest, and I look up to see that River is handing another tiny baby to Amy, who almost immediately stops wailing at the touch of her mother.

Amy looks tenderly at the baby, then looks up at me, her eyes shining with happiness. I sit beside her on the bed, and look at the other baby, a small girl with Amy's fiery locks and hazel eyes. **"She looks like you." **I whisper, and kiss the baby's forehead, then kiss Amy's lips.

**"I won the bet!" **River says in a sing-song voice as she exits the room. **"Congrats, new parents!" **

**"Thanks." **I whisper, still in awe at the tiny babies.

**"I thought Alyssa for the girl?" **Amy asks, and I nod instantly, captivated by the name.

**"Alyssa Pond." **I say quietly. **"It's beautiful." **

**"What about the boy?" **She asks, tickling the baby's chin, who gurgles in delight.

**"...Nathaniel. But Nate for short?" **

**"I love it." **Amy smiles, and rests her head against my shoulders.

The Doctor, Amy, Nate and Alyssa. One big happy family.

And what a family we are.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This made me so sad writing this! The second last chapter!<em>**

**_I'll explain the names!_**

**_Alyssa is from one of my best reviewers :D Who asked if the baby was a girl, to name it after her! And since there's one girl, Alyssa Pond was born! It's a very fitting name!_**

**_Nate is one of my favorite guys names, and I can imagine a mini-Doctor called Nate running around!_**

**_Some hints for the Epilogue? I thought you would never ask!_**

**_It explains the Doctor and Amy's arrangement, to make sure the kids were looked after, but obviously the Doctor has his Time Lord duties!_**

**_It explains what Nate and Alyssa do when they are older! Obviously they aren't going to live with their parents forever!_**

**_And it wraps up River Song's story too!_**

**_However, the first part won't be in the Doctor's POV, like the whole story, but the second part will be! (It's still the one chapter though!)_**

**_Hope you liked! And give your opinion on the names! :D_**


	50. Epilogue

The Doctor and Amy, after much discussion, decided that the best way to ensure that the Doctor could still perform his Time Lord duties, and the kids were looked after, was that he and Amy would look after them during the day, and at night, he would go out on his adventures, mostly solo now. However, a few times a week, some of their friends would ring the Tardis, like Sarah Jane, who was Nate's godmother, and Jack, who was his godfather and baby-sit the twins, allowing Amy to join the Doctor in his adventures. Alyssa's godparents were River and Luke, who frequently baby-sitted as well.

When Nate and Alyssa turned 16, the Doctor finally relented and allowed them to join him and Amy in an adventure, involving a few Slitheen, and a few close calls.

When the twins were 20, the Doctor took the small family to meet King Arthur, an old friend of his. However, the Doctor and Nate had previously practiced sword-fighting, and after Nate was 16 and managed to defeat Captain Jack Sparrow (A tale that the Doctor refuses to mention, because all his life he had tried to defeat him, but failed until he was well over a hundred), the Doctor thought he would be good enough to try his lot against Arthur.

Nate won.

He was offered a position as a Knight of Camelot and of the Round Table, Arthur deciding to overlook the noble blood that was accustomed to the role of knighthood. With a quick look at his two parents, he agreed, and at the ceremony, was asked what kingdom he wanted to be named after. After glancing at his father, he suddenly grinned and said, **"Gallifrey."**

Nate Pond became Sir Nathaniel of Gallifrey, but to his friends and family, he was still Nate.

Alyssa decided, after much deliberation, that she wanted to be a real Doctor, which was a source of great amusement to Amy. Alyssa studied Medicine in Glasgow University in 2056, which the Doctor claimed was the best year for Scotland, and sure enough, on May 23rd 2056, Alyssa Pond graduated with a pHD in Medicine, top of her class. The Doctor still refuses to call her Doctor Alyssa Pond.

Alyssa then visited the Victorian Era with her family, and met a gentleman called William, who she fell in love with. She lives with him now, and he knows about the Time Lords, and her parents. He is also the youngest member of Parliament at only 24, and instantly fell in love with the fiery-head girl. Alyssa now gives medical attention to the poor who can't afford a Doctor.

For their 21st Birthdays, when the Doctor took them to see their grandparents, Amy and the Doctor gave them each a Vortex Manipulator, so the twins could visit each other.

The twins bickered like River and their Father when they were teens, but came to love each other, and visit each other every other day.

At least three times a week, Amy and the Doctor take their now-grown up kids on an adventure.

Nate and Alyssa noticed that when they turned 25, they stopped aging, and when Nate's finger was cut off in a sword-fight against the evil Nardon, instead of regenerating, only his finger regenerated.

Amy claimed that Nate had gotten everything good off of his father, and everyone who visited the small family agreed that Nate was the young version of his father. He had his eyes, hair, jawline, and his humour and need to help anyone in trouble.

The Doctor claimed that Alyssa had gotten every good off her mother, she had her Scottish passion and playfullness, her fiery hair and attitude, and her good heart.

River finally completed her sentence at Stormcage (Well, with some assistance from Doctor James Polar, who was StormCage's Manager's Assistant, also known as Physic Paper...) and is now travelling solo through the galaxy, though she frequently visits her brother and family.

* * *

><p><strong>"So things worked out then?" <strong>

I look up from my writing to see Amy standing in front of me, smiling. She still had the same face and personality from the same day I told her I loved her. I stand, and close the journal. **"You tell me." **I whisper, and kiss her, with the same passion I feel every time I look at her.

**"I think everything ended happily."** She says simply, but cheerfully.

**"Your my happy ending. Plus, it's the end of one story, and the beginning of another." **I say, and she giggles and I pull her in for one of another of an infinity of kisses.

**_The End._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>God I'm soooo sad!<em>**

**_This was only going to be a short fanfic, with hopefully a couple of reviews, but now, look at it! A whole story, with over a hundred reviews! It is the most reviews I have ever received! Triple as much!_**

**_Firstly, thanks to the reviewers. Mainly, RosalieHale1997, 1945, Siodhna, WithoutABox, HowlingShadow, alyssa love, TheOnyxRose and Eleven-Amy-Supporter! You've been with me from start to finish! You guys are the reason I kept writing! Your reviews kept me going!_**

**_I started writing this at the very beginning of summer, as a way to waste the time that I wasn't out with my friends, but I'm so glad I did it! And I'm so upset it's finished! I don't know what I'll do with my time, without thinking of what's coming up next on this story!_**

**_The Moment that Changed Everything, was the day the Doctor and Amy admitted they loved each other._**

**_The Moment that Changed Everything for me was when I posted the first chapter of this fanfic, and the first reviews came through, pleading with me to update ASAP!_**

**_Please tell me what you think of the way I wrapped it up! It'll mean so much :D I want to hear your opinions on "Sir" Nate, and "Doctor" Alyssa!_**

**_And, if you google Chase Crawford, and look at pictures of him, imagine him with green eyes, and that's how I imagine Nate to be!_**

**_And imagine a young Karen Gillan for Alyssa!_**

**_Anyways, it's time to stop rabbling, and let you guys go!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I loved writing it!_**

_"Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning"- Winston Churchill_


End file.
